Story Time
by IAmDivergent246
Summary: Tris and Tobias tell a story to their seven and eight year old kids about their life, and what happened before Tris joined Dauntless. Later on, there might be a surprise that Tris and Tobias try to keep hidden until people start realizing what's going on and start asking questions. I'm terrible at summaries. Story better than the summary, trust me.
1. Choosing

**Ok, I know that I'm somewhat re-writing Veronica Roth's Divergent. However, I'm writing as if Tris' life during her initiation as a story to her kids.  
**

**Hoping that that's cleared up, here is my first ever FanFic. Enjoy :D  
**

**I do NOT own Divergent. That belongs to the great Veronica Roth  
**

**Chapter one – Choosing**

**Tris' POV **

"It was choosing day for all sixteen year old kids of Dauntless, the brave. Candor, the honest. Erudite, the intelligent. Amity, the caring. And Abnegation, the selfless. I was Abnegation, however that wasn't the faction that I would choose to stay in. Yesterday, during the aptitude tests, I found that I was Divergent. Which, for those who have these results, are in danger if others found out about us. I, on the other hand, fit into three of the five factions. Which is more than any other divergent has ever received. Anyway, my brother, Caleb, others sixteen year olds, and I went to the Hub with our families. This may be the last time some of us ever see our families again until visiting day, a couple weeks after initiation beings.

"Welcome, to the Choosing Ceremony." The head of abnegation, Marcus, announces. "Where we will see our, soon to be members, join the faction of their choice. Without further ado, let us being with the choosing of the names." He finishes with the cheers of the factions that will soon receive new initiates.

I waited next to Caleb because we went in alphabetical order. My neighbor, Susan Black, and her brother, Robert, are called to choose first. We must go up to Marcus, where we will receive a knife to cut our hands. We then would spill drops of our blood into one of the five bowls in the center of the room. A bowl with a plain grey stone for Abnegation, partially lit coals for Dauntless, Soil for Amity, water for Erudite, and glass for Candor. When the others before us are finished, there are only a few of u left. "Caleb Prior." Marcus calls out. He makes his way towards the bowls. As nervous as I know he feels he does his best to look brave. As if he knows what he's is going to do with his life in the faction of his choice.

Caleb looks back at our parents, who are waiting to see where he chooses to go. They, like me, may think that he will stay in Abnegation with our family. Then he looks back at me in the line. He gave me a look, as if to tell me goodbye for the last time. And he does the unexpected. _I think back to the other night, when I caught a glimpse of books stacked up on his shelves in his room._ He chooses Erudite. Of all factions to choose, he chose the one that our family despises the most. I don't think I can ever forgive him for that.

My parents were shocked, along with me and the other Abnegation members. Erudite, on the other hand, are glad that they have a new member. Especially one that chose to leave the faction they to despise. "Beatrice Prior" Marcus announces. This is it, the last time I will stand in this room. The second to last time that I may ever see my parents again if I choose to leave Abnegation. This is where my blood will spill into one of the three bowls that I qualify for as a Divergent.

Thinking back to my aptitude test, I had a Dauntless member test me. Tori told me that my results were inconclusive, and that it was very dangerous if that news was to ever get out to anyone. I am back in reality, walking up to Marcus, who gave me a knife as I approach the bowls. I cut my hand, but it only stings a bit. I study the bowls that are most suited for me. When I looked at the hot coals of Dauntless, I remember the dauntless born kids come to school. Jumping off trains, laughing loudly, enjoying themselves. I always wanted to be a apart of them having a life of care free days, time to do whatever I felt like without the need of thinking about others before myself all the time.

Blood is filling my hands and feels warm with the heat the rises from the coals. I make my choice. I close my eyes, put my hand over one of the bowls, and here sizzling. I look down at the sizzling blood on the coals, and look around the see the Dauntless cheering and pumping their fists in the air. I look at abnegation and my parents, and the sadness of my mother, and the disappointment of my father.

I stand in line with the other transfer who picked Dauntless. I look over at Caleb and we share the same look of knowing that we would never see each other again.

After the others choose to stay or leave, the Dauntless and I run out of the building like a herd of wild animals. They yell and cheer, bringing attention to themselves and getting looks from others who would never do this sort of thing."

**Well, like it so far?**

**Read, review, PM me. Let me know what you think. Later :)  
**


	2. First Train Ride

***I do not own Divergent**

**Chapter two – First Train Ride**

**Tobias' POV**

As I got home from working in the control room, I heard Tris talking to someone. I turn the corner, to our room, to see if she was on the phone. She wasn't there.

I round the other corner down the hall to the Jenna's room, to find a very tired Tris sitting in a chair, with a very sleepy Jenna and sleepy Jake, on her lap, rocking back forth on the chair. As if she is rocking the kids and herself to sleep.

I look at the clock. It's 9:00 p.m. Past the kids' bedtime. Tris works two jobs; the tattoo shop and the clothing store. She has been like this for days. Just like her, always taking care of the kids and my needs before hers. Even telling a bedtime story late at night, before the fact that she should be relaxing after a long day.

I sat beside the bedroom door, just listening to the story that I've heard many times before. The one that we lived through, long before the kids came along. Not that it's a bad thing that they did. It's actually nice. We didn't have to worry about ourselves being bored half the time.

Now we have two other very important people to look out for. Even at their young age, I can't help but thing about what they will choose what to do with their lives when their older.

**Tris' POV**

"We make it to the trains, where I realize we have to jump on. I make it on with a bit of trouble, along with some others. I look back to see that a boy has fallen behind and missed the train. Not even an hour after he chose to leave his home faction for the dangerous life, he failed initiation.

I to the back of the cart and sit down. Soon I'm greeted by someone with dark hair and skin. "Mind if I join you?" she asks. I nod, "Sure." I said. We sit for a while before she says, "I'm Christina, by the way." She held out hand for me to shake. However, being from Abnegation, that sort of thing was frowned upon. But I awkwardly, but bravely shook it. "Beatrice." I said. When I said it though, it just didn't seem right. I wondered if I'd be able to make a nickname or something for myself. She just smiled and looked out of the cart to fast moving world before us…"

"Did you make a nickname mom?" Jake asked.

"What about that Christina. Is she like Aunt Christina down stairs mommy?" Jenna. Always asking questions, just like her brother.

"Yes and yes." I said, wanting to finish this almost never ending story that was my life. Smiling, "Now, are you going to let me finish my story?"

Both of them gave a look to each other, and smiled and stayed quiet. Listening and giving me their undivided attention.

"Where was I..." I looked at the clock. 9:00 p.m. It's past their bedtime. I wonder if Tobias is working late again tonight.

"You were at the part where you met Aunt Christina on the train" Jake said, all happy that he got to say it before Jenna, who made a small, short lasting little pouting face.

Continuing the story, "I had a funny feeling that we were going to be good friends, even if I just met her."


	3. The Jump

**Quick authors note. Before you all begin reading, which I hope many are, I wanted to let you know that this is all based off my memory of Divergent. So if there is anything wrong with a character or some ones name is spelt wrong, stuff like that, I would like to apologies ahead of time.**

**Ok, sorry to interrupt your urges to continue reading. **

***I do not own Divergent**

**Chapter 3 – The Jump**

**Tobias' POV**

As our life story continues, I think back to when I was expecting my new transfers to jump from that seven story building. The initiates plunging towards the large square whole that is the transfers' first entrance.

I remember that day like it was yesterday. Seeing that short little blonde girl in the room behind me, jump down the whole onto the net.

_Flashback_

There was a knock on my apartment door. I got up and at the same time realized it's probably Zeke, Lauren, or Shauna who would wake me up this early.

My first guess was right, as always. Zeke walks right in and is smiling like there's no tomorrow.

"Four, you're not ready yet? The newbies are coming in about an hour. C'mon!" Zeke says full of excitement.

"Yeah, I'm coming. I'll see you in the dining hall for breakfast in 5 minutes." And with that, he walks out, still smiling like crazy.

I go and take a shower, get my tight black shirt and dark blue jeans, and head to breakfast.

On my way there, I saw my friend excitedly talking about initiation, and placing bets on who would be the first jumper. My money is on a dauntless born. Seeing as how the always live for the thrill in life. As I was deep in thought about the first jumper, Eric came up behind me. Trying to surprise me, but failing, as always.

"So, Four. You look deep in thought. What's on your mind?" He asked, with a stupid grin on his face.

"More of what wasn't on my mind, until now." I never liked Eric. Even during our own initiation

Eric, now suddenly interested, "Really? And what's that?"

"How I think that your are so annoying ad you contently instigate me whenever possible." I spat at him. I couldn't wait to get to the net in minutes.

"Well then. I'll just leave you alone to your…thoughts…" And with that he walked off without another word.

After I had breakfast with Zeke, Lauren, and Shauna, and made our bets to see who'd jump first, we arrived at the net.

So much is going through my mind about my own initiation, that I almost missed Lauren announce that the transfers are right above us. After one of the Dauntless leaders finishes talking, it's not long before someone jumped. And they were wearing grey. Abnegation.

"Is that grey?" Lauren asked, just as surprised as I was to see what she was seeing.

Three seconds later, there is a short, blonde, skinny Abnegation girl fall into the net. I reached out a hand, and helped her regain her balance as she stepped on the platform.

"What's your name?" I asked, very interested in her. She hesitated at first. "Choose carefully, you only get to pick once." I say, in a reassuring tone.

"Tris" Tris. Very nice. I can't help but feeling the need to protect her throughout the intense initiation.

"Make the announcement Four." Shauna says, still as surprised as the rest of us that an Abnegation, like I was, was the first to jump.

"First jumper, Tris." I announce. The Dauntless cheer, stomp their feet and pump their fists in the air. "Welcome to Dauntless."

_End of flashback_

As I was thinking about that day, one of the kids ran out of the room, towards the bathroom. Jenna turned the corner, then stopped short. She turned to face me and smiled. I put my finger on my lips, a signal to be quiet. She just nods then continues what she was going to do.

A few minutes later she comes back, and sits down next to me.

"Daddy. Where have you been? Mommy's telling the story about…" she starts asking in a whispered tone until I cut her off.

"I know which one Jenna," I tell her laughing quietly. "Don't tell mommy I'm here. Ok?"

"Ok. But why?" She's always so curious. Just like my Tris.

"Because I want to surprise her later. Now go back in there so she doesn't wonder what's taking you so long." I say, gently picking her up to stand on her feet.

"Ok, bye daddy." She says quietly as she give me a small hug. Then she returns to the bedroom. I continue sitting on the floor near the doorway, where I sneak a look at the mirror in the hallway to see that Tris is tucking them in a blanket as they all lean against pillows on the floor. I'm guessing that Tris was planning to sleep there if the story took longer than expected. Funny, I would have done the same thing. The feeling of seeing my family like this will never get old.

**Tris' POV**

After Jenna gets up to go the bathroom, I start to wonder what's taking her so long. Then I see her run towards the living room. I think she's looking for one of her bears that Tobias get her a few days ago. A few minutes later, she comes back, but I don't bother asking questions. I just want to get on with story so I can get some rest. I hope Tobias comes home soon. Dinner was made an hour ago, and he said that he'd back right after leaving the control room.

Back to the story, "We were watching the world zip past us, waiting to be informed for when we need to jump."

"JUMP!?" Jake and Jenna say at the same time. It's funny how they know what each other are thinking.

"Yes, jump." I said laughing at their simultaneous outburst. "We had to jump off the train. All the way onto the top of the roof of a very high, seven story, building."

"Why did you do that mommy?" asked Jake.

"Because that's where we had to go to get to the whole in the ground. That is the way us transfers had to go to get into the Dauntless compound." I doubt they know what I'm talking about during that last part. I smile to myself.

"Now, can I continue? Or are two getting a little bit sleepy?" Seeing as how the both start to look very tired and yawn. In turn, I yawn. That causes all three of us to laugh.

"NO!" they shout together. "What happens next?"

"Well… we made it to the roof, where one of the leaders was telling us what we had to do. I was soon the only one who was willing to jump down into the big, dark whole in the ground. With who knows what is down there, waiting for the transfers.

I waited for the others to see if they would jump before me, but none did. So, I was the one that made the jump into the-"

"Did you make it? Did you get hurt? Was there something or someone to catch you?" They asked so many questions already, plus these, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you going to keep interrupting me with 20 questions every five minutes? Or are you going to let me tell the story until the end, or when I see that you're both too tired to stay awake any longer?"


	4. The Give Away

**Well, would you look at this. You guys are very lucky today. You get four chapters in one day. I don't know if there it like a little record of the most chapters posted in a day, but if there is. I bet I'd be in the top 5 or 10. **

**So a little heads up. I'm just going to wing it from here. I have writers block for this chapter. So I'm just going to have some fun here.**

***again, I do not own Divergent. That belongs to the great Veronica Roth**

**Chapter 4 – The Give Away**

**Tobias' POV**

"Did you make it? Did you get hurt? Was there something or someone to catch you?" These kids and their questions tonight.

"Are you going to keep interrupting me with 20 questions every five minutes? Or are you going to let me tell the story until the end, or when I see that you're both too tired to stay awake any longer?" Tris is going a bit to the angry side. One more interruption like that, I may need to come out of hiding early.

Just as that thought left my head, our dog, Bear, decides to wake up at the worst possible time, to grab my jacket sleeve and start pulling it, and growling with it in his mouth. He's making so much noise that Tris comes out from Jenna's bedroom, and stares at me wide eyed with her mouth open.

"Hey, Tris, I-" She cuts me off.

"How long have you been there?" There goes her impression of my 'Four' tone. Now she's really angry with me.

"I've been here since 9:00" We both look at the clock, and it says 10:00p.m.

"So you've been there this whole time, making me think you're working late or something, when you've just been sitting here this whole time?!" _Yup, angry Tris is here. How will I get out of this-_

"Mommy, what was Bear up to and what-" My thoughts are interrupted by Jake and Jenna come running out and coming to a halt. They've never seen their mommy and daddy fight before. They stare wide eyed as Tris is about to start yelling.

"Um, Tris?" I say looking back at the kids and back to her. Hoping she'll get the hint to calm down.

"What-" She is in mid yell when she turns around to see out little ones scared and Jenna somewhat on the verge of tears.

And here come the tears. Jenna starts to cry, and Jake begins to get teary not long afterwards.

"Oh no." Tris says, as she realizes that made the kids cry. I run over and take Jake while Tris takes Jenna, We all head to mine and Tris' room. Laying the kids down on the bed, trying to get them to calm down. Five minutes later, there is only the sounds of shh's and sniffling little kids.

"We didn't mean to upset you two-" I begin, but Tris cuts me off.

**Tris' POV**

As Tobias begins explaining, I cut him off because I can't help but feel like this is mostly my fault "There is just something that daddy did that made mommy upset. There is nothing to be scared of or sad about." She takes them into her arms, and brings them into a tight hug.

Jake is the first to speak. "Daddy, what did you do?" I knew that question was going to come up from one of them.

"I was home all along while mommy was telling you the story. I was hiding until you two little ones went to sleep. Now that I think about it," This time, he looks at me as he says "I shouldn't have done that. Daddy is very sorry and should have gone in as soon as daddy got home from work."

Tobias gives me that pouting face that I can't get past. I can't stay mad at him with that face, and he knows it. I give him a smile that says it ok. To make sure he knows he's forgiven, I give a quick kiss on the lips.

The kids make long 'ew' sounds. That makes both my and Tobias laugh.

"Ew huh?" Tobias says smiling at me them faces the kids. "I'll give you ew." He turns back to me and kisses me a little longer than before, which earns more ew's from to Jake and Jenna.

We laugh, then tickle them until we see that they are getting really tired.

"Mommy, can daddy finish telling the story?" But not tired enough to give the story a break.


	5. Tobias' Turn

**Ok, well I don't know whether or not that last chapter was good, or whether or not you liked it. That's why I ask all those, if possible, to review. Even though I'm kind of re-writing Divergent for the story, I welcome any ideas that anyone might want me to add. That is, after this chapter**

*** I do not own Divergent**

******Chapter 5 - Tobias' Turn  
**

**Tobias' POV**

"Mommy, can daddy finish telling the story?" But not tired enough to give the story a break.

Tris and I look at each other sharing a knowing look. A few seconds later, she nods for me to continue with the story.

"Ok," I being. I pick the kids up and lie them back down on our bed. Tris on one side, me on the other, and Jenna and Jake in the middle. Once we are all tucked in, I turn off the main light and turn on the bed side lamp.

"After I met mommy for the first time, helping her off the net after she jumped down the hole, I later met who is now Aunt Christina. She was a transfer just like your mommy. Who had a big scary instructor to teach her what she knows now." I smile and look up at Tris as I say that last part. She, too, is smiling. I stretch my arm across the kids, who are starting to fall asleep, to move a strand of Tris' pink and green streaked, blonde hair out her face. The takes my had and kisses it.

Taking my hand away, I do the same to Jennas hair, and ruffle Jakes hair around a little. They giggle, which makes both me and Tris laugh. Their laughs are so cute.

"I took them for a tour around the pit. You know where that is right?" I ask them. I receive to simultaneous yeses from the middle of the bed.

"Well afterwards, I brought them to dinner, where we soon met up with Uncle Zeke, Aunt Shauna, Uncle Will, and Uncle Uriah, who was also an initiate, but already from Dauntless-"

"Uncle Uriah is from Dauntless just like us?" Jake asked.

"Yes, as I was saying. Daddy knew that your uncles and aunts would take care of mommy. To make sure she didn't do anything that would cause her to get hurt." I eyed Tris. She knows exactly what I mean.

The kids are closing their eyes as Tris sticks her tongue out at me with her eyes also closed. She smiles at me as she opens them. Looking down, she says, "Looks like they couldn't stay awake past 10:30. I knew they weren't able to. She smiles at them while fixing Jakes hair that I messed up.

"Let's take them to bed. We can finish the story tomorrow night when we are BOTH home." Tris says to me, emphasizing 'both'.

"Ok." I agree and we each take a child and bring them to their rooms. After that, we return to our room, and finally get to rest for the night.

"Good night, _mommy_." I say to Tris as she gets comfortable. She turns around and says. "Night, _daddy_." We both laugh for a little while. Soon it's time to call it a night. Until story time is continued tomorrow night.

**I thought I'd try and mention a few of the other characters. What do you think? Like it? Hate it?(which I hope you don't) **

**It's shorter than the last few chapters so far, and I'm sorry. But like I said before, I am always welcome to any ides that any of you might have to make this story funnier or better.**

**Read, Review, and one other thing that I almost forgot… PLEASE REVIEW! **

**p.s., This is probably the last chapter that I will be posting for the next few days, due to Christmas holiday stuff with my family. Merry, early, Christmas, and if I don't update until January, Happy New Year!**


	6. The Next Day

**Ok. Sorry I didn't update for a while. As you all know, school started again after vacation, and I was REALLY busy. But I'm back and have a new chapter for all of you. Enjoy**

***I do not own Divergent. As much as I wish I did, I don't because it belongs to Veronica Roth :p**

**Chapter 6 – The Next Day**

**Tobias' POV**

It's morning time, and I wake up to hearing Tris getting the kids ready for the first day of school after their holiday vacation.

"Jake! Don't forget your bag! Same to you Jenna!..."

_THUD…CRASH…_

"BEAR!" That did not sound good. When Tris and the kids yell at Bear, then I know something broke.

I rush out of the bedroom, to find that Bear, along with Jenna, Jake, _and _Tris, are covered in purple juice from the pitcher Tris holds. She turns to me, opened mouth and speechless.

"What happened out here?" I ask while stifling a laugh at their shocked faces.

The kids point at Bear, "Bear did it!" they say together.

This time, Tris starts to explain. "I was in the middle of filling the kids' juice bottles, when Bear heard the Dauntless yelling and laughing loudly outside."

I couldn't hold back my laughter anymore. I practically fall over laughing at the purple people before me.

**Tris' POV**

I turn to the kids and Bear and I see why Tobias is laughing so hard. Our brown dog is now a purple grape, Jake looks like a tie – dyed person and so does Jenna. I look at the hallway mirror, and I am too the color of a grape.

"Mommy! My shirt" Jenna cries out. I go over to comfort her. "Now I can't go to school." That's when reality smacks me in the face.

"Tobias, help me get the kids ready, _again." _I almost have to shout at him over his laughter.

"Kids, it's ok. We we're going to get you all fixed up. You'll just be a little late." At that they calm down and head to their rooms to find new clothes. Tobias finally manages to stand straight and stop laughing so much.

"Tris, I'm sorry. But that was too funny." He says as he walks over to me. "C'mon. I'll help you get them ready." He offers. I should tell him that he has to help the kids, and Bear, all cleaned up, but I decide against it.

We finally get everyone, and myself, ready to start the day, before it was interrupted by Bear and the yelling and loud laughter outside. "Ready?" I ask everyone as Tobias starts the car as I get in. I get nods and 'yeses' from everyone and we're off to bring the kids to school. They still smell like grape juice, but hopefully that'll ware off soon.

Tobias and I get back to the Dauntless compound, and in different directions to go to work. Tobias works in the control room still, while I work at the tattoo shop and the clothing store with Christina and Marlene.

*PAGE BREAK*

"Finally, last customer taken care of." I say as I throw away the used tattoo needles and get the chairs set up to be cleaned. I've worked at the tattoo shop for six hours today. Tomorrow I have to work at the clothing store for another six hours… my thoughts are interrupted by a pair of small hands wrapping around my waist.

"Hi mom!" Jenna and Jake say at the same time. I bend down to give them hugs. I stand back up and turn to find Tobias leaning against my office doorframe.

"As you can see, I already took care of the kids after school. They don't even smell like grapes anymore." He laughs.

I walk over to him, he pulls me to him and kisses me. This, again, gets 'ews' from the kids. After a long day, we decide to go home after I'm done cleaning up.

**A/N: I know this is short, but I tried to make it a little funny. I had to put something up on the site for you all some time. I couldn't just leave you guys hanging there. But I just wanted to apologize for not updating sooner, I had writers block, which is not fun. Now I know why people who write get frustrated all the time when trying to come up with something but all that's there is blankness. Until next time, bye :)**


	7. The Talk

**Hello again, everyone! This chapter will consist of a couple other characters besides Tris, Tobias and the kids. Just to make it better and a little more interesting to read. Review or PM me if you have any ideas on what you think I should add. **

***I do not own Divergent, It's Veronica Roth's. I own the book, but that's about it**

**Chapter 7 – The Talk**

**Tobias' POV**

After the kids and I pick up Tris at 3:00 p.m., and it's almost 4:00 p.m., we had back home. By the time we arrive, we see Christina and Will waiting outside our door.

The kids' faces light up like there's no tomorrow. "Aunt Christina! Uncle Will!" They shout together. I have never seen them this excited before. I look at Tris, and she seems like she has an idea of why they ran to them as fast as they did. Will and Christina pick them up and hug them tightly.

"What took you guys so long?" Christina asks impatiently.

"We took the kids for a walk through the compound." Tris says. She still has that look in her eyes that I know she's trying to keep a surprise from me.

"Well, the kids were expecting to continue their bedtime story tonight. Want to listen in, then maybe after we can catch up?" I say. I don't really have anything else that I'd like to say since I wasn't expecting anyone to be here waiting for us. "Actually, Tris invited us over for dinner and told us what happened last night and the grape juice incident." Will says almost laughing at the thought. How come Tris didn't tell me she invited them?

I give Tris a look that asks my unspoken question. She turns to my and stands on her toes and quietly says, "I wanted to get back at you somehow for laughing at us this morning and for what happened last night." She goes back on her feet smiling at me evilly. For some reason, I don't think that this is the only thing she has planned to get back at me.

**Tris POV**

I have no other idea on how else to get Tobias back for the things that happened. So for now, I decided to go with having Christina and Will over without him knowing. Later, an idea will probably come to me as to what I should do.

I'm thinking about what to do when a little hand grabs my arm and brings me back to reality. "Mommy, when are you and Dad going to finish the story?" Jake asks. This is the first time he's called me 'Mommy' in a long time. I wonder if it's because he sees Jenna saying it a lot so he decided to try it out again after a long time of just calling me 'Mom'.

"Maybe tonight Jake, _if we're lucky._" I say looking at him, then back to Christina, Will, and Tobias playing with Jenna and Bear in the living room.

"And since when do start calling me 'Mommy'? You haven't called me that in a long time?" I only ask because I'm naturally curious.

"Because when Jenna calls you that, you pick her up and do stuff with her to make her laugh." That makes my heart drop a little. I didn't realize he felt like we paid more attention to her than him. I never wanted any of them to feel that way. Looks like it just happened.

"I'm very sorry Jake. I never meant to make you feel that way. I love you just as much as Jenna. Just because Jenna is younger than you, doesn't mean that we love you any less." I say with a smile. He gives me a hug that tells me he understands.

"It's ok. Can I go back to calling you 'Mom' now? I'm too old to call you 'Mommy'." He asks. "Sure." I say smiling.

I take his hand and we walk back out of the kitchen and we sit on the floor playing with Bear, Jenna and the others. Jake sits between Will and Jenna and I sit between Christina and Tobias, and I lean on his shoulder.

"Jake thinks we pay more attention to Jenna than we do with him." I say quietly in his ear so he is the only one who hears me.

He turns and just looks at me. Then he finally speaks. "Why would he think that?" I look back at him and tell him what Jake told me in the kitchen. Tobias just looks back at Jake and Jenna, as if thinking about what to say next.

"I will talk with him before he falls asleep after the story. Ok?" He asks.

**Tobias' POV**

Tris just told me the little conversation her and Jake had in the other room. I can't wrap my head around the fact that he thinks we love him less then Jenna. That was not what I was expecting from him at this age. He's 8 and Jenna's 7. They should have had these little feeling at a younger age, I think. So why would he be feeling this way now?

"I will talk with him before he falls asleep after the story. Ok?" I ask her. She just nods, turns and looks at the kids playing and laughing with the others.

A few minutes later, still keeping her head on my shoulder, she asks, "What do you think about having another baby?"

_Where did that come from?! _I think to myself. I look at her. Even when she's not looking at me, she says, "It's just a thought. I just want to know what you think."

I just stare at her. Then I look at Will and Christina, "Do you mind watching the little monsters for a little while?" I ask jokingly and smile at the kids.

"Sure. We'll be here when you get back, don't worry." Christina says. I can always trust the two of them around my kids.

I motion for Tris to follow me out of the house. While we're walking, I take her hand and lace it with mine. She looks down, smiles, and then goes back to looking ahead. She's deep in thought. I'd know that face anywhere. She's not the only one who's thinking

_Why did she ask me if I wanted to have another kid? We already have our hands full with two, not that I don't love them, I really do. And with what is going on with Jake, why would she ask that now?_

I look at her and she's still thinking. I nudge her hand a little to get her back to normal. She looks at me and smiles. I smile back, but then I look at her with a very confused face that shows that I was thinking about what she asked me.

"Tris, how come you asked if I want another kid? We already have two, great children back at the house." I ask her. Her face goes from smiley to somewhat blank.

"After what Jake told me, how he thinks we care about Jenna more than him because she's younger, I started thinking. What if we decided to have another kid? What do you think will happen when Jenna asks the same thing as Jake? I don't want them to feel like we'd love the baby more than them." She says the last part while looking at the ground.

"Tris." She still looks at the ground. I stop and take her face in my hands. "Tris, look at me." She does. "I love you, Jake, and Jenna, and I would love to have another baby." I say her straight in the eye so she knows I'm serious right now. "But for now, with what Jake brought up, I don't know how to go about this. When I come up with something, I'll let you know and talk to Jake."

She smiles at my little speech, then kisses me and I kiss her back. After a little while, he walk back, hand in hand, back home to where the others are probably wondering where we went.

When we get back home, Tris and I work on making dinner, while the others help set the table. After the table's all set, Christina helps get the kids cleaned up for dinner, while Will hangs out and plays 'Tug – O – War' with Bear. Finally everyone is at the table eating, talking, laughing, and having a good time.

**A/N: Well, that was a long chapter. And if you're wondering why I brought up Tris asking about another kid, it's because it was just something that popped into my head. I'm serious. I was literally going to write about them talking and having dinner then have the story go on after dinner, but then that thought came up. **

**The next chapter will be COMPLETELY about the story and maybe Will and Christina will come into play again.**

**I really hope you liked this chapter as much as the other ones. Again, I apologize for Tris' random question coming up. Like I said, it was really a random thing that I thought of. **

**Review, PM me, and until the next chapter, which might be up either tonight or tomorrow, later! :)**


	8. DinnerBed Time

**Ok, so we're going back to the bed time story. It feels like it's been forever since I wrote about it. Seeing as that's the title of the story, 'Story Time', putting off the main point of the whole thing, just doesn't seem like a good idea. Know what I mean? **

**Getting back to the story, here's chapter 8**

***I still don't own Divergent**

**Chapter 8 – Dinner/Bed Time  
**

**Christina's POV**

When Tris and Four, yes I still call him Four even though he doesn't mind if we call him 'Tobias', come back from where ever they went, they came back holding hands and all smiley. I wonder why.

Soon after they arrive, I help the kids get ready for dinner. That means getting them cleaned up and helping them get their pajamas picked out for when they have to go to bed. I'm anxious to know what part of the story they're at. I hope it's the part where Will and I start to come into action. I smile at the thought before I'm interrupted my arm being shaken to get my attention.

"Aunt Christina, come on, Mom and Dad are waiting in the dining room. Dinner is going to be ready soon!" Jake says to me. I smile and pick him up. Boy, has he gotten heavier since the last time I held him. Jenna makes a pouting face, that not even I can resist, and I pick her up as well. Wow, both of them got heavier. What has Four and Tris been feeding them.

"What have your parents been feeding you? You're both getting to big that pretty soon you'll be too big for me to pick you up." I say smiling and hugging them tightly. I mess up their hair that they fixed and make weird faces while doing so and that makes them laugh.

"Aunt Christina, how come you don't have kids?" Jenna asks. _Where on earth did that come from? _I think to myself. Then I realize that, what I thought I said in my head, was spoken out loud. The kids just stared at me.

"No reason!" They say in unison, as if trying to get me to forget that they just asked me that. I'll ask Will, Tris, and Four later if they might have an idea as to why they asked me that very random question.

"Well then, let's finish getting ready and go eat." I never really thought about having kids of my own. That is, until now. I wonder what Will would think about it. I'll have to ask him later on or tomorrow.

Finally, after everyone is at the table, we start eating. We all eat, talk, and laugh and having a good time. Well, all of us except Tris. She just stares at her plate and plays with her food with her fork.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Jenna asks

**Tobias' POV**

Tris has been quiet since we got back from having our little discussion. I wonder if it's about the thought of having another baby.

I'm not the only one that's noticed. "Mommy, what's wrong?" Jenna asks, concern covering her face. I look at her, then everyone else at the table. They all Have stopped talking and look at Tris.

She finally looks up like reality smacked her in the face. "What?" She says looking confused at every ones, including mine, confused faces.

"Jenna asked you what's wrong. You looked very sad." Said Jake, who still have a concerned face.

Tris looks down, and speaks softly, "I…" she starts then stops. Taking a deep breath she continues, "Nothing. I'm ok. Why does everyone have that look on their face?" She asks, look at everyone, who now go back to eating and talking about something else.

I lean over and ask her if she thinks we should continue the story tonight. She nods and that's all I get out her for the rest of dinner.

PAGE BREAK

When everyone clears their plates and I clean off the table, Tris and I go and get the kids ready for bed. It's 7:30 p.m. The usual time we get them ready.

Will walks up to me after we're done and tells me what Christina told him. "Christina told me that Jenna asked why we didn't have kids of our earlier. Do you have any idea why they would just come up and ask that out of nowhere?" He asks.

As if I have a clue. First Jake thinks that we love Jenna more than him, now they're asking Will and Christina about why they don't have kids. What is going in their little minds tonight?

I just look at him and say, "I have no idea. They've been asking questions out of nowhere today. First Jake and now Jenna? I don't get it." He just looks at me and nods. We go back into the living room with the others and take the kids to Jakes room. Last night, the story was in Jenna's room. Now it's being told in Jake's. We take turns on whose room we tell a story in.

We are all settled in Jakes room on the floor surrounded by pillows, just in case anyone falls asleep.

"Ok, where did we last leave off?" I ask the kids. I remember, but I want to see if they still do.

Jakes face lights up and says, "Dad left off at the part when you both met up will Uncle Uriah, Uncle Will and Aunt Christina" He finishes with a smile.

"Yay! You didn't past the part where we come in!" Christina says, almost falling off her pillow. We all laugh and finally we calm down so I can finish the story.

"As I was saying last night, before you two fell asleep, I brought them to dinner, where we soon met up with Uncle Zeke, Aunt Shauna, Uncle Will, and Uncle Uriah. I knew that your uncles and Aunt Christina would take care of mommy. To make sure she didn't do anything that would cause her to get hurt."

Looking over, I see Will and Christina smirking at Tris, who, jokingly, scowls at the two of them for trying to prove a point.

Will takes this as his cue to tell his part of the story. "That's right. We all watched our for your mom so she wouldn't try anything stu-" "Will!" I cut him off from finishing that sentence. The kids don't need to hear certain words at their young age. He takes my glare and realizes it as a hint to say something else.

"So she wouldn't try anything that would get her into any kind of trouble." He looks at me and smiles and I smile back in return.

"We all sit at the transfer table and get to know each other." The story goes on with what they did after dinner and on their first night in Dauntless. Soon, Christina tells about how the next day, they went into the training room and how I was teaching them to throw knives and shoot a gun.

8:30p.m. comes around and Jake and Jenna are starting to fall asleep. I take this as my cue to get everyone into the other room. We say good night to Jake, and take Jenna to her room and say good night to her. They head to the living room, but I pull Tris to the side and whisper to her, "I'm going to go talk to Jake. Explain to him that we love him just as much as Jenna, ok?" She nods and goes off with the others.

**You all are very lucky! Two LONG chapters in two days. I surprised myself that I could write this much in the time period. Hope you liked it. I tried getting the others to tell their view of what happened during their initiation without basically telling every, single, detail, that happened in the book.**

**ANYWAYS. I'm probably just rambling, so I'll leave you with this chapter and see what you think about it, and what I should add in the next chapter.**

**Later :)**


	9. The Decision

**Continuing on with chapter 9! Yay, two long chapters today, I'm on a roll just like when I first started the story, I had five chapters up when I first started. In this chapter, I will have Tobias talk with Jake, and decide, with Tris, whether or now they should have another kid. This whole chapter will be in Tobias' POV.**

**Enjoy **

***I sadly no own Divergent. :'( **

**Chapter 9 – The Decision **

**Tobias' POV**

I make my way back down the short hallway to Jakes room. I peek in and he's not sleeping. He looks surprised that he was caught playing with his cars, and not in his bed like he's supposed to.

I laugh quietly and pick him up. "Jake, how come you aren't in bed sleeping like you're supposed to?" I ask, looking at him in the dim light that his racecar night light gives off. He looks at me with a guilty look.

"I couldn't sleep, so I starting playing with my cars." He looks at his toys that are placed in a circle on the floor.

"Why not?" I ask while still hold him, carrying back to his bed and placing the blankets over him. He looks at the wall, not wanting to talk about it.

"Jake… what's going on? You've been acting silly today." He still just looks at the wall. "Jake, will you please look at me." He does as he's asked and looks at me with somewhat sad eyes. What is bugging him so much?

"What's bugging you, huh? You don't normally act like this, and it's making your Mom and me a little nervous." I say to him, trying to get him to understand that whatever is upsetting him, he can talk to me about it.

Jake opens his mouth as if to say something, then thinks twice and closes it. After a couple minutes, he starts to talk. "Do you and Mom love Jenna more than me?"

I have never, e_ver_ wanted that question to be asked. Not even when they were around 5 and 6, I never wanted them to feel like we love of them more than the other. I take my hand and mess up his hair smiling and explaining to him.

"Jake, we love you and Jenna EQUALLY. Mom and I have no favorites because you're loved just as much as her. Which, by the way, is a _whole_ lot." I make a picture with my arms, by spreading my arms out wide. He finally laughs. It's been almost the whole night since I've heard him laugh like that.

"I know, Dad. But when Mom picks up Jenna, she does stuff that make her laugh. She doesn't do that with me anymore." He says with a small frown. "And Jenna does whatever she can to get attention and picked up. I'm too old to do that anymore, but I want Mom to pick me up and for her to get me to laugh when she does." At this, he wipes it eyes clear of any kind of tear forming. Just like me to ot want to be seen crying in front of others.

"Come here." I says as I pull him into a hug. He's still too young to understand that he is loved just as much as his sister. "You have no need to feel like that. What does Mom do that make you laugh all the time?"

"She messes up my hair and sometimes calls me 'Jakey'" He says, now smiling.

"See, she does things that make you happy and laugh. Just because she's not doing the same things that she does with Jenna with you, doesn't mean that she wants you to be sad. She does the things that make Jenna happy, and the things that make you happy." I tell him in a way that I know he will understand.

He smiles at me and hugs me tighter. "I get it Dad. Now I know that just because Jenna gets picked up and stuff doesn't mean I have to have the same done for me."

"Now that we have an understanding, I wanted to ask you something very important. But you can't tell Jenna about it and don't tell your Mom that I talked about this ok?" he nods in understanding.

I continue. "How would you feel about having another little sister or a little brother?" At this, Jakes face goes blank for a split second, than he smiles like there's no tomorrow. He practically jumps out of bed excitedly. "That would be awesome!" He says. "Quiet down. You're going to wake your sister, who by the way, is in the next room." I say in an almost stern voice. He sits o his bed immediately and apologizes for being loud.

"I would be the best and happiest older brother _ever._ I could teach him, if it's a boy, what cars are the best, how to walk Bear, and how to-" "Whoa, calm down." I say cutting him off and getting him back under the blankets. "I'm glad to see you are excited at the thought. But remember, if it's another girl, you are to protect her, just like how I told you to protect Jenna. And you have to lover her just the same as Jenna ok?" I tell him in all seriousness. He nods rapidly then lies down and yawns. It looks like he's finally going to go to sleep.

After a few minutes, I head to the living room to see Tris saying goodbye to Christina and Will. She just closed and locked the door when I come up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist and bring her close to me. "How did it go?" She says quietly just before she turns around and faces me.

"It went pretty well, actually, it want great. I told him that he is loved just as much as Jenna and he understood. After a little while, he finally got tired enough and fell sleep again." I tell her, keeping out the parts where he was awake when I went in and how I told him about probably having a new little sister or brother.

"So, back to what we were talking about before-" I say before she cuts me off and looks up at me while smiling. "Let's get ready for bed first. I'm _really_ tired." I nod and let her get ready.

I wait in our bedroom just sitting on the bed, waiting, and thinking about another baby. Jake was very happy to hear that he might get to be the big brother of another little me or Tris.

Speaking of Tris, she comes out of the bathroom in one of my large shirt and sweatpants. She sees me and walks over to me while smiling. Tris has been smiling a lot today, I wonder why.

When she comes close to me, I attack her with an unexpected, long, sweet kiss. When we part, I finally see her eyes and how tired she is.

"Get some sleep. We can talk tomorrow on our day off while they're at school." I say to her as I lie down next to her, wrapping my arm around her waist.

After a few minutes of peaceful silence, Tris turns and looks me, her grey blue eye looking me straight in the eye.

"So, what do you think?" She asks me. I know she's waiting for an answer, but I want to see how she would react if I think we shouldn't have another one.

"Tris," I say with a fake heavy sigh. Her face goes from smiles to slight frowns. I hate seeing her this way, but I really do want to know what she does if I said no.

"You don't think we should have another baby, do you? Not that I'm upset, I just want to know." She asks, trying hard to hide the sadness in her voice.

To get her to realize that I want to have another kid, I take her by surprise. I take her face in my hands, and kiss her long and slowly. She takes my actions as a 'yes' answer.

"I love you", we say at the same time, as she runs her hands through my hair and mine through hers. Later, after our heavy breathing slows down to gentle breaths, we fall asleep in each other's arms.

**Ok, at the end, I bet you can guess what happened. But this rated T, so I wanted to keep it safe. If there are people who don't know whether or not they will have another kid, Tobias said yes.**

**Hoped you liked it, and how Jake reacted to Tobias saying that he might have a little brother or another little sister.**

**Until next time, bye! :)**


	10. The Test

**Ok, third and most likely last chapter for the day. In this one, it's been about a week since Tobias talked to Tris about having another kid. They've been too busy**__**to really continue with Jake and Jenna's bed time story, if you get the idea. **

**Well, I guess I'll stop talking so you can go back to your reading**

***I don't own Divergent**

**Chapter 10 – The Test**

**Tris' POV**

It's been about two weeks since Tobias told me that he wanted another baby. I'm so excited and I can tell the kids are very excited too, because they have been talking about it non-stop. For weeks now, we've been trying, but two weeks ago, the little test result turned out to be negative. Tobias and I were upset, and went to the doctors to see if it was possible if I could still have a baby.

I started having a flashback to when I was about to have Jenna.

_Flashback_

It was about an hour before the doctor said that I was almost ready to have Jenna. But when he was checking me over, his face paled over. It was very quick, but I caught it started getting so worried that my heart rate when up. Tobias must have right outside the door seconds after the loud, fast beep noise started, because he rushed in and practically knocked over the doctors to get to me.

"Tris, what wrong? Are you ok? How's the baby?" He asks quickly, too quickly that I barely caught anything out of what he said. The doctor spoke before I could.

"Are you the father?" he asks Tobias, who nods, not taking his worried eyes off of me. "Can you come with me please?" He just looks at me and I motion for him to go out of the room while I tried to calm down.

Minutes later, Tobias comes back, but he looks as if he's been crying. Pretty hard from the looks of it. I take his hand and he sits down next to me and puts his other hand on the side of my face. He looks down and takes a deep breath. Soon he begins to speak, but still looks at the floor.

"Tris," He says with a sad sigh. "The doctor said that, after you had Jake, there was some damage done inside." I felt my face pale, and my eyes started to get cloudy. He finally looks at me, but he looks to be on the verge of crying again, and he continues. "He said that, because it was so soon after Jake was born, that…" He looks back down at the floor. "He said that you may not survive this one." He says in a rush and cries as he says this.

My heart stopped for a couple seconds. And the monitor definitely noticed, because it stopped beeping and made a constant beep noise. Tobias looked up and he looked like he was going to hyperventilate by the time the doctors came in. I finally started breathing again and the machine registered it.

"Tris, what happened?!" Tobias practically yells with a hoarse voice that sounds like he was crying. I just stare at him. Then I finally speak, but it sounds like a whisper, "I may not survive?" He heard and takes me in his arms and holds me tightly so I can cry on his shoulder.

When it was time for the arrival of Jenna, Tobias was saying everything he could think of to assure me that I would make it through this.

Not 15 minutes later, Jenna arrived. The doctors took her to get her cleaned. I was so low on energy, out of breath, and _very _pale. Tobias came over to mea with tears in his eyes. "She's beautiful." He says as he strokes my hair and face and kissed my forehead. Soon the doctor came out and put Jenna in my arms. She was tucked in a pink blanket with a little pink beanie on her head.

"Hi Jenna. I'm your mommy." I say out of breath and on the verge of tears. I show her to Tobias, whose smiling at her. "And that's your daddy. We love you very much." I hand her over to Tobias who cradles and hugs her gently.

I was so weak after what happened that I passed out.

_End of flashback_

I must have been thinking about that day for a long time when Tobias calls my name.

"Tris! You ok there?" He says with a concerned face. I look at him with a scared face. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asks while taking my hand.

"I was thinking about the day Jenna came." He must know exactly what I mean because he face goes blank.

He takes my face in his hands and kisses me. We part and he just looks at me. "We will get through this one with no problem, I know it. It's been 7 years, I'm sure there won't be anything wrong." I really hope he's right.

**Tobias' POV**

I remember that day, a little too clearly. That was the most terrifying days of my life. I almost lost my Tris. The love of my life, and the mother of my two, wonderful kids, and hopefully three, wonderful kids.

I take her hand when we get out of the car, and head into the hospital. We check in a nurse takes us into an empty room and tell us to wait for the doctor.

Tris holds my hand like there's no tomorrow. I'm afraid she might break it like when Jake was born. Speaking of Jake, I wonder what he and Jenna are doing with Christina. They're probably guessing if the baby would be a girl or a boy.

My thoughts are interrupted by Tris quickly squeezing my hand when the doctor comes in.

"Well now, if it isn't Tris and Four. What brings you two here?" He asks. He's Jenna and Jakes doctor. I bet he doesn't have a clue as to why we would be here after all these years.

"We were hoping to get Tris checked out. To see if she was able to have another baby." As I say this, his face goes blank. I look back at Tris and she has the same expression.

After what seems like forever, we finished getting Tris looked and the doctor comes back with the results. "Well Tris," He says while look at the papers on his clip board. "Looks like your body repaired itself nicely after the past 7 years." I look at Tris. She looks very relieved. But I can tell she still wants to know if she still can have a kid.

"I don't see why you can't have a baby. You're all set. Congrats." He says looking at the both of us. Tris hugs my so tightly, that I almost can't breathe. We are just about to leave the room when the doctor calls us back.

"Wait a second." He calls to us, and we look back to see that he's looking back at the papers. He looks to be thinking something over. We head back over to the bed and sit down in front of him. I don't know if this is going to end well or not.

**Ooooh, cliff hanger! What do you guys think? Will the doctor say that she actually can't have another baby or what? It's up to you to decide what should happen next. Read, Review, PM me, and let me know.**

**Bye for now :)**


	11. Surprise

**Before anyone starts reading, I'd like to give a little shout out to a reviewer, dreamer, who I'm guessing is a guest reader. They got my idea that I was thinking of right off the back. But there is a little twist. **

**P.s., I also wanted to warn you all ahead of time that I'm starting to run out of ideas. So this, and one more chapter, may be that last ones for a little while. But I will have Tobias continue with the kids' bedtime story**

**Enjoy, my wonderful readers :)**

***Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth. Like I said before I own the book, and that's about it.**

**Chapter 11 – Surprise**

**Tris' POV**

We sit back down in front of the doctor. I can't tell by the look on his face if this is going to be good news or bad.

I look at Tobias nervously and it seems like he can't tell whether this is good or bad either. "I just came across something that showed up in your test, Tris." He finally looks up, still with a lack of facial expression.

A few seconds go by, and he starts smiling. "Tris, it appears that you are already pregnant."

I just look at him, my mouth hanging open in shock. "Really?" Tobias and I say together. "Yes. But that's only part of the good news." He says. There's more good news? What could be better than this? I look at Tobias, who still looks surprised, then back at the doctor.

He smiles at us and says what we never expected to hear. "The other part is that, you're going to have twins." I don't know what happens next, but all I know is that my heart is racing and then my vision goes black. The last thing I hear is Tobias calling my name and yelling at the doctor to do something.

PAGE BREAK

I wake up and I'm in a familiar room. I turn my head to the left and I realize that I'm in the same room as before. Except this time, I'm in the bed and covered with the blanket with a wet towel on my head. I turn to my right and see Tobias with one hand in a fist and the other covers it, while he rests his elbows on his knees. He has his head resting on his hands and I hear the constant tapping of his feet on the tile floor.

"Tobias," I say as I reach for his hand. He looks up at me with relieve written across his face. "Tris," Is all he says before he leans over and wraps me in his arms.

"What happened? Why are we still here and why am I in a hospital bed?" I ask after he finally releases me. He looks at thoughtfully and says, "You were so shocked at the new, I guess, that your heart rate went up, and then you blacked out." Then he looks down and continues. "You scared me to death Tris." He says the last part so quietly, that I'm not sure I heard him right.

I scared the legendary Four? Who would have guessed? I take his hand and he looks at me. I smile to assure him that I'm ok now. "Hey. I'm awake now right?" He just nods. "So what are we still doing here? Let's get out of here and get something to eat. I haven't had the Dauntless cake in _days._" I say in my famous exaggerated way that just makes him laugh.

**Tobias' POV**

After Tris woke up and said that she wanted Dauntless cake, then I definitely knew that she was ready to leave. I get us checked out after they doctor said that she was all set to go. We get in the car and head home. Right now I just want to see my kids, eat, get further along in their bed time story, that I'm sure their waiting to hear the ending of, and spend some quiet time with my Tris.

After our appointment at the doctors, I head to Christina and Wills place and pick up the kids while I make Tris rest some more. Pretty soon they will have to be watching _four_ kids for us when we are out. I somewhat laugh at the thought of having the number of kids being that same as my nickname.

By the time I get to their door, I can't stop smiling at all the great thoughts running through my head. The door opens, revealing my beautifully dressed up Jenna, and a handsomely dressed Jake. Christina obviously took them shopping, though, I have no idea why.

"Dad!" They shout together. I bend down and they jump into my arms. I pick up with barley any trouble. "Where's Mom?" Jake asks me. "She's at home, sleeping." I reply. As I say this, I see Will coming to the door. "Hey Four. How'd your "thing" go?" That's right. Will is the only one who knows where Tris and I went today, and I made sure that he wouldn't tell Christina. We all want to see how long it takes for her to realize the news _before_ Tris starts to show.

"It went…ok, for the most part. Until she passed out, that is." I soon as the words leave my mouth, his face goes serious and filled with concern. "What?! Is she ok? How is she? Should I call Chris-" "Will, she's fine, calm down. You're started to freak them out." I say and me and Will look at the kids who have nudged closer, if that's even possible, into my chest. "I'm sorry you two." He says while rubbing their backs to calm them down. He's really good with these two. I wonder why he and Christina don't have their own kids. I might not want to ask, seeing as how I don't know whether asking would lead to a good or bad reaction from one of them.

After they calm down, we say goodnight, and head home. "Daddy, how come Mommy is sleeping? It's only…" Jenna stops and looks at her digital watch that has dogs all over it. "7:30p.m. It's too early for anyone to go to sleep." She says with a questioning look on her face. "Mommy has had a very long day, so she's resting for the night. So do you know what that means you two?" I look at both of them and they just shake their heads. "That means," I say with a smile, and they smile in return. "That I get to tell the next part of the story!" I say while swinging them around, making them laugh so loudly, that I think they just might wake up anyone that may trying to sleep.

We get home and I set them down and Bear comes over and practically knocks them to the ground. Again, they start to get louder, so I get them to quiet down and take Bear down to hall to play. I make my way to mine and Tris' room to find her sleeping. I write her a note, telling her that I already picked up Jake and Jenna, Bear was taken care of, and that I would take care of the kids, dinner and story time.

I move her hair out of her face and kiss her cheek. With that, I leave and shut the door quietly, so I don't make any noise that might wake her up.

Just after I had the kids help set the table and get ready for dinner and their pajamas set up for later, Jake comes up to me and hugs my legs. I look down to see a wide smile plastered across his face. I bet he is going to ask something about him having a baby brother or another sister.

He whispers so that he doesn't wake Tris and so Jenna doesn't hear what's going on. "So Dad, am I getting a little brother, or a little sister?"

_I knew it_! I think to myself. I bend down to pick him up, bring him into the dining room and sit him down in his seat at the table. How can I explain to him that he might have two little brothers, two more little sisters, or a little brother and another little sister, without him getting way over excited?

One other thing starts comes to mind as well. What will Jenna think about having little brothers, sisters, or both?

**A/N: What do you think Jenna will do? Will she be happy at the thought of being a big sister? OR will she be upset that Tobias and Tris will have to pay a **_**little **_**more attention to the twins than Jake and Jenna? Guess you'll have to wait and see what happens in the next chapter.**

**Later :)**


	12. Tobias' Explanation

**This is the last chapter for a little while, so I'll try to make it as long as possible. As I said in chapter 11, I am running low on ideas. So I would REALLY like for you all to tell my some things that you would like to see happen with the Eaton family and their story. Enjoy.**

***I do not own Divergent**

**Chapter 12 – Tobias' Explanation**

**Tris' POV**

I wake up from my little nap and notice a little note on the nightstand, and a small card on the other pillow. Of course it would be from Tobias and the kids, I know that quick, scribbled hand writing, and the combined messy handwriting from the kids, anywhere. I read Tobias' note first.

_Tris,_

_I already picked up the little monsters from Will and Christina's. Will started to get worried about you, but I told him you were fine and the appointment went ok. I also took care of Bear, getting the kids cleaned up for dinner, which I already made. It's your favorite, hamburgers with everything, and for dessert, chocolate cake. _

_The kids also made you a little card which I'm willing to bet that you've already noticed on the other pillow. I'm also sure that you will have noticed that everything, for once, is quiet just the way you like it._

_P.s., I almost forgot to tell you. The other night, I talked to Jake about him probably having a little brother or another little sister. Don't get mad, but I had to ask him to see if he was ok with the idea, seeing as how he was acting the way he was. Turns out, he's really excited to be a big brother again. Now that you've finished reading, check out with the monsters made for you._

I laughed at just about everything he wrote and the fact that keeps referring the kids to 'little monsters' whenever he sees fit. As told, I turn over and reach for the kids' card. It has a bunch of little drawings on all over the front. Inside it reads;

_Hi Mom! Dad already made dinner. He says it's your favorite, hamburgers with tomatoes, unions, and a bunch of other stuff on it. _Jakes' writing.

_Daddy also got CHOCOLATE CAKE! Wake up soon so we can have dessert!_ Jennas writing.

_Love Jenna and Jake_

I laugh at both little notes that they made. I get up and put a hand on my stomach and a thought comes to mind. _I wonder if they're boys, girls, or both._ I smile at the thought and open the door a crack. It's just wide enough for me to see Tobias with Jake at the dining room table talking in whisper. I listen in as best I can without leaving the bedroom.

**Tobias' POV**

"Jake, remember from the other night, when I asked if you would be ok with having a baby brother or another baby sister?" I ask him and he nods, still with a smile on his face. "Well, it looks like that you be the big brother of two more babies." Since I'm facing my bedroom door, I see it open a little and Tris is leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest, smiling at me and Jake. I smile back then look at Jake.

I don't if it's possible that his smile can get any bigger than it is now, and this makes me smile. Then he starts getting excited and whispering a mile a minute. "NO WAY! I'M GETTING TWO BABY BROTHERS? OR SISTERS? THIS IS SO COOL! I get to teach them everything I know. We can play with my cars, play ball with Bear, play Jenna outside. I can even teach them to drive my racecar!" He doesn't stop jumping in his seat and I'm afraid he'll fall over to the floor.

"Jake, take it easy. Sit down before you fall off and get hurt." I say grabbing his arm and gently pulled him back down to have a seat. I look over again to see Tris with her hand over her mouth trying to stifle her laughter so she can remain hidden from Jakes view. "Ok, now that you've let out all that excitement, you have to calm down now. I need to tell you something very important." At this he starts to calm down and give me his full attention.

But soon, Jenna comes out of the other room, with Bear at her side, and come over to us. "Jake how come you're so excited?" I guess Jakes reaction to the news wasn't quiet enough, because obviously Jenna heard his whispered excitement. "Come here Jenna, sit on my lap. I have some big news to tell you about." I say to her and she runs over to me and jumps up for me to catch her. I sit her down on my lap so she's facing me and not Tris, whose still in the same leaning position as before. I look over to her, as if asking if I should tell her too, and she just nods inn return.

This time I'm looking at Jenna, who seems to be excited that I'm going to tell her the same thing I told Jake. "Well Jenna," I start, and mess up her nicely fixed up hair, and she laughs. Then I continue. "It looks like you're going to be a big sister." She has a confuse look on her face.

I smile at her and start to explain. "Mommy is going to have another baby. Well, she's going to have _two_, actually." Then she has a big smile as she starts to understand what I just said. "I get to be a big sister! This is great, if they're girls, I can play dolls with them, teach them how to play with Bear, and…" She stops and thinks for a second then continues. "And a bunch of other things!" She finishes off with spreading her arms wide, almost hitting me and Jake in the face.

Looking back at Tris, I can see she's trying very hard to keep her laughing from giving her away. She goes back into the bedroom with one last look and smile in my direction. "Daddy, is Mommy still sleeping?" She asks me. I nod yes so they don't bother Tris from her probably laughing fit in our room.

"Before you two finish getting ready, Jenna you have to understand something." I get a nod in response. "Mommy is having _two_ babies, but we don't know if they are boys, girls, or if there will be one girl and one boy. Do you understand?" She nods again. "Ok, you two can go now." I say, messing up their hair one more time before they leave.

I go to see Tris before I finish making dinner. I walk in to the room and see her robe thrown on the floor, her shoes scattered on the floor haphazardly. I look around to see our bathroom door open slightly, and her Tris sniffling inside. I go into the bathroom to find her on the floor with a pale face, leaning over the toilet. I run over to her and hold her hair of her face and rub her back. In a couple minutes, she seems to be finished, and leans back into my chest.

**Tris' POV**

After I watch Tobias telling Jenna that she's going to be a big sister and telling Jake that he's going to be a big brother again, they get very excited. But I don't see what happens next, because after I nod yes to Tobias, I shut the door and run to our bathroom, throwing my off onto the floor and kicking my shoes, that are on the floor, in different directions.

I start to throw up so much that don't think I have any food left inside me from when we got home from the hospital. Minutes later, I'm still here leaning over the toilet, I feel Tobias sit behind me and move my hair out of my face and rub my back to calm me down.

"Are you ok now?" He asks and I hear the concern in his voice. "Yes, I don't know why this is happening now when it should have started a few days ago." I say.

He wraps my in his arms, pulling me closer to him, and kisses my head. "Maybe this is what happens with twins. Things are probably going to be a little different because you're carrying two children this time." He explains his theory and I just nod, leaning my head against his chest.

"Are you going to finish the bed time story tonight, or am I?" I ask. I turn to face him with a small smile on my face, which, by the looks of it, doesn't last long because before I know it, I'm back to throwing up.

"I take it I'll be telling it tonight Tris. You really look like you need to rest. But first, are you up for a burger and a small slice of cake?" he ask me, still concerned. "Ok." I agreed. After I was finished, Tobias brought me a burger and a small piece of cake. I manage to keep it all down and go back to bed.

**Tobias' POV**

After I gave Tris her dinner, she went back to sleep. So now it was just Jake, Jenna, ad me at the table eating, talking, and laughing quietly.

When we finish, the kids help me clear the table and wash out plates. Then they go and get into their pajamas and run into Jennas room. I have decided that there will be no interruptions tonight. This way, I can have my turn of well-deserved rest after a long day of events that occurred. "Ok, tonight, there will be no interruptions, ok?" I eye both of them with my serious face. They look at each other and nod.

"Ok. Let me think. We last left off where Aunt Christina and Uncle Will promised to take good care of your Mom, right?" I am answered with nods, and I continue. "So, that meant that I would also have to try my very best to look after her too. But in a secretive way because we didn't know we liked each other in the beginning." As I finish that sentence, Bear comes running in, and knocks me over and starts licking my face. The kids just fall off their pills on the floor and roll over laughing.

"Bear… get… off… me!" I try to say while Bear continues to lick me.

After a minute, I decide I've had enough. I lift Bear up off of me and put him in the living room. When I walk back to Jennas room, I shut the door. "There, now I hope that we won't be interrupted." I say as their laughter starts to die down.

"As I was saying." I say as I take my place back on the floor. "Since me and Mom didn't really know each other at that time, I was just her teacher during initiation. When I took them to the dining hall, that's when Mom had her very first hamburger. Turns out, she loved them, and now they're her favorite food. Right after the Dauntless chocolate cake."

They laugh at that because now they know why burgers are Tris' favorite food right next to cake.

I decide to leave out the part where Eric came by and skip right to the next that in the training room. Looking at the clock, it says 7:50 p.m. The kids have to go to bed at 8:00 p.m., so I have to try to get as much of the story in that time period as possible.

"The next day, all the initiates, meaning your Mom, Uncle Will, Aunt Christina and everyone else, met up in the training room. That is when I taught every how to fi-" I doubt Tris would want me telling them about shooting a gun or throwing knives and what happened when I had to throw knives at her head until they are older. "I mean, I taught them how to hit targets with different objects. This went on from the moment they woke up until it was time for lunch. After they came back from eating, I then had to teach them different kinds of fighting techniques."

As soon as I the last words leave my mouth, I look over the Jenna and Jake asleep leaning on the wall. I chuck silently to myself and go over to Jenna and pick her up first, since we are in her room, and tuck her into bed. I kiss her head and go pick up Jake. I get to his room, tuck him into his bed, and gently mess up his hair. Making sure their night lights are on, I head to my room to check on Tris. She is sleeping, so that means I have time to take Bear out to do his business outside the compound. This usually counts as his walks during the day because it's a long way in both directions.

I finally come back, and Bear heads straight for his bed in the hallway between Jenna and Jakes bedrooms. He claimed that to be where he sleeps as soon as the kids came along. Double checking the lights are all off, I go to bed and lie down behind Tris, wrapping my arm around her waist. I hear her laugh a little, letting me know that she's not sleeping. I should have known that she would be sleeping unless I was with her.

**Tris' POV**

I can tell that Tobias was done telling the story for the night by the feeling of his arm on my waist. I let out a little laugh, to let him know that I'm awake, and turn around to come face to face with a tired, smiling Tobias. He puts his hand in my hair and kisses me. I do the same and kiss him back.

We part for air and smile at one another. He moves back a little but I don't know why. "Tob-" I start, but am cut off with his hand placed on my stomach. He smiles at where his hand is and bends down to rest is his lighting over his hand.

"Hey there little ones. I'm your Daddy. I love you and your Mommy very," he kisses my stomach once. "Very," Twice. "Much." He finishes but this time, he comes back up and kisses me. Soon we fall asleep with my back up against his chest, his arms around me, and his hand rubbing small circles on my stomach.

"I love you." He says in a very tired voice. "I love you." With those three words being said, I drift off asleep comfortable, and happy.

**Longest, chapter, EVER! Wow, did that take a long time to write. I hope it wasn't so long that it bored you.**

**As you know, this is the last chapter for a couple days. Read, review, and tell me what you think.**

**Until next time, later :)**


	13. Bear

**Well now. That was a VERY short writer's block session. It was shorter than m last one. Here is another chapter for guys. Oh, before I forget, just wanted to let you all know that I'm making ever one a little OOC, just because I don't know how I'm going to make them act like the way they do in the book.**

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

***I don't own Divergent**

**Chapter 13 – Bear**

**Tobias' POV**

Finally, a Saturday, a day where my growing family and I get to spend the day together without having to go to work or school. I wake up with my arm still around Tris' waist and her hand over mine. I slightly move over her to see if she's awake. And she's not, just smiling at something from her dream. I decide to wake her up with a light kiss.

After a few seconds, she starts to turn to face me, still smiling. "I love it when you wake me up like this." She says, finally opening her eyes. "Good morning to you too beautiful." I say with another kiss. "How are you feeling today?" I ask, considering how she was feeling last night. "Better." Is all she says with a small smile. This doesn't seem to last long, because she's off to the bathroom again.

I let out a small sigh, and jog to the bathroom. I hold her hair out her face. "I guess you're actually _not _feeling better today then?" Tris just looks back at me with her look that basically says _'Watch it, Four'_. I just laugh and help her up. She goes and brushes her teeth and fixes her hair. I go behind her, put my arms around her, and rest my chin on her shoulder while she tilts her head back to rest on my shoulder.

Not 5 seconds later, we hear the kids running down the hall faster than ever. "Bear?... Mommy! Daddy!" Jenna yells, running into our room, then coming into our bathroom. She looks like she's about to cry. I hate seeing my little girl cry.

**Tris' POV**

"Bear?... Mommy! Daddy!" yells Jenna, who comes running, from the living room most likely, into mine and Tobias' bathroom. Tears are starting to fall down her cheek. What happened to make her cry? She rarely does this.

"Jenna, what's wrong?" I ask her. She comes running up to me, and I pick her up. She just starts crying into my shoulder. I look up at Tobias and see that he has the same worried look on his face as I do. We rush into the living room to see Jake sitting with his legs crosses on the living room floor near the couch next to Bear, where he doesn't normally sleep. Jake looks up at us, and I see that he has tears starting to form in his eyes too. _What is wrong with Bear that could bake the kids cry like this?_ I think to myself.

Handing Jenna to Tobias, while she softly says "_Daddy," _while crying, I rush over to Jake. He does the same as Jenna did in our room. He just cries on my shoulder, and points to Bear.

He doesn't look too good. The Bear I know usually rolls over on his back to have his stomach rubbed or jumps up to be played with. _This_ Bear is the complete opposite. The way he's curled up in a ball, looking up at me with sad eyes, tells me there is something wrong.

"Tobias… come take a look at Bear." Turning to Jake trying to calm him down I tell him, "Jake, take your sister to your room and help calm her down. Dad's going to call Uncle Will and Aunt Christina and they are going to watch you will Dad and I take Bear to the vet, ok?" He nods while wiping his face. He takes Jennas hand and takes her to his room.

Tobias sits on the floor next to me and starts petting Bear gently. I just look at him sadly while he just looks at Bear. "Tobias, do you think…" I start, but he cuts me off. "Tris, don't think like that, please. I'll call the Christina and Will while I call the vet." I guess he noticed the tears starting to fall on my face because he looks at me and hold me tight an secure against his chest. I cry into his chest while he's on the phone with Will.

**Tobias' POV**

I take my cell phone out of my pocket and dial Will's number. He picks up instantly, as he always does when it's me because I usually _never_ call.

"Four? What wrong." It's kind a good thing how he knows something's wrong when I call him. "Will, get Christina. We need you to watch the kids for us for a while." As I say this, Tris starts crying a little louder than before. Apparently, I'm not the only one who's noticed. "Four, is that Tris? What's wrong? Is she ok, is she hurt?" He starts talking a mile a minute, not stopping to take a breath. "Will Tris is fine. It's… Bear… something's wrong and…."

I guess it take him a second to realize what I'm trying to get at, before I hear Will telling Christina to quickly get ready and him tell her to come to our house. "We'll be there in a couple minutes Four. Christina is now freaking out so I'll calm her down before we leave." He says in a rush so he can calm Chris. "Ok, just… hurry. Tris and the kids are really scared and upset." I turn my head away from Tris so she can't hear what I'm going to tell Will next. "Will," taking a deep breath and releasing a heavy sigh, I continue, "Tris thinks that Bear… you know…" I don't want to word it the way she thinks, because I don't want to believe that Bear has lived his life to the fullest already. "Oh, I get it. Ok, we'll be there soon. Tell the kids we're on our way now. We are down stairs so it should only take a couple minutes." He says. "Thanks Will. See you soon."

Hanging up the phone, I hug Tris again and kiss her head. I really hate seeing my Tris this way. She doesn't need to be stressed in her condition. "Tris, Will and Christina are on their way. Go tell the kids, while I get Bear into his carrier so we can head to the vet." I say while rubbing her back to calm her down, and it seems to work.

PAGE BREAK

Tris got the kids to calm down by the time Will and Christina arrived. It was hard lugging Bears carrier down to the elevator, since it was far away from our apartment.

"Tobias, please, just listen to what I have to ask you before you say anything." Tris says while taking my hand and lacing it with hers. I sigh, "Ok." She looks down, at the carrier for a second, then looks back at me.

"Do you think that Bear is… you know…" she stops then looks down again. I know what she means. I don't like the though either but what can we do? We got Bear when he was just a pup at 10 weeks old, and had him for 12 years already. Four years before Jake was born, which is a long time. He has had a really happy life since we got him. I think that his days are coming to an end, but I don't want to believe it. But I do know that Tris deserves to know that I think this is it for Bear.

**Tris' POV**

I look up at Tobias, and see that he's already looking at me. I know that Bear may only have so days or so before he's gone, but I want to know if he thinks the same thing.

He lets out another sigh, and looks at the carrier at our feet. "Yes, Tris. I think that this is it for Bear. I don't want to believe it, but it's true." He looks at me and when he does, I see that he's trying not to cry. I just hug him tightly and don't let go until the elevator beeps, telling us that we have reached our floor.

Tobias picks up the carrier with some difficulty, and bring it to out car. He places it in very carefully so he doesn't disturb Bear too much. I get in the passenger seat, waiting for him to get in. But when I look to the back seat, I see Tobias kneeling on the ground with one hand and his leaning on the carrier, just looking at Bear inside. He has his eyes closed, like he does when he's thinking. Soon, he gets up, shuts the back door, and gets in the drivers' seat. Taking my hand, he takes off from the compound, and heads to the vet.

On our way to the vet, I called ahead of time to let them know that we are bringing out dog in. When we get there, I just tell the receptionist mine and Bears name. She tells us to have a seat in the waiting area, and I take a seat next to Tobias. He puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Tris, if the expected is to come, we have to be strong ok?" he says this as he leans over and kisses my head and rubs my shoulder. I just nod, not able to form words at the moment. I still don't like the fact that we might have Bear for much longer.

"Bear" the vet calls out. We make our way to the office and set Bear's carrier on the floor. I open the door, expecting to see Bear running out as he always does, but that does not happen. The vet asks us what the problem is. As Tobias explains, I just sit on the floor, petting Bear's soft brown fur for what may my last time or so.

The vet slowly gets Bear to walk out onto the tile floor, pick him up, and gently puts him on the examining table. He check his heart, eyes, whatever he can to see if there's something that can be helped and be made better in no time. But by the look on he has on his face while checking him over, I can tell that something is wrong.

**A/N: If there are people who are wondering where they live, they still live in the Dauntless compound. So, what do you think will happen with Bear? It's all up to you guys to tell me what you think. I will do whatever I can to make this story interesting for all of you.**

**So read, review, and tell me what you think. Enjoy :)**


	14. Results and mishaps

**Authors note at bottom. I'm just going to let you read the chapter so I don't waste your time before you even start reading. Enjoy :)**

***I do now own Divergent. It is, and always will be, Veronica Roth's**

**Chapter 14 - Results and mishaps **

**Tobias' POV**

We arrive at the vet and I take Bear and sit on the benches in the waiting area and wait for Tris. She is so upset, I can see it in her eyes, and I hate it. She doesn't need this right now. I feel so bad that there isn't anything I can do to make Bear any better.

What feels like hours, later, we are called into the vet's office where they will take a look at Bear. Tris is the last to enter the room, so she shuts the doors, sits on the cold tile floor, and opens the carrier and starts petting Bear.

The vet somehow eases Bear out of the carrier onto the tile floor, and gently picks him up onto the table to examine him. He has that look on his face that tells me there's something wrong. I look at Tris, and I see that she has noticed his face as well.

He takes a sample of Bears blood, and tells us he'll be back in a little while. I just lean on the wall, and watch as Tris lays her head against Bears and cries against his soft brown fur. I don't like to think about what it will feel like without coming home to no dog jumping all over the place and practically knocking over onto the floor. I laugh a little as the memories of Bear jumping all over me come flooding back into my mind.

Tris looks up, still with tears in her eyes, and speaks so softly that I have to almost strain to hear what she says. "What are you laughing at?" She tries to hold in her tears, but it doesn't work.

"I'm laughing at the memories of Bear when he jumped on my and pushing me to floor as I came back to the apartment." She seems to smile at that, but it's a weak one. I motion for her to come next to me, but she refuses to leave Bears side. So I walk over to her and gently ease her off him so I'm the one she's holding tightly. It's a good thing I took her off Bear, because by judging how tightly she's holding me, she might have squished Bear.

"Tobias… wh- what are w- we going to tell the kids?" She says as she tries to pull herself back together. "I don't know. I'll think of something." I say quietly in her hair as I rub her back in a way that always calms her down.

The vet comes back, and he still has that look on his face. "Well, I have some good news, and I have some bad news. What would you like to hear first?" he says this as he looks at how I hold my crying Tris in my arms tightly against my chest. I look down and whisper to her, "It's up to you, Tris." She sniffles once, dries her eyes, and looks at the vet. "The bad news first, please." He nods and looks at his clipboard.

"Well, from what the blood test showed, it looks like Bear has…" he stops, takes a deep breath in and sighs. He looks down as he continues. "It looks like he has Osteosarcoma." He looks up and I guess he sees the confusion on our faces, so he starts to explain. "This is an aggressive bone tumor, which occurs commonly in large breed dogs, that slowly spreads to the lungs."

Tris takes in a sharp, quick breath, and turns her face into my chest as she starts to cry again. This time, it's a quiet cry. But I don't think her quietness will last much longer. The vet continues.

"And from the looks of it, it's already reached his lungs. At this point it doesn't look like it can be cured." As I suspected, Tris sobs loudly, but it't s bit muffled because of my shirt. "But the good news is, we have something that we hope will cure it, or at least, easy it down for him to tolerate it enough to move around, but not as much as he used to." Tris slightly looks up at me and he eyes are read and puffy. I rub her shoulders, and nod for her to go to Bear. She runs to him, and hugs him like she was before, and cries a little into his fur. She sounds more muffled than she did when she cried into my shirt. I've never seen Tris like this before, and I hope I wont have to see it for a while after we leave here.

**Tris' POV**

_Why? Why Bear? _I think to myself before I am lightly lifted off of Bear again, and pulled into Tobias' chest once again. "Tris, the vet just told me that he thinks we should leave Bear here for the night. That way they can see how serious it is, and how much medicine they might need to help ease his pain a bit." He says as he whispers in my ear.

"Thank you." I say to the vet. He just nods and looks at Bear. I walk over to Bear for the last time tonight, and kiss his face. "It's going to be ok boy." I pet is head and he just stares at me with sad eyes. Those eyes are the last things I see before Tobias guides be back outside and into our car.

PAGE BREAK

By the time we get home, it's 1:30 p.m. in the afternoon. I'm pretty sure that we left 10: a.m. We go into the living room, to see Will, Christina, Jake and Jenna sleeping on the couch, surrounded by pillow, blankets, and cups of hot chocolate on the table.

I didn't know that we had chocolate in the cabinets. If I did, I would have had some when it started snowing a week ago. Tobias hugs my one more time before he goes over to wake Will and Christina without waking up Jake and Jenna from their nap.

"Will… Will. Wake up, we're back." He says as he gently shakes Will's shoulder. He wakes with a small start and looks around to make sense of where he is. He sees us and starts to whisper. "Hey guys, how'd it go?" by the look on his face, he seems worried about Bear as well. "And where's Bear?"

"We had to leave him there over night." I start, then look at the kids. "We'll take the kids into their beds, and we'll explain after. Wake up Christina and tell her we're here." Tobias says and Will just nods. We gently pick up our kids, so we don't wake them up, and bring them to their rooms.

Minutes after we put the kids to bed, I see Christina starting to wake up. I smile at her when she looks at me, but it's a quick smile. She looks at me with sad eyes, and motions for me to come over. When I do, she pulls me into a tight hug, and we start to cry a little on each other's shoulders. I look at Tobias from behind Christina's shoulder and I try to tell him to talk to Will out in the hall. He nods and tells Will to follow him, and then they're gone.

"Tris, what's wrong with Bear?" She says after she's somewhat stopped crying and looks at me. I tell her what his vet said, and she just takes a deep breath and lets out a slightly shaky sigh. She has been a part of Bears life since we got him, so she loves him just as much as we do. "I'm so sorry Tris." That's all she gets to say before I start to cry on her shoulder again.

**Tobias' POV**

I just explained to Will what the vet told us about the illness that Bear has come down with. He looks very upset, and I can see why. He and Christina have been like family to Bear ever since he was a pup. There is no way they would be able to take this any easier than how we will when we find out more about what's going on with Bear at the vets tomorrow.

"I'm starting to see why he seemed a little low on energy the other night. But I thought he just had some kind of could because of the weather. It seems as though I'm wrong." He says this while looking at the ground and leaning against the brick wall.

I put a hand on his shoulder and he looks up. "Now you see why Tris was crying when I could you earlier. She seemed to realize that there isn't much that we have left to spend with him before, you know." He nods. "I bet Tris told Christina what happened already, so I don't see the need to mention this again until next time." We both get off from the wall and head back into the apartment.

I get in and shut the door behind me. But as soon as I turn around, I find what I least expected. I see Tris in the far corner of the living room, on the floor crying. And she's holding her stomach tightly.

This day didn't go the way I had expected it to as I thought it would. What is wrong with Tris that she's crying out in pain and holding her stomach as if it's on fire.

"Will, Christina? Can you watch the kids for the rest of the night? I need to get Tris to the hospital!" they nod quickly. "There are left overs from dinner from last night. You can also order out." I explain as I pick up Tris and she cries out in pain even more than before. I'm afraid she'll wake the kids, even if she's trying to be quiet.

"Tris, I'm taking you to the hospital. Just hold on a little longer." She nods while letting out a somewhat strangles cry. "Thanks guys" I say to them before I rush out the door and run to the elevator. I'm getting stares and confused looks as I run through the halls. But I don't have time to waste to bother paying them any attention. I need to get Tris to the hospital, and fast!

"Tobias… ah… the twins…" Is all she's able to say before she passes out from pain. But not after I get a look at her face, and see that she is completely pale.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Sorry, but you will soon see that there is a reason why it ended here and the way it did. What do you think will happen with Tris? Will she be well enough to see Bear the next day? Well, you will soon find out. Until the next chapter, which should be out later tonight, or tomorrow in the last afternoon. **

**Later! :)**


	15. Hospital

**Sorry I didn't update last night or the night before. But I had things to deal with so don't be mad! I was trying to write this chapter and have it done for last night, but like I said, things came up. But here it is now, chapter 15, ENJOY! :)**

**p.s., Don't mind the title. I couldn't think of one that fits this chapter. But if anyone has a title idea for this chapter, PM me. Ty!**

**Chapter 15 – Hospital**

**Tobias' POV**

I've been at the hospital waiting for Tris to wake up for almost 3 hours now. I sit by her bed hoping that she would wake up soon. Every hour, when my watch beeps, I look up anxious to see if Tris is up yet. But for hours now, she has not showed any response. Not even to the medicine the doctor gave her.

It is now 5:30 p.m., so an about a half hour, to doctor should be here to check on Tris, to see if she and the twins are ok. Oh no. I have not thought of the twins for as long as we've been here. I am almost dying now to find out if all three of them are going to be ok.

_Beep – beep…_ My watch signals that it is 6:00 p.m. As soon at stops going off, the doctor comes in. I am about to leave the room, just as I did the other times, but she stops me before I even get two feet away from Tris' bed. "Wait, a second." She says before she turns to look over at Tris. "I think she's waking up." I turn to look and see her moving in her sleep. This is the first time she's shown some sort of movement since I brought her here.

"Tris," I whisper, and I sit back down in the chair near her bed, and took her hand in mine. I notice her heart rate on the monitor increase when she speaks in her sleep. "Tobias… twins…" A few second after she says that, she stops moving and her heart rate starts slowing down. But it goes to what it was when I found her in the corner of the living room. It is _really _slow. I start to somewhat panic before another doctor come in when her heart monitor starts to beep. "Tris?!" is all I am able to say before the male doctor escorts me out into the hall. "Please, wait out here." I am about to protest before a door is shut in front of my face. So the only thing I can do now, is sit in the hallway in a chair. And wait.

PAGE BREAK

10 minutes. 10 minutes I have been in this hallway chair. These have to be the second, longest 10 minutes I have ever had to wait for. The first time being when there was going to be a problem when Jenna arrived.

Just before I was going to start pacing and getting more frustrated than ever, the doctors come out and tell me what was happening.

She woman doctor was already down the hall and away from us. So the male doctor was the one who had to tell me what I'm guessing has to be bad news, judging by the look on his face. He looks down when he speaks, "Tris… she…" he takes a few seconds to think things through. Then he finally looks up at me and continues. But before he can, I drop down back in my chair, not wanting to hear any more bad news for one day. He puts a hand on my shoulder, and that's when I look him in the eyes. I start talking before he has a chance to explain himself.

"Did she make it? Are the twins ok? Is Tris going to be alright?" I start asking a million questions in a matter of seconds before he finally stops me. "Mrs. Eaton, calm down. She and the twins are fine, for now. It's just… she has severe pain that's being caused by her appendix. That's what we found out, that her appendix was the cause for her to be in a lot of pain hours ago. But judging by the way her appendix looks now, it has gotten worse than it was earlier, which caused her to pass out from extreme pain minutes ago."

As he explains this, I just stare wide eyed and am about to almost have a panic attacked before he continues. _Please let Tris and the twins be ok. _Is all I can think about right now. Bear is very sick and at the vets, and now Tris isn't doing too good.

After I've somewhat gathered myself back together, I ask, "So, what does this mean? That you have to take her appendix out? If so, what about the twins?" as I say this, he looks at the floor, trying to think. Then he looks back at me. "We normally can remove it if this were a normal situation. But, seeing as she if a month into her pregnancy, this is something we have to take highly into consideration." As soon at those leave his mouth, I drop my head down into my hands. He continues, "We can make the pain that Tris is in as bearable as possible, until we see that there is nothing more we can do but take it out… while the twins are still inside her."

I look up at him, "Thank you." I take a deep breath before I stand up. "Can I see her?" he nods. "She is sleeping, but if she wakes up soon, don't tell her about our little discussion. It would only stress her out more than she already is. We will keep her overnight." I thank him and head to the door, but before I can open it, he lays a hand on my shoulder to stop me. "Mr. Eaton, do you already have children at home?" he asks. "Yes, I do. Two at home." I answer. "You may want to tell your sitters and your kids that Tris will be hear overnight and until further notice. I'm sure that she will still be sleeping by the time you get back." I nod. Opening the door a little, I look inside and see my Tris hooked up to wires and a machine. I hate to say that she looks weak, but it's the truth right now. I sigh, and shut the door, and head home.

**Will's POV**

"Uncle Will!" Jake yells as he comes running down the hall from his room, and into the living room. Christina and I just look at him, wondering why he has marker all over his face.

"Jake," Christina says while trying, but failing, to hold in her laughter. "Why do you have marker scribbled all over your face?"

"I woke up, and saw Jenna laughing on the floor. I ask her why, and she couldn't answer me. So I went in the bathroom, grabbed my step stool, and saw in the mirror that my face looks like this!"

As soon as he says this, Four comes rushing in the door and he's out of breath. It looks like he's been running. He turns the corner and stops short when he sees Jakes colorful face. "What did you do my son Christina!" he turns in Christina's direction, trying to hold back laughter as well. But Christina has failed from holding back her laughing a while ago.

"Dad, it wasn't Aunt Christina. It was Jenna!" He says to Four, then runs down the hall to his room, and come back, practically dragging her down the hall because she can't stand up due to her laughter.

"Jenna, why did you color on Jakes face?" Four asks while trying to get some marker off Jakes face with a wet napkin. But that doesn't seem to be helping.

"Be…because I… I thought it… was… funny!" is all she manages to say between laughing. She looks at Jake, then starts laughing again. I look at Christina who is doing the same thing. "Four, I'll get Jake set up for a shower in a few minutes. But for now answer me this. Why did you come rushing in here and out of breath?" After I said that, I start to regret it because his face goes from smiling to sadness.

He sighs, looks down and finally speaks. "Jake, go get you clothes and take a shower." "Ok Dad." He says before giving Four a hug then runs off. "And Jenna, don't do that again, ok?" he gives them a small smile. "Ok Daddy, I won't do that to Jake again." She gives him a hug and kiss on the cheek, and he does that same, and she runs off as well.

Making his way back into the living room with me and Christina, who finally stopped laughing, he sits in his recliner and sighs.

"It's Tris. She… *sigh*… she has a problem with her appendix." He says before he looks back up at us.

"But that is a something they can remove, right?" Christina asks while holding onto my hand tightly. Four continues, "Yes, but this situation is different. Since she's… uh… she already has something to deal with," he looks at me and I can tell by the look in his eyes that he still doesn't want Christina to know Tris is pregnant with another baby, let alone two. "They don't want to do surgery in her condition. So they are going to do everything they can to make her pain bearable until there is nothing else to do but take the surgery option."

He looks down. Then back at us. "They want her stay there overnight and until further notice. So I'll be staying there with Tris for a while. Now I'm just waiting until Jake gets out of the shower, and I'll tell both of them where I'm going." Just as he said that Jenna comes around the corner, runs up to Four, and jumps onto his lap.

"Daddy, where's Mommy?" she asks. He looks at us for help. As if we know what to do? "Jenna, I'll tell you when Jake comes out of the shower?" and as soon as _that _leaves his mouth, Jake comes from the bathroom with wet hair and his shorts on. "Tell her what when I get out of the shower?" he asks.

**Tobias' POV**

Jake came out of the shower as soon as those last few words left my mouth. "Tell her what when I get out of the shower?" Jake he ask.

"Jake, come here and join Jenna. I have something important to tell you." He comes over and jumps up on my lap. I look at Will, since he's the only other person who knows about Tris' situation, as to see if he can help me out here without telling Christina that Tris is pregnant. _With twins… _"I have to stay somewhere with you Mom for a while, ok? Your Aunt Christina and Uncle Will are going to watch you until I, or both me and you Mom, get back. Do you understand?" They both nod.

"Hurry back Daddy." Jenna says while they both hug me. I mess us their hair and they laugh. It's good to hear them laugh after hours of hearing nothing but the beeping of Tris' heart monitor at the hospital.

I put them down, and they run to their rooms to play or something. I stand up, thank Christina and Will for watching the kids. I'm about to leave when Will puts a hand on my shoulder, "Four, can I talk to you for a minute?" He looks back at Christina who has a worried look on her face. "Sure." I say as we walk into the hall outside my door. "Four, what should I tell Christina. She doesn't know Tris is… you know… _pregnant again._" He whispers the last part so no one would hear but me.

He stops, looks down and sighs. Looking back up, he continues. "All she knows is that she's at the hospital for her appendix, but she doesn't know the rest. What is something goes seriously wrong and…" he stops, and I'm glad he did before I would have had to stop him from continuing. I don't need those thoughts in my head right now. "She needs to know _something _Four. Or else she is going to go crazy and barge into that hospital room, and see that Tris is not just there for her appendix. What do you want me to do?"

I look down and sigh. I really need to get back to the hospital, so I have to figure something out, ad fast. I look back up and tell him what to do. "We wanted to keep the news of Tris being pregnant a secret until she started showing. But if what you said will happen, which I really hope not, I'll call you and let you know that you can tell Christina about Tris. Ok?" I ask him. He nods. "Good luck, and say hi to Tris for me when she wakes up." I nod, and he goes inside.

As soon as that door shuts and I hear the lock click into place, I run down the hall to the elevator. Once I make it outside to my car, I rush back to the hospital.

I arrive, and since I already know what room she's in, I go down the hall and find her door, B204. I walk in and see what I least expected.

**Cliffhanger again, sorry! I just had a really hard time to write this chapter, so I decided to end it here. That way I got to post a chapter up for you all to read, since it feel like forever, well to me anyways, since I posted another chapter. Don't worry though, I have an idea for what will happen in the next chapter, which, hopefully, will be up later (tonight). If not, then definitely tomorrow in the morning or afternoon. Until next time, later! :)**

**P.s., Like I said in the beginning, I couldn't think a good title for this chapter. So PM me if you have any ideas that I could it to. Thanks again! :)**


	16. Awake

**Ok, sorry this is a little off schedule, but here is the next chapter. **

**Oh, I forgot to put in the beginning of the last chapter that I do not own Divergent. Well, here is chapter 16 **

***I do not own Divergent, it is Veronica Roth's**

**Chapter 16 – Awake**

**Tris' POV**

I wake up in a white room with bright, blinding, lights above my head. I blink a few times to get used to the brightness. Turning my head to the left, I see someone I least expected. There he was. He sits there with his head down, in hands. He looks to be sleeping because his eyes are closed and because of his light breathing.

"Caleb." I manage to croak out because I haven't spoken in a while. He stirs at the sound of his name. He looks up and blinks a few times. "Tris." He says as he sits up in his chair. "You're awake. How are you feeling?" "I'm fine." I say as I try painfully, but successfully, to sit up in my bed. "Tris take it easy. You just woke up. Let yourself get adjusted to the pain medication." He says as he helps me sit up. "Caleb, I ever expected to see you, for a while. Especially in the hospital." I say to him playfully hitting his arm.

He just laughs, and we just chat for a while. I look at the clock above the door. Caleb turns around and sees what I'm looking at. "Don't worry Tris. I'm sure that Four will be here soon." I never expected him to mention Four either, seeing as they rarely get along, even after the kids arrived. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "Well, I was wandering around Erudite, and saw someone, that looked strangely like Four, running out of the hospital. So, I ran after him, just enough to see if I was right, and I was. When I figured that the only reason he would be here is because if something happened with you."

I bet he left to tell Will and Christina that I was here and any results he found out about what was wrong with me. I look at Caleb and we just start talking and joking around. After about 15 minutes or so, I see the door open. Well, part of the door because my eyes are filled with tear because of laughing so hard. I see someone walk in, and after I dry my eyes as best I can, I see that it's Tobias.

"Four." I say. I only call him that around Caleb because he still doesn't think his name fits his look. Kind of stupid, I know, but that's Caleb for you.

"Tris," he says as he rushes over to me and kisses me briefly because Caleb is still here. "How are you feeling?" I laugh, "If I am asked that one more time today, I am going to kick someone's butt when I get out of here." Tobias looks down at the ground when he sits on the chair on the opposite side of Caleb. He takes my hand. "Tobias? What's going on?" This time a call him by his name because he's starting to worry me.

He doesn't look up for what he says next. "Tris, you passed out because there is a problem with your appendix. And you passes out 3 hours ago, because of the intense pain it caused, and you have been out cold ever since. But…" he stops and sighs. "Tris, it is possible that it can be surgically taken out, but since you're… you know…" I know what he means and he doesn't want Caleb to know. And I don't want him to know yet either. "The doctor said that since you're already in a different situation, they are afraid to remove it because it might affect 'something else' inside." He looks up at me, then at Caleb.

"Caleb, what are you doing here, and how did you know Tris was here?" he asks him. Caleb looks up at him. "Well, I was walking around the Erudite compound, when I saw you running off out of the hospital to go somewhere in a hurry. So I figured that the only reason you would be here, is if something happened with Tris." Tobias takes my hand, and leans forward so he is whispering in my ear for what he says next. And it's directed at me. "Tris, should we tell him?" Apparently, he wasn't quiet enough. "Tell me what?" Caleb asks.

I look down at my blanket and sigh. I eventually look at Tobias and nod. Letting him know that he can tell Caleb what's going on. Tobias takes a deep breath, and begins. "Caleb, Tris is pregnant."

In a split second, Caleb's face goes from worried to shock. "What? You mean again?!" He practically yells. "You already have Jake and Jenna to worry about. Now you're going to have a third?" "Well, actually Caleb, it's going to be _four _kids. I'm having twins." Tobias explains. At that, Caleb starts getting a bit fidgety. He gets, up excuses himself for a little while, walks out the door and I hear a frustrated, type, sound that I haven't heard from him before. I thought he'd like the idea of being an uncle again.

"Tobias, do you think we did the right thing by telling him?" I ask, turning in his direction.

**Tobias' POV**

After Caleb left the room to let out is confusion and frustration, I see Tris turn her head in my direction. "Tobias, do you think we did the right thing by telling him?" she asks her voice full of concern. I take her hand in mine, and place the other on her cheek. I lean in and quietly say, "Yes, I do. Because if we didn't, who knows how he would react when you started to show. Well, unexpectedly to him anyways." With that, I kiss her lightly. I sit back in my chair just as Caleb returns a couple minutes later.

He looks more composed now than when he left. "Ok," he says as he sits back down on the opposite side of Tris' bed. "So, this means I get to be an uncle, again." After a couple minutes he starts smiling, probably at the thought of the kids. "What are you naming them?" he asks when he looks at both of us.

Tris and Caleb get into a big conversation about baby names. I guess it's a good thing because it is stopping me from telling Tris about how the problems her appendix are causing might affect the kids, since she just woke up. I, or the doctor, will tell her tomorrow.

Soon, Caleb says that he has to go. It's 7:30 p.m., so the kids should be getting ready for bed soon. My thoughts are interrupted by Tris trying to reach for her cell phone on the table. "Tris, what do you want your phone for?" I ask after I get up and hand it to her. "I wanted to call the kids. And I wanted to try to continue their story over the phone while on speaker so that way I can have Christina tell me when they are falling asleep." I just nod. "That seems like a really good idea." Is all I say before she leans over, kisses me, and then starts calling home.

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry if this is late. I had trouble trying to figure out how to word this chapter. If you don't like it, again, I apologize. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. **

**Later! :)**


	17. Story Continues and Will's Question

**Authors note at bottom.  
Enjoy! :)**

***I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

**Chapter 17 – The Story Continues**

**Christina's POV**

_I hope Tris is going to be ok. If something happens, I don't know what we would explain it to the kids. _Just as I thought about Tris, my cell phone starts ringing and it shows Tris' name. "Tris!" I almost yell into the phone. "How are you? Are you ok?" she tells me that she's fine, and that she will be at the hospital until further notice from her doctor, which I hope will not be long. Her kids miss her just as much as I do. Probably more though, because their mom is at the hospital and not here with them.

"Chris, can you get the kids, and put me on speaker phone. I have an idea." She asks, and I can practically hear the smile in her voice. "Ok." I pull the phone away a little. "Jake, Jenna come here it's your Mom!" I yell to them. They come running down the hallway and I turn on the speaker phone option. "Ok, Tris. They're right here. Say 'hi' you two." "Hi Mom!" they yell in unison. "Hey guys! I miss you. What are you up to?" She says. I start to zone out a little as they talk until I hear my name. "Aunt Christina, did you here Mom?" Jake asks. "What? Uh, no, sorry. What did you say Tris?" "I said, I'm going to try and continue telling them their bedtime story over the phone. What do you think?" she says. "Sure. Kids go get ready for bed, and we will head to Jakes room for the story." They run down the hall, full of excitement.

"Christina? Are the kids away from the phone?" I hear Four's voice this time. "Yes, why?" I answer. "Take me off speaker phone for a minute. I need to talk to Will about something." He says. "Um… ok… Will, it's Four. He says he want to talk to you about something." I say to Will while I stand there with a confused look on my face. He takes the phone and goes out of the apartment.

A little while later, he comes back and hands me the phone and put it back on speaker. "Ok, you're back on speaker. And the kids are waiting." I tell whoever is on the other end this time. "Ok Christina. Let's continue this story that was our dangerous lives as being initiates." Tris jokes over the phone. I laugh, hang up after I tell her I'll call to let her know we are ready, and head to Jakes room.

"Kids, let's go, it's getting late and passing your bed time." Will calls from Jakes room. I am about to get the pillows and blankets set up on the floor for the story, when Will comes up, and hugs me from behind and kisses my cheek. "Well, Christina. It looks like we, sort of, got a chance to see what life is like with kids." He says with a smile. _Is he trying to hint something? _I just looks at him with the same, small smile and ask, "What are you getting at, Will?" "Nothing." He says with a guilty look on his face. "Whatever you say. I'll get it out of you eventually." I say with a smile and kiss him.

"Aunt Christina, why are you and Uncle Will kissing for?" Jenna asks, making us break apart quickly. "Um, no reason. Come on now, get Jake and get ready over here on the blankets. I'm going to call your Mom when you two are ready so she can tell you the story." Jenna smiles and runs to get Jake.

"Chris," Will says with a somewhat heavy sigh as he takes my hand. "Yes, Will?" I just look at him, only to see they he's looking at doorway that Jenna ran out of. And he continues to look there for what he says next. "Do you ever think about… um… having kids?" He looks at me expectantly, and hopefully. _Did he just ask me if I wanted to have kids? _"Will, can we talk about this later, after they go to sleep?" I ask. I don't have a problem with this, it's just that it's so sudden of him to ask that. "Sure." Is all he says before he goes to make sure the kids are getting ready.

A couple minutes later, we are all sitting down on the pillows and blankets on the floor. "Ok, are we all settled down now so I can call your Mom?" I ask Jenna and Jake. They nods their heads quickly, eager to talk to Tris and Four again.

I take out my phone again and tap on Four's number. He picks up on the second ring. "Hey, Christina. Everything ok?" he sounds tired, and I can imagine why. "Yes, everything is fine. Tell Tris that the kids are all ready for their story." "I'm right here Chris. Four finally figured out how to set up his speaker phone setting." She laughs while I hear Four making a fake pouting sound in the background.

"We are waiting Mommy!" Jenna yells to the phone, making all of us in the room, and probably those two at the hospital, jump. "Jenna, why do you always yell?" Jake somewhat yells in return. Jenna sticks her tongue out at Jake when she says, "Because they are taking a long time." I hear Four and Tris laugh over the phone. "Jenna, are you and Jake ready for bed?" Four asks. "Yes!" The kids say at the same time. "Well ok then. Where did we leave off?" Four says. He's quiet for a minute before he starts again. "Oh yes, I was at the part where I had to teach your Mom, Uncle Will, and Aunt Christina different fighting techniques.

"FOUR!" Will, Tris, and I yell at him at the same time. "They don't need to know about that part until _later._" Tris says, emphasizing 'later'. "Right, sorry. Ok, um… oh, after I taught them how to do different _practice _techniques," he corrects 'fighting' with 'practice'. _Nice save from Tris' wrath,_ I think to myself. "I had to show them ways to deal with their fears in stage three of their initiation."

I hope he really doesn't tell say our fears. "Face your fears? Why?" Jake asks. Four begins to explain. "That way they would learn how to use their fears to their advantages. For example, my fears were heights, closed spaces, and two other things. Tris, do you want to tell your fears?" he asks Tris. "Uh, no. Just continue please."she says. He then goes on to explaining what other things we had to do while facing our fears and onto what we did for our 'completion of initiation' celebration.

I look up from the magazine I was looking through, while Four was talking, to see Jake and Jenna sleeping. I pick my phone up off the floor and turn off the speaker phone to talk normally. "Guys, they're asleep now." "Thanks Christina. We owe you one." Tris says right before she starts to yawn, signaling that she's tired. "Tris, you should get some rest. The kids, Will, and I will visit tomorrow." "Ok. See you then. Bye" we hang up at the same time.

"Will, help put them in their beds." He nods and gets up and picks up Jake and puts him in bed with his blankets over him. I stand and pick up Jenna and bring her to her room and tuck her in under her blankets. I leave her room ad head to the living room to see Will laying down on the couch watching TV. I lay down on front of him with my back against his chest. And we fall asleep like that. Or at least, I was s_tarting _to fall asleep, until Will put his arm around my waist and gently placed his hand on my stomach.

"Chris, you never got back to me with you answer. About…" he says. When I said we would talk about this after Jake and Jenna fell sleep, but I didn't mean _right _after they were in bed. I let out a small sigh. "Will-" I start but he cuts me off. "Christina when I asked you if you wanted to have kids, it wasn't just because I wanted any. I asked because I see how you look and act when you are with Jenna and Jake. Just, when you do decide to have any or not, I want to make sure that you are 100% sure with whatever you choose." He says all this while running one hand down my hair and the other drawing small circles on my stomach.

We are silent and don't talk for what feels like hours, but has only been a few minutes. I have thought about this topic for a while now. And I think I am ready to start a family. I turn to face him, but I would have fallen off if it weren't for Will's hand holding me up. I look at him with a smile and I see that he is smiling too.

"Will. I want to start a family." That is all I get to say before he kisses me, long and passionately. A few minutes later, when we part for air, he starts to talk again. "Christina, whenever you're ready, just say the word. I don't want to rush you in any way. "Will, whenever you want is fine with me. I already made up my mind and I want to have a baby." I say while trying to hold back a laugh that's forming because of his huge excited smile that's across his face. "Christina Scott, you just possibly made me the _happiest _man, husband, and soon to be father, ever." That's when he kisses me again, but more intense than the last one.

His mouth leaves my lips, and travel down my jaw, my neck, to the start of my collar bone. I know where this is heading, because that what happened the last time he started do this. But all the other times, we had used protection. I stop him before he gets any further, because we are babysitting.

"Will, we have to stop." I say. "Why? I thought you liked when I did this…" he kisses the spot between my shoulder and neck. "And when I do this…" he starts sliding his hand up slowly on my sides under my shirt, as he starts kissing above my collar bone. A small, unexpected, sigh escapes me. "See, I knew you liked that." He stops and smirks at me. "I do, but we are watching two little kids right now, that could randomly wake up any minute. When Tris is ready to come home, and when they come back, then we can…" I don't need to finish that sentence when I start to tease him by slowly gliding my hands up across his chest and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Chris, please don't tease me like that. I will wait until everything is all settled around here to, you know…" now he starts to tease me with what he did before. "Ok, if we keep teasing like this, then you know what will eventually happen." He just smirks and we go back to laying on the couch and drifting off to sleep.

**Tris' POV**

I look up at Tobias, and see that he is starting to drift off to sleep. I take his hand gently in mine and his eyes shoot open. He looks at me and take my face in his hand and kisses me. That's when the beeping of my heart monitor starts to speed up.

It seems like I'm not the only one that noticed. When we pull apart, Tobias looks at me, then the machine and back to me and lets out a small laugh. "I didn't realize I had that much of an affect on you, Tris." I just laugh and that's when another thing comes to mind that makes me stop laughing.

"Tris, what's the matter?" Tobias asks, taking my hand. "Tobias, what about Bear? He has to stay overnight, but what if he isn't able to keep himself up anymore. You know what I mean?" He sighs, and looks down. A minute or so later, he looks up and squeezes my hand. "Tris. If Bear decides that he can't keep up and that it's time to let go, than there's nothing we can do. I am absolutely positive that he loved the live he had. And I'm sure he loved spending it with the you, the kids, and I." With that, I start crying, and he pulls me into him so that I'm crying on his chest.

A little while later, I am starting to calm down with Tobias rubbing my back. That always seems to calm me down, even after all these years. I lay back, feeling exhausted from crying. I takes my hand again and circles his thumb on the back of my hand. "Tris, when he _does _decide that it's time, always remember that he will be with you in your memories and heart." I just nod. Soon I start to fall asleep.

**A/N: Again, I'm so so so so sorry for not updating for almost, what feels like, a week! I wanted to **_**try **_**to make a whole chapter on Christina's POV. It seems like some people think that Will and Christina should have a kid. What do the rest of my awesome readers think about that? Let me know what else you think should be added into the story. Until the next chapter, which should be up in a few days, Later! :)**


	18. Some Good News

**Ok, quick thing to tell you all about. When I had Will in the last chapter say 'Christina Scott' that was because I have NO idea what his last name is, so I just came up with one. You all can go back to the story now, sorry to keep you guys from reading. Enjoy :)**

***I do not own Divergent**

**Chapter 18 – Some Good News**

**Tobias' POV**

Tris' doctor says that she is most likely able to go home in a few days, but no over working herself like she was before. I was about to wake her up, and see if she wanted me to call Will and Christina to come and bring the kids to visit, but that's when the door slowly opens. All of a sudden, I'm being jumped on and hugged by my kids. "Daddy we missed you!" Jenna says when she gives me a tight hug. I hug her back, "I missed you guys too. But please, keep it down. Mommy's it trying to sleep." I say, as I turn and look at a sleeping Tris.

The kids look at her and their smiles start to fade a little. "Dad," Jake asks, tugging my arm to get my attention. "Is mom going to be ok?" I look at him and smile reassuringly. "Yes, Jake. She's going be fine. Just in some pain for a while until we can figure some things out. But don't worry, your mom will be back home in no time." I say, ruffling us his hair, earning a small laugh and smile out of him.

From the corner of my eye, I see Will come up next to me and put a hand on my shoulder as I'm sitting in the chair with the kid sitting on my lap reading through a book they brought. "Hey Four. How is she doing?" He asks, his voice full of worry. I don't need to look at him when I answer. "Well, the good news is, is that her doctor said that she can probably go home tomorrow, after lunch. The… uh… not so good news is,…" I stop, look down and sigh. I place my hands on Jake and Jenna's heads, messing up their hair to get their attention. "Hey guys, Uncle Will and I are going out in the hall for a little while. Stay in here with Aunt Christina until your mom wakes up or until we get back, ok?" They both look at me and nod. Then they get off my lap so I can stand.

But when I do, I soon feel stiff all over, and my back pops. That's most likely because I've been sitting in that chair for hours. I lead Will into the hallway and sit in the chairs, and he takes the seat next to mine. "Four, what's the bad news?" He asks. I look at him and don't bother beading around the bush for a simple way to tell him what I have to say. "Will, Tris can't even walk when her pain starts up. I've seen what happens. While we were walking around the hospital yesterday for her to get some exercise, the pain started and she couldn't stand up, so I had to carry her back to her room."

Will just looks at me and waits for me to continue. Letting out a frustrated sigh as I look down, I continue. "What will happen when she is able to go home and the same thing happens. I can't keep rushing her back and forth to the hospital every time. They need to remove it, and fast, because I can't stand seeing her in pain. Do you remember being at the hospital when Jenna was born and how I was acting while the doctors were trying to get me in the waiting room with you and Christina, when Tris passed out for, what, 10 – 15 minutes?" He nods and puts his head down to face the floor.

After a few seconds of silence, he finally speaks when he pick up his head. "Four, this is the Erudite Hospital. I've been here before and I know that they have way of making things better for people-" I cut him off. "Will, this is completely different." I stand up and almost yell. "Since she's _pregnant" _I quiet down at that word, not wanting Christina to hear. And then I start yelling again. "They are afraid to remove her appendix because it might harm something else inside her." He give me a confused look, but it only lasts for a second because a doctor comes down the hall. He's Tris' doctor, to be exact. He must've heard what I was yelling about because he comes right up to me. Actually, he comes _running _up to me, and he appears to be out of breath.

"Mr. Eaton." He says when he's caught his breath again. "I have some good news." At that my face must light up a little, because I see Will come up next to me to hear what he has to say. The doctor just looks at him, as if asking who he is and what is he doing here. So I explain about Will, to break the tension building up. "He's a family friend, and he knows what's going on. Please, continue. The doctor nods and continues. "We have figured out a way to surgically remove Tris' appendix, without harming the twins."

It looks like I forgot to tell Will that Tris is going to have twins, because his face turns blank when he looks at me. "Twins?" he asks. I look back at him and answer. "Sorry. I forgot to tell you she is going to have twins." Will gets the look of understanding and look back at the doctor, and I do the same. I can't wait to tell Tris that she doesn't need to worry about it anymore.

**Christina's POV**

I'm reading a book quietly to the kids while Tris is sleeping, and Will and Four are out in the hallway. It's been almost five minutes until I hear someone practically yelling in the hall. It's faint and kind of muffled because of the door, "Will, this is completely different. Since she's…" There is a silence for a second. Then the yelling continues. "They are afraid to remove her appendix because it might harm _something_ _else_ inside her." It sounds like Four, and he is really upset.

Jenna is taking a nap in the other chair on the opposite side of Tris' bed. Jake is on my lap reading. Then he stops, and looks to Tris, the door where the yelling is coming from. Then he looks back at me. "Aunt Christina." He says with a worried look on her face. "Why is Dad yelling at Uncle Will?" then he stops, looks at Tris and back to me. "And what's an ap-pen-dix?" he asks, while trying to pronounce the word appendix.

I hug pulling him into a tight hug to comfort him because he looks like he about to cry. "I don't know why your Dad is yelling, Jake. And an appendix is something inside of the body. Right, about… here." I say while poking the side of his stomach where the appendix is located. He laughs and I start to tickle him for a little while. The whole time, he's trying to hold in laughter as to not wake Tris.

A little while later, Will, Four, and a doctor come into the room. Four rushes over to Tris, and gently wraps her in his arms so he doesn't wake her up. "Tris," he says into her hair. He looks like he's crying, but he's doing a good job at hiding it. "Four. What's the matter?" I ask him. He wipes his eyes on his sleeve while facing the wall behind Tris' head so his face is out of view. He was definitely crying.

"Christina. Tris is going to be ok. They figured out how to remove her appendix." He says while trying to re-compose himself.

"Should we wait until Tris is awake to explain how this will work out.?" He asks Four. He nods, "Yes. I want her to hear and I want to reassure her that everything will be ok." He leans over and kisses Tris on the cheek. Jenna woke up, and I guess she say Fours face after he stopped crying, because she makes a confused face and runs to him. "Daddy, why are you crying?" she asks. He picks her up into the air and she laughs a little, then he hugs her. "Jenna, I'm crying because your Mom is going to be ok, and will be going back home soon." At that, she smiles and hugs him. She gets down and leas over Tris and hugs her lightly. "Don't worry, Mommy. You get to come home soon." She says.

Later, around 12:00 p.m., Will and I decide that it's time to take the kids home for the day and have lunch. Tris is still sleeping, probably because of the pain medication that helps her relax. Jake and Jenna say bye to their Dad, and hug Tris goodbye.

**A/N: Finally, another chapter is up and ready to be read. Sorry it took a while. I wanted to update the other day, but I had finals for some semester classes at school, and had other things to deal with. :( **

**The next chapter should be up later tonight. Enjoy! :)**


	19. Bad Timing

**Here is the next chapter, as promised in the last chapter. Not much of an author's note for this chapter, so enjoy! :)**

***I do not own Divergent, but I wish I did. It's Veronica Roth's**

**Chapter 19 – Bad Timing**

**Will's POV**

When we get back home from leaving the hospital, I get a text from Four. "_Tris just woke up and I told her what the doctor said they could do and she is really happy. I guess now we can keep what's going on with Tris a secret until it's time, huh? :)_" "Will, who was that?" Christina asks. I look at her, confused. Then I look back the phone and realize what he said, then turn back to her. "Oh, uh, that was Four. He said that Tris just woke up and she's really excited that the doctors can do something about her appendix." She just smiles. "Tell Four to tell her that the kids can't wait to see her back home." I do exactly that and he replies a minute later. "_She says she can't wait either. And she says to give the kids hugs and kisses for her. Oh, and the doctor just came in ad told us that she will go into surgery tonight._" I showed Christina the text and she was very happy. She also did what Tris wanted; give Jake and Jenna hugs and kisses.

A little while later, she comes into the living room while the kids are napping. "Will, call Four. I want to talk to Tris." "Ok." I dial Four's number and hand her the phone. "Hey Four, it's Christina. Can I talk to Tris, if she's still awake." She kisses me on the cheek and goes into the dining room to talk. I just sit there and think about things.

_Christina Scott, the love of my life. We are going to start a family together. I am probably the happiest man ever. That is, right next to Four, since he has two children already, and two more on the way. I also wonder if Christina will like the names I like. John Scott, if our baby is boy. It has a nice ring to it. If it's a girl, I like Sarah Scott. That has a nice ring to it as well._

My thoughts are interrupted by Jenna running into the living room saying, "Uncle Will!" and she jumps on my lap, crying on my chest.

"Jenna, what's the matter? Are you hurt?" She shakes her head and sniffles, trying to calm down. "Uncle will, I had a bad dream." I just place my hand on her head and run it down her blonde hair, the same thing I do when Christina is upset about something. I whisper to her, telling her it's ok, and she seems to calm down. When she does I start to ask her, "What was your dream about that made you so upset?"

"I was being chased by a monster. It had rings all over its face and had dark, black fur." I just look at her, shocked. The way she describes that monster, it sound like… oh no. Eric. We saw him when we came back from the hospital. He was in the pit after we were coming back to the apartment. He looked at Jenna the way he looked at Tris when we were initiates. He looked at her the same way he did when he tried to have Tris killed a year after we became members. I was the one that saved her and brought a crying, scared to death, Tris back to Four.

Jenna sniffles again, bringing me back to reality. I just hug her tightly and stroke her curly, blonde hair. "Jenna, when you said the monster had rings all over its face, did it look familiar at all?" I ask her. It takes her a minute to think about what she is going to say next. "It was like that man we say in the pit after lunch. He had a weird look on his face when he looked at me." I am boiling mad on the inside, but I hide it because I'm with Jenna. I have to tell Four, because I do _not _want Jenna to be anywhere _near _Eric.

I see Christina come back from the dining room with my phone in her hand. "Jenna, everything is going to be ok. That monster won't be bothering you anytime soon. Ok?" she nods and gives me a hug. I hug her back, and she goes back to bed. Christina comes back and sits next to me again. "What was wrong with Jenna? She looked like she was crying." She says, her voice filled with concern. I put my arm around her shoulder and bring her close to me. She places her head on my shoulder and kisses my neck before I speak. "She came running out of her room crying. She had a bad dream that woke her up from her nap." "Really? What was it about?" she asks.

"Eric." As soon as I say that, her head shots up, almost hitting me in the jaw. "What? Why would it be about Eric. She hasn't even seen him around since, well… never." "Chris, after we left the restaurant in the pit, Eric saw her. When I asked her if the 'monster' in her dream looked familiar, she said it looked like Eric. She also said her had a weird look on her face." She looks at me, surprised and confused. "What kind of weird look?" I explain that it's the same look he had when he was trying to kill Tris a few years ago.

"We have to tell Four. Jenna, and possibly Jake, could be in danger if we don't do something." I lean back to my earlier position, and bring her back to leaning against me with her head back on my shoulder. "I know, Christina. Hand me the-" I stop short and realize what Four texted me earlier. "On second thought, I'll call him tomorrow when Tris is still sleeping from her surgery. I don't want Four to be sidetracked with anything that might get Tris thinking something is wrong." She just nods, her soft hair tickling my neck. I try to hold back a small laugh. But it doesn't go unnoticed because Christina does it again.

"What? Are you ticklish there, Will?" She asks with an evil smirk on her face. "Maybe," is all I tell her. She gets up and sits on my lap, facing my. She starts to kiss the side of my neck under my jaw. Then she continues kisses, and gently sucking on the side of my neck, in a way that I know she will leave a clearly visible mark.

"Christina, what is it that you said last night? That we are watching two little kids that could wake up at any time." I tell her and I feel her smirk as she kissed the hollow of my neck. She picks her head back up, smiles at me and kisses my lips. "I did say that, didn't I?" I smirk back at her. "Yes, you did." I place my hands on her waist and slowly run my hands up on her sides under her shirt. "Now, you will have to wait, just like you made me wait last night. Just until Four and Tris get back." I say showing her neck and shoulder with light kisses. "Will, come on. I'm sorry I teased you, but please don't do tease back. If this keeps up, we will be having a full make out session, or worse, by the time they wake up."

I just smile and kiss her lips. "Ok, I'll stop. But when the time comes," I slide my hands out from under her shirt and quickly flip her over, her back on the couch, and I am hovering over her. She lets out a small giggle. I lean down to my lips are barely touching her ear. "You will be wanting to continue what we started here." She laughs a little. I nip at her ear lobe once before I get back up. The rest of the afternoon, well until the kids wake up, Christina and I eat popcorn while watching TV.

**Tris' POV**

When I wake up a little while after lunch time, Tobias tells me that I just missed Christina, Will and the kids. "They came to visit you, but you were asleep and looked very relaxed because of the pain medication the doctor gave you." Tobias tells me.

He also told me that the doctors have figured out a way they can remove my appendix without harming the kids. I am so excited, that I wanted to jump around. But that excitement didn't last long, because as soon as I moved to get up and walk around, the only type of exercise I can have while I'm here, I fall back into my lying down position, and almost scream out in pain.

Tobias is at the cafeteria or in the rest room, so he isn't here to do anything.

The next thing I know, the heart monitor starts beeping like crazy. That's when my vision starts to get fuzzy. I hear the door open, and the last thing I see is Tobias, rushing over to me say, "Tris!" and I think I hear him calling for a doctor, but I don't know because I pass out again.

**Tobias' POV**

I was in the cafeteria getting two bottles of water for me and Tris. I was just down the hall from Tris' room, when I hear a faint scream and a loud beeping noise that was speeding up by the second. I rush to her room, hoping that it's not her scream that I heard down the hall.

Boy, was I wrong.

I swing her room door open, and I see Tris' face scrunched up in pain. She is trying to speak, but she can't because, I'm guessing, her appendix is causing this. I run over to her, holding up her head with one hand and the other holding her hand. She takes it, and she has a really tight grip on it. "Tris!" I yell, trying to get her to stay awake. I don't think she heard me because she passes out again. Oh, how I want that appendix removed. I don't think she can wait until 8:00 p.m. tonight.

I guess I'm not the only one who heard her scream and heart monitor go off, because soon her doctor comes into the room and rushes over to her. "What happened?" he asks. "I was coming back from the cafeteria with some water for us, and when I was at the end of the hall, I heard her scream and monitor start going off like that." He tells me he will be right back and he goes out of the room.

A minute later, he comes back with a syringe with clear liquid in it. "What is that?" I ask, but he give it to Tris in her arm before he answers. "It's a sedative to stop the pain and calm down her heart rate back to normal." Soon her heart rate starts to slow down and her face looks more relaxed. The doctor and I both sigh in relief.

"There, things should be ok until tonight. Mr. Eaton, please make sure that she doesn't do any walking today. There is not much else we can give her that won't affect the twins until the surgery. If this happens again, before 8:00 p.m. tonight, then we will have to bring her into surgery earlier. Ok?" I just nod, and sit down in the chair next to her bed, taking her hand in mine. He leaves the room, and once he does, I break down.

_I was so close to losing you, Tris._I think to myself. Without knowing it, I've said that thought out loud. "Tobias…" Tris says as she starts to wake up. I look at her, and squeeze her hand, letting her know I'm here. She turns to look at me when she speaks again. "Tobias, I'm sorry I scared you like that. I don't know what happened, I was just trying to sit up and go for a walk, but I didn't even get to sit up before the pain started and-" I cut her off with a long passionate kiss.

After a while, we part for air. She looks at me with such sad eyes that make me want to take the pain away myself. "Tris, you don't need to apologize. It's not your fault. But the doctor said that if that happens again, he has no choice but to go into surgery earlier than expected. Because there is not much else they can give you without harming the kids." I say the last part as I place my hand on her stomach. She looks down, and picks up my hand and kisses it. "Ok, Tobias."

The rest of the time, until 8:00 p.m., we just talk about what Jenna, Jake, Christina, and Will are up to at the apartment. Tris wants me to go to the vet and check on Bear. "I can't do that right now, Tris. I have doctor's orders to watch over you until the surgery is over. When we get you back home, we can visit Bear tomorrow after noon." I say that, and she just nods in understanding.

**Christina's POV**

Will and the kids are in the pit, going shopping for get well cards for Tris when she gets home from her surgery. The only reason I'm not with them is because I got called to work a day before my vacation ends, to work a shift at the infirmary, because someone called out sick. As much as I like working at the infirmary, I'd much rather be back on my week long vacation.

An hour after they went shopping, the kids come to my office in the infirmary. "Aunt Christina!" they both come in yelling with smiles on their faces. I bend down and pick them up as they jump into my arms. "Hey, you two. What are you doing here?" I ask. "Uncle Will has a surprise for you, so he sent us in here to come and get you. He is in the waiting room. Come on!" Jake says excitedly. "Ok, I'm coming." I tell them when I stand up from my paper work.

They guide me, or should I say drag me, into the waiting room, where Will is waiting. He stands looks at at painting on the wall with his back to me. "Will, what are you doing here?" I ask to get his attention. He turns his head sideways and smiles at me. Then he turns around holding a big bouquet of different colored flowers. I gasp and run up to him and hug him. He kisses me, and we get 'ews' from the kids.

"Will, these are amazing. What are they for?" I say, my arms still around his neck. He smiles and say, "That's for me to know and you to find out tomorrow night." He says with a smirk on his face and moves it eyebrows up and down. "What-. Oh… WILL! You bring me these amazing flowers today, then tell me I have to wait until tomorrow night?" I say. I realize why he was moving his eyebrows like that when he said I'll find out tomorrow night. _Night _being the key word in that sentence because of the way he emphasized it.

"Sorry, but you teased me twice in the past two days, now _I _get to tease _you._" He says before he kisses me. I kiss him back, knowing that there is no use getting past the waiting until tomorrow night thing. "Fine." I say when he gives me the flowers. I kiss his cheek. "Thank you for the flowers." I turn to face the kids, who are reading one of the children books from the basket near the chairs.

"Jake, Jenna, come on. Uncle Will is going to take you home now. Your Mom is going to be home tomorrow, so you want to make sure the house is cleaned up for her, right?" They put the books back, and run up to Will. "Come on, Uncle Will," Jenna says while pulling his arm. "I want to clean the house up for Mommy before she gets home. I also want to make her a card that will make her very happy." She says all this in one breath. She really wants to see her Tris back home, and happy again. "Ok, let's go. See you later, Christina." He says with one last kiss before taking them back home.

**There, I finally got another chapter posted. I **_**might**_** post another one later on, in Tobias' POV. If some people are wondering why Will was moving his eyebrows up and down, go back to chapter 18 and read through Will and Christina's conversation. Their conversation will do all the explaining for those who are a little confused about Will's action.**

**Read, Review, PM me, and until chapter 20 is up, Later! :)**


	20. The Surgery

**No author's note for this chapter.**

***I do not own Divergent**

**Chapter 20 – The Surgery**

**Tobias' POV**

It's now 8:00 p.m. and Tris will be leaving her room to go into surgery. She is so worried, and so am I. A nurse is pushing Tris in a wheelchair to the surgery room and I just walk beside her. She takes my hand about 10 feet away from the door, and squeezes it. I look down and give her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Tris, it's going to go just fine. I'll be watching the whole time from up there." I point up to a room, surrounded by glass that overlooks the surgery process. She just smiles then looks back at the door. Her doctor comes out as soon as we reach the entrance.

"Well, Mrs. Eaton, we are all set. Are you ready?" He asks her. She looks up at me, as if asking if its ok. "Tris, it's going to be ok. Just relax. They will make you feel better, trust me." She looks at me and pulls my arm down so my face is directly in front of hers. She kisses me before she speaks. "Tobias, I love you. I'll see you when I wake up afterwards, right?" she asks expectantly. I kiss her head before the nurse brings her inside. "Of course. And when you wake up, there will be a surprise for you." I smile at her and she returns one before the door shuts and separates us.

I make my way up the stairs to the room where I can see everything that goes on during Tris' surgery. By the time I get there, it's empty. This is good, because Tris hates attention, so no one is going to be up here at this time. I look around the room as I take a seat, and notice there are speakers on every wall. So I get to hear what is going on too.

I take a seat in the front row and see the nurse helping Tris onto the table. She winces in pain, but it doesn't last long. The doctors finished setting up their table of surgical tools and wheels it over to one side of where Tris lays.

"How are you today, Mrs. Eaton?" one doctor asks. "Good. Really nervous, but I'm good." She replies with a small smile. She looks up at the glass room where I'm sitting. I guess she sees me, because she waves in my direction and I wave back. The doctors look at where she's waving. Her doctor, the one that's conducting the surgery, gives me a thumbs up, and I hear his voice through the speakers in my room. "We are all set Mr. Eaton. Would you two like to say something to each other before she goes under?" he asks. I look at Tris. "How are you doing down there, Tris?" I say with a little laugh. She smiles and says, "I'm doing ok. Promise me I'll see you after?" "Yes. Like I said, I will be here the entire time." She smiles and turns back to the doctor, and nods to him.

He then take a mask and places it over her mouth and nose. I hear him tell her to count backwards from 100 to 1. As she does, I see her eyes starting to close as she falls asleep. "Ok, she's under, lets begin." The doctor says. I just sit there with one hand in a fist, my other covering the fisted hand and I rest my chin on them. This is going to feel like an eternity, just watching my Tris being slightly cut open to take something out. I really hope they don't harm the kids.

To pass the time every once in a while, I text Will, telling him that they just took Tris into surgery, and that she just went under a couple minutes ago.

**Will's POV**

It's 8:15 p.m. so Tris should be in surgery by now. Every once in a while, I get a text from Four.

Four: "_She just went under and they're starting. I don't know how long it will take while trying to avoid harming the twins." _

Me: "_Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. I did research on appendectomy, is what it's called. They are able to remove the appendix within about 10 minutes."_

Four: "_Yes, but her case is different, remember?"_

I do remember. He told me that the doctor said they have never dealt with a case like Tris. She is pregnant, with twins. I wonder how this will work and how long it will take until it's over. I text him back.

Me: "_I remember. So this might take a little longer than what I've read about. Don't worry, it's be over soon. I'll tell Christina what's going on. Let me know when it's over and if everything's ok."_

Four: "_Ok, Will. Remember, don't tell Christina about what _else _is going on with Tris. I'll talk to you later."_

I put my phone back in my pocket and lean back on the couch. The kids didn't seem like they were in the mood for a story when Four asked them if he wanted to continue it when he called a little while ago. They are just as nervous as the rest of us. Christina comes back from the shower in her bathrobe. She comes over to me and she has a kind of worried look on her face. I take her hand and gently pull her down so she sits on my lap sideways, her back facing the wall.

"Was that Four making your phone beep like crazy?" "Yes," I say. "Why?" "Because I heard it from all the way in the shower, _while_ the water was running." She lets out a small laugh and smiles. "You really need to turn that down a bit." She says as she puts her head on my shoulder. I kiss her head and rub her shoulder. Her hair smells like strawberries. "Christina, you smell like a strawberry." I say smiling into her hair. She just laughs at that, and then nuzzles her face in the spot between my neck and shoulder. I know that when she does that, she is worried or confused about something.

"Will, what did Four say about Tris?" That's what she's worried about. I should have known. "He said that she just went under about 5 minutes ago. So that means that the doctors only just started. Four said he will text me letting me know how everything went when Tris is back, and sleeping her room." She just nods and kisses my neck.

That's when I decide to nip at her ear lobe, like I did yesterday. She gasps a little and that makes me continue to kiss her neck while she tilts her head back a little and to the side. I take that as a chance and take my hand and move it slowly up her side as I continue kissing her neck, shoulder and collar bone. "Will, come on. Are we going to keep doing this until we decide to… you know…" She lets the rest of her sentence fade out as she slides her hand up across my chest until her hands are tangled in my hair.

"Well, that is something that we will have to wait and see for in order to find out." I say softly and quietly as I slowly bring my hand up from her side and slowly bring it to the front fold of her bathrobe. I just skim the smooth skin on her stomach, when she lets out a small gasp. That's when I quickly remove my hand, thinking that something's wrong. "Christina, what's wrong?" I ask her. "Nothing's wrong, Will. But, have you realized that your hands are _really _cold?" she says while trying to hold back a little laugh. "Don't scare me like that, Chris. I thought something was wrong, or that I somehow hurt you." I say when I pull her into a hug. "I'm sorry, Will." She says as she kisses my cheek. I kiss her cheek in return.

A few minutes later, we go to our room, the guest bedroom Four and Tris set up for us whenever we watch the kids here when we aren't at our apartment. When we get in and I shut the door, I turn around to see Christina laying on her side facing me with a small smile on her face. "Will, can I ask you something?" I walk over to her and lay on my side to face her. "Anything." I say. Then takes my hand and places it on her stomach. I must have a confused look on my face because when she looks back at me, she laughs. "How many kids do you want?" she asks. Never, in a long time, have I ever thought she would ask me that question. I just stare at her for a few seconds then back at where my hand is on her stomach.

"As many as you want. I will be happy with one child if that is how many you decide on. That decision is all up to you and how many you think you can handle." I tell her while tracing small circle with my thumb on her stomach. This time, when I slowly slip my hand under her robe to touch her stomach, I let her know by smirking at her and she looks down and starts to giggle.

I pull her close to me, and we kiss for a while. Eventually, it turns out to be a full on make out session. "Will, as much as I love kissing you," she says before she gets up and heads to the door. "I need to check on the kids." I smirk at her when I say, "Ok, hurry back, I'm not finished teasing you yet." She laughs a little before she walks out and shuts the door behind her.

_I have the most amazing girl for a wife. And soon, I'll also have an amazing family. _I think to myself. Speaking of families, I hope Tris' surgery is going ok. The doctors better not harm the twins or else I'll have to be the one to hold Four back from tearing the doctors apart.

**Four's POV**

It's 8:30 p.m. and they are still in surgery. I was thinking about texting Will again, but decide against it when I hear the doctor's voice come from the speaker in the glass room that I'm in. "Mr. Eaton, we are all finished. The surgery went smoothly, and she will recover in no time." He says. I let out a sigh of relief and speak back to him over the intercom that is hooked up in the room. "Thanks Doc. When can I see her back in her room?" I ask him.

"Meet me back outside this room and we will talk." I nod and head down stairs after turning the light off in the room. When I get to the door, I see him just coming out into the hall taking off his gloves and mask.

"Mr. Eaton, the surgery went just fine. She should wake up within a couple hours or so. Take this." He hands me a piece of paper that shows a picture of the twins. I smile. "That is a picture of the twins that I decided to take before we began." I shake his hand and thank him.

He is just about to leave to go get Tris ready to be brought back to her room, before her turns around to say something. "Oh, and Mr. Eaton," "Yes?" I ask. "Please keep me updated on how her wound is healing for at least two weeks. By then it should be fully healed." I thank him again, and go wait for them to bring her back to her room.

PAGE BREAK

Five minutes later, while I wait in Tris' room, her doctor and a nurse bring her in. She has a mask on her face that I'm guessing is to help her breath until she wakes up. They are about to pick her up to put her on the bed before I stand up. "I'd like to place her on her bed." The doctor nods. It's been a while since I got to pick her up and actually hold her in my arms again. I gently pick her up, following his instructions as to how to pick her up, since she just had surgery.

After I placed her on the bed, they give her an I.V. to help numb the little pain she will feel when she tries to move. After they do that, they leave and soon it's just me an Tris. I take her hand in mine, and kiss it gently.

"Tris, it looks like they were able to remove your appendix, and guess what? They didn't harm the twins. They are doing just fine, and just in case you don't believe me, they printed out a picture that shows the twins. The same kind of picture that showed Jake and Jenna before they arrived." I laugh a little as I say this quietly to her, as if she is listening while she's asleep. I hope she hears me when I tell her these things.

Soon, at around 9:00 p.m. I text Will and tell him that she just finished her surgery and she's asleep and the doctor said that it was successful and didn't harm the twins. A minute later he replies.

Will: "_That's great. I'll tell Christina and the kids in the morning at breakfast. Should we come and visit and bring something for her before she wakes up?"_

Me: "_Sure. But you have to come early, at around 9:00 a.m. before she wakes up. That way you guys visiting will be part of a surprise I'll have for her."_

Will: "_Ok, no problem. What's your surprise?"_

I haven't really thought about it that much until now. I wanted to have something special for her by the time she wakes up. Now that I start to think about it more, I realize that I'll need to leave the hospital to get it. So Will is going to have to watch over Tris until I get back. I text him back.

Me: "_I have to go pick it up first. Are the stores in the Pit still open?"_

Will: "_Ya, they're still open, until 10:00 p.m. Do you need me to come over there and watch her? Because I know Christina can't or else she'll probably find out."_

Me: "_Right. We are in Tris' room, the same one where you came to visit last time."_

Will: "_Ok. I'll see you then."_

I put my phone back in my pocket and just look at Tris. Taking a look at the twins' picture the doctor printed out, I only now realize how small they are now and how big they will be in just a few months. By then, she will definitely be showing, and Christina will go crazy that we didn't tell her sooner. But that's Tris' idea, she wants to surprise Christina.

Fifteen minutes later, Will comes quietly into the room and shuts the door behind him. "Hey Four. How's she doing?" he says as he takes a seat on the other side of Tris and just looks at her. "Hey Will. She's doing ok. The doctor said that her wound should be fully healed within two weeks or so. That means she won't be able to work until then. But other than that, she's good." I smile while looking at Tris.

Then I remember the twins' picture, and hand it to Will. "Those are the twins." He smiles. "Do you know if they're boy's, girl's, or one of each?" he asks. "I don't know yet. They look to be too small to tell. Anyways I better get to the stores in the Pit before they start to close for the night." He just nods, and I head out the door with one last look at Tris, and smile to myself.

**Finally done with this chapter. It took my **_**days **_**to come up with a way for how this chapter would go. I wanted to let you all know that I will not be updating for a while. My second semester classes just started and I have no idea how much work I will be getting. So ya, just wanted to give you a heads up on the slow updating schedule. **

**By the way, if you're wondering why I set up Four and Will's conversation set up like that when they were texting, it's because I found that to be a easier way for me to get them to talk to each other instead of calling and having Christina over hear about what else is going on with Tris.**

**Sorry, I'm probably rambling right now. It's in the middle of the night, been a long day, and I'm really tired. So, I apologize if this chapter isn't that great, I have been busy since last Friday, so… ya. **

**Until next time, Later! :)**


	21. A Gift for Tris and A Story

**I'm back!**

**Sorry that I didn't update when I said I was going to. Writers block seriously sucks, and having some finals, and other school work going on doesn't help with the writing process either. So enjoy the next few chapters that are to come.**

***I do not own Divergent**

**Chapter 21 – A Gift for Tris and A Story**

**Tobias' POV**

After leaving the hospital, I arrived at the pit in the Dauntless compound. By the time I get to the stores, it's 9:30 p.m., and half of them are closed, so that makes my options for Tris' surprise limited. I look around and find a store that sells things to dauntless born babies.

Walking into the store, I see Shauna working at the register. I'm surprised to see her here, seeing as I haven't heard from her for a while. Or even Zeke for that matter. I go up to the register and she is surprised to see me as I am to see her. "Four! I haven't seen you in while. What brings you here?" she asks whit a curious and suspicious look on her face. _Great, how am I going to explain my being here when Tris wanted to keep the twins a secret until we couldn't keep them hidden any longer. _I have to come up with an excuse, and fast. "I'm here to pick up something's for a friend of mine. And since they are busy, they asked me to come here and get they needed for them." _Nice excuse, Four. Not… _

Her face shows curiosity and some understanding but she doesn't say anything. Does that mean she knows I'm lying, or does she believe me? "Well, Four. I never expected to see you in here since Jake and Jenna." She smiles, and I smile as well, thinking about the two little monsters. "Speaking of them, how are they doing?" "They're doing great. Jake just turned 8 and Jenna just turned 7. You should come visit sometime next week when you're not working." She smiles and says ok. "Oh and by the way, Shauna. Have you seen Zeke around lately?" I ask her.

Her face goes blank for a split second then speaks again. "You know Zeke. Always being who knows where doing who knows what." She says. We both laugh a little, then something comes to mind. "Hey, Shauna, how come you're working here? I never expected to see you working in a place like this." I say to her full of curiosity.

"Well, I heard what is going on with Bear from Will. So I thought it would be a good idea to get earn some money and help out to pay for the care Bear needs if and when he leaves the vets." She says with a small smile. I smile back at her. "Thanks Shauna. Did you hear about Tris too?" I mentally smack myself in the face. _Nice going Four. Of course she doesn't know, idiot. Only Will and Christina know. _

"No. What about Tris?" she asks so I start to explain. "Shauna, please calm down. Tris was admitted to the hospital a couple days ago-" she cuts me off before I can finish my sentence. _Why is everyone doing that lately?_

"She was what?! Is she ok?" She starts panicking. "She's fine. She was having trouble with her appendix, but they were able to remove it a couple hours ago. Will is watching over her until I get back from running an errand for a friend and after I check on Jake and Jenna, who are being watched by Christina." She sighs in relief.

"That's good to hear. I'll be there tomorrow before 11:00 a.m. ok?" I nod. I go to the back of the store and pick out two little charms. One is a rattle, and the other is a pacifier. Tris has the charm bracelet that I got for her when the kids were born. So I thought I'd do the same thing for the twins. As I finish picking out the charms, I pay for them after saying good night to Shauna, and I head back to my apartment.

**Christina's POV**

I wake up from my sleep to see no sign of Will. Looking around the room, I see a note on his pillow.

_Christina,_

_Four said that he needed me to watch over Tris at the hospital while he goes back to Dauntless to get something for her as a surprise when she wakes up. He said to tell you that her surgery was successful and her wound won't fully heal for two weeks. That means she can't go overboard with moving around like shopping, Christina… _I laugh a little at that last part. Then I continue reading.

_Four also wants Jake, Jenna, you, and I at the hospital before 9:00 a.m. tomorrow before she wakes up. He said that we apart of his surprise to Tris. Now, by the time you finished reading this, you are probably really tired. So go back to sleep. I already checked on the kids, and they are fast asleep._

_Love you always, Will_

I smiled the throughout the entire letter. I am so happy that Tris' surgery went ok. Now she can do things without being in pain. Well for the next two weeks, that is.

I decide to get up for a late night snack. I look at the clock and it reads 10:00 p.m. and by the time I get to the refrigerator, I hear the door to the apartment open. I turn the corner with a slice of pizza, left over from our dinner from earlier, in hand and see Four walk in and close the door behind him. I rush over to him, glad to see one of them since they left for the hospital.

"Four!" I whisper yell. "What are you doing here? Will left me a note saying that you had come back to Dauntless for a surprise for Tris, but didn't say that you were going to stop by here in the middle of the night." I start talking a mile a minute. He lets out a small laugh then puts his coat on the dining room chair and sits down. "Christina, I did come back to get a surprise for Tris. But I came back here to see my kids. Not being able to see them for a few days kinds started to get to me and well… I just wanted to see them quietly sleeping before I went back to the hospital." He says all this and both him and I have a small smile on our faces. I offer to get him a glass of water, and he agrees.

I come back from the kitchen with a cup of water, and see four looking at appears to be two small silver objects in his hand. "Four, what do you have there?" I ask him. He looks up quickly and surprised. He then quickly puts the two small objects in a box and puts the box in his pocket. "Uh, it's… nothing Christina. They are for a friend." he seems to be trying to come up with a convincing lie, but it's not working. That's one of the advantages of being from Candor, being able to tell when someone is lying to you. But I just let it go because he has been through so much, with trying to deal with Tris' appendix causing her so much pain.

I look at the chair next to him and sit down. He drinks the water in less than five seconds. He must have been too anxious while at the hospital, that he hasn't even thought about having something to eat or drink. Soon, after he has the water, he gets up and goes to wash the cup, and put it in the cabinet. When he turns around, he stops short, having a full few of the living room.

"Christina, why are Jake and Jenna sleeping in the living room on my recliner?" He asks, not taking his eyes away from the living room. I turn and see what he's talking about. The kids are sleeping and huddled under Jakes blanket on Four's recliner. _Why are they sleeping out here for?_ I ask myself.

**Tobias' POV**

When I turn around from putting my glass away, I see the two little monsters sleeping under Jakes blanket on my recliner. "Christina, why are Jake and Jenna sleeping in the living room on my recliner?" I ask her, not taking my eyes off the kids. She has a confused look on her face when she turns around to see what I'm looking at.

"I have no idea. When I got to reading Will's note that he left, it was 9:50 p.m., and he said that he already checked on the kids and I'm guessing they were in their beds. What time did Will get to the hospital before you left?" she asks he got there at about 9:15 p.m. se he must have left here at 9:00 p.m. So they must have gotten up and one of them decided to wake the other and sleep out here for either Tris or I to come home." I know my kids all too well, because I know that that is exactly what they would do. Jake did the same thing when I was at the hospital with Tris when she was having Jenna. Will told me that Jake didn't want to leave the living room when we didn't come home for a couple days. When we did come home with Jenna, Jake crawled right up to and hugged as tight as he could. Even for a 1 year old, his grip was pretty strong.

I walk over to the kids on my recliner, and see that Jake has a story book in his hand. I gently take it from him, so I don't wake him up, and read it. It a book full of his little handwriting. I flip through the pages and see that he had little drawing in it too, along with mine and Tris' story that we tell them when they have to go to bed.

"_It was choosing day for all sixteen year old kids of Dauntless, the brave. Candor, the honest. Erudite, the intelligent. Amity, the caring. And Abnegation, the selfless. Mom was Abnegation, however that wasn't the faction that she would choose to stay in. Yesterday, during her aptitude tests, I found that Mom was Divergent. For those who have these results were in a lot danger if others found out about us. Mom said she fit into two of the dive factions. Which is more than any other divergent has ever received. Anyway, Uncle Caleb, others sixteen year olds, and her went to the Hub with the other families. That might have been the last time some of them ever see our families again until visiting day, a couple weeks after initiation beings." _

Reading what he has so far, it look like he has written, off of memory, what Tris told them in their story. I continue reading what he has. The whole time I'm reading this, it seems like Jake wrote all this down in a book so he would always have something to have from us. And by the looks of the Jenna sleeping on Jakes shoulder and his arm is hanging out from the blanket while he was holding the book, he must have been re-telling Jenna their bedtime story.

_"Welcome, to the Choosing Ceremony." The head of abnegation, Marcus, announces. "Where we will see our, soon to be members, join the faction of their choice. Without further ado, let us being with the choosing of the names." He finishes with the cheers of the factions that will soon receive new initiates._

_Mom said that she waited next to Uncle Caleb because they went in order from A to Z. She said their neighbor, Susan Black, and her brother, Robert, are called to choose first. They had to go up to Marcus, where they would receive a knife to make a little cut on their hands. They then would spill drops of their blood into one of the five bowls in the center of the room. A bowl with a plain grey rocks for Abnegation, lit coals for Dauntless, dirt for Amity, water for Erudite, and glass for Candor. When the others before them had finished, there were only a few of them left. "Caleb Prior." Marcus calls out. Uncle Caleb made his way towards the bowls. As nervous as Mom know he feels, she said that he did his best to look brave. As if he knows what he's is going to do with his life in the faction of his choice."_

I smile at his writing. He has very good memory for an 8 year old. I continue.

"_Uncle Caleb looked back at their parents, who are waiting to see where he chooses to go. They, like Mom, might have thought that he would stay in Abnegation with their family. Then he looked back at her in the line. He gave her a look, as if to tell her goodbye for the last time. And he did the unexpected. He chooses Erudite. Of all factions to choose, he chose the one that our family despises the most. Mom said that she didn't think she could ever forgive him for that._

_Their parents were shocked, along with her and the other Abnegation members. Erudite, on the other hand, were glad that they have a new member. Especially one that chose to leave the faction they to despise. "Beatrice Prior" Marcus announced. This is it, the last time Mom will stand in this room. The second to last time that she might ever see her parents again if she chose to leave Abnegation. That is where her blood would spill into one of the three bowls that she fit with as a Divergent._

_Mom said that she was thinking back to her aptitude test, she had a Dauntless member test her. Tori told her about her results were different from anyone else's, and that it was very dangerous if that news was to ever get out to anyone. She walked up to Marcus, who gave me a knife as she approach the bowls. She cut her hand, but it only stings a bit. She studied the bowls that were most suited for her. She looked at the hot coals of Dauntless. Mom said that she had always wanted to be a apart of them having a life of care free days, time to do whatever she felt like without the need of thinking about others before myself all the time._

_She said the blood is filling her hands and feels warm with the heat the rises from the coals. She had to make a choice. She closes her eyes, put her hand over one of the bowls, and heard sizzling. She looked down at the sizzling blood on the coals, and look around the see the Dauntless cheering and pumping their fists in the air. She looked at abnegation and her parents, and the sadness of her mother, and the disappointment of her father._

_She went to stand in line with the other transfer who picked Dauntless. She looked over at Uncle Caleb and they shared the same look of knowing that they would never see each other again._

_After the others choose to stay, or leave, her and the other Dauntless run out of the building like a herd of wild animals. They yelled and cheered, bringing attention to themselves and getting looks from others who would never do this sort of thing."_

By the time I finished reading, I'm smiling like an idiot. My 8 year old son wrote all this off of his memory from their bed time story that we only began telling them when he was around 6 and Jenna was around 5.

I place the book on the table and pick both my kids up in my arms. They are getting a little to big for me to pick them both up together.

I whisper in their ears, "Hey, little monsters. It's Daddy. Wake up." They start to shift around in my arms. Realizing that they aren't getting very far, they wake up to see what's stopping them from turning around. They have the look of surprise and excitement on their faces. "Dad!" yells Jake. "Daddy!" Jenna yells. I always get this warm feeling inside when she calls me 'Daddy'. It makes me feel proud to be a dad.

"Why are you two sleeping in the living room? On _my _recliner?" they have a look on their faces like they've been caught doing something wrong.

"I couldn't sleep. So I went to Jakes room and asked him if he could tell me a story so I can go back to sleep. Jake found one of his books, and said that wrote down everything from your and Mommy's story that you always tell us." Jenna says, but her sentence fades away as she yawns a little, causing the rest of us to yawn as well.

After Jake yawns, he continues from where Jenna left off. "So, I brought out my blanket, and we sat in here because she insisted that I read her the story in your recliner because she said it makes her feel like you're here." He says. I smile and hug them both.

"My little monsters. What would I do without you two to take care of each other?" I smile and laugh and they laugh along with me. They both tightly wrap their arms around me and I hug them back, and we just stand there for a while.

After a little while of just standing there, I turn to Christina, who is just leaning against the doorway smiling. She looks to be smiling at me with the kids and staring off into space. I try to get her back to normal. "Christina? Hello, earth to Christina." She shakes her head, coming back to reality. "Huh, what? Oh, sorry Four. What did you say?" I just laugh. "I wanted to ask you to help me get them back into their beds. I have to get back to Tris in the hospital." She nods and takes Jenna while I take Jake to his room.

I am looking at the charm for Tris that I bought for the twins. I can't wait until I get to hold two more little monsters of mine. I also can't wait until if they're going to be mini me's, mini Tris', or one mini Tris and one mini me.

I'm almost about to open the door to leave the apartment, when Christina stops me. "Four. What else is really going on with Tris?"

**I am very sorry that I haven't updated in a while. But I wrote a long chapter that will hopefully make up for it. **

**So what do you think? Will Four end up telling Christina about what else is really going on with Tris? Let me know what you think and whether or not Four and Tris will decide to let Christina in on their little secret on the twins.**

**Read, Review, PM me. Until next time, Later! :)**


	22. Events

**Sorry again for not updating for a while. Lots of things going on, take school for example. Anyways, no one has told me what they think about having Four and Tris tell Christina about the twins or not, so I'm just going to let that answer be a little surprise for you. **

**P.s., there is going to be a little fluff involved in this chapter. But since this is rated T, everything will be kept safe.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 22 – Events**

**Tris' POV**

I wake up and I am blinded by the bright lights over my bed in the hospital. I look around for Tobias to ask how the surgery went, but to my surprise, I see Will sitting in the chair next to my bed reading through a magazine. "Hey Will." I say with a tired voice. He looks up and sighs a little. Then he smiles at me before he puts his magazine down. "Tris, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Good, I guess. Still tired and I feel sore, but other than that, I feel fine." I say to him and he just nods. "Will, where is Tobias?" I say looking around the room one more time in case I missed Tobias standing around the room. "He told me to come here and watch over you until you woke up so he could go and get his surprise for you." When he says that, I feel a smile creeping up on my face. "Do you know what it is?" I ask in a persuading way, as if to get him to tell me what it is, or even a hint. He shakes his head no. "I have no idea what it is. All Four told me was that I had to get Christina and the kids here tomorrow morning and that we would be part of your surprise. And even if I did know Tris, I wouldn't tell you anyways." He says while smiling and laughing at me.

"Really Will? He didn't say anything else?" I say, still smiling and laughing a little. _Why am I so smiley today? _I think to myself.

"Sorry Tris. You of all people should know that Four like to keep things secret. Especially when it comes to surprising you." He laughs again, and I laugh with him. I look at the clock and it says it's 10:15 p.m. As to signal that I'm still tired, I yawn a little. After I stop I see Will trying, and failing, to hide his yawn. I laugh, "I guess yawns _are _contagious, huh Will?" he laughs and nods.

"Tris, you should really go back to sleep and get some rest. Four will be here shortly, so if you wake up later and I'm not here…" he says before leaning over me and gives me a hug. "I'd like to say an early good night." He says with a small smile.

I agree then start to go back to sleep. Since Will said that Jake and Jenna are coming here with them tomorrow morning, I can't wait to see them. This is going to be a long night while waiting for a long time to see my kids again after a few days of not being able to see them. Then another thought comes to mind. _I want to see my Bear too. I hope he will be ok the next time we go to the vet. _With that thought put out there, I start to fall asleep.

**Christina's POV**

"Christina please. I can't tell you what's else is going on with Tris right now. She doesn't want to say anything yet until she feels the time's right. But for now, I can only tell you that right now she's fine and will be home soon." He says. And with that he goes into his and Tris' room and comes back out a minute later with what looks like a large, heavy case.

"Four, what on earth is that?" I ask him. He puts it by the door, and goes over to the dining room table to get his jacket.

"It's part of my surprise for Tris. I can't tell you that either, because it's also a surprise for you, Will, Jake, and Jenna when you come to the hospital tomorrow morning. Don't forget that the kids need to take their showers and clean their rooms after breakfast." He says.

He goes to the door and picks up the case. When he opens the door, he stops and turns around. "Oh, and Christina." He says with a slight smile on his face. "Thanks again for taking care of the little monsters for us. And, thanks for being a good Aunt to those two. And who knows? There might be couple others to look out for." He says with a wink.

I am about to say something, but he leaves to fast for me to even start my sentence. I just sigh and go back towards mine and Will's guest bedroom. When my head hits the pillow, I instantly fall asleep. But not before I start to think about what Four said. "_And who knows? There might be a couple others to look out for." _What the heck was that supposed to mean? That's when I see everything start to connect. "_A couple others too look out for." _Oh my gosh! Tris is pregnant again!

**Tobias' POV**

I leave the apartment with my guitar and Christina with a comment that might get her to start thinking about what else is really up with Tris. "_Who knows? There might be a couple others to look out for." _I smile to myself as I get into the elevator.

When I reach the last floor, I head outside to the car and place the guitar in the trunk. I get in and check my cell phone for any messages from Will. And there isn't any, that's a surprise. I laugh to myself and start to head to the Erudite hosptital.

On my way there, my phone goes off. I pull over and check the text messages. It's from Will, of course. I knew that wouldn't last long.

Will: _"Four, Tris woke up a little while ago, but now she is back to sleeping. I asked her how she was feeling, and she said that she was a little sore and tired, so I made her go back to sleep. Just thought I'd let you know."_

Me: _"Thanks Will. Did you tell her I had a surprise?"_ I hope he didn't…

Will: _"I had to. She wouldn't stop asking where you were. Telling her the kids, Christina and I are going to be here tomorrow morning and that was the only way to get her to go to sleep again."_

I sigh. Well then I guess it's a good thing that I didn't tell Will what my surprise was anyways. Or else he would eventually spill the details about it to Tris and then it wouldn't be a surprise. I text him back saying that I will be there soon and that he can start to get ready to leave.

PAGE BREAK

When I get to the hospital and walk in with my guitar, I see Tris' doctor and he stops me.

"Mr. Eaton, why do you have a guitar with you?" he asks.

"I have a surprised planned for Tris in the morning when she wakes up. I will play quietly as not to disturb the other patients. It's only for tomorrow." I say and he nods, letting me continue on up to Tris's room.

When I get there, I see will looking through a magazine, and Tris covered in blankets, sleeping. I walk in and shut the door quietly. Will looks up at me and nods his head once, as to say a silent hello. "She started shivering like crazy so I had to cover her with a bunch of blankets and shut the window. Why was it open any ways?" he tells me. "After they brought her up here after her surgery, she looked to be sweating so I opened it a little to cool her off. Don't worry though, her doctor said that sweating and shivering a little is a normal after affect that would happen after surgery sometimes." I say to reassure him, and he nods.

"Well, I guess I'll get to Christina and the kids." He gets up and puts the magazine back on the side table near where he was sitting. He puts on his coat and take his coffee and heads to the door. "See you tomorrow Four." "Bye Will." After he shuts the door, I take his seat near Tris and take her hand in mine and kiss it lightly to not wake her up.

"Tris, I'm back. And I have a surprise for you tomorrow when you wake up." I lightly kiss her forehead. She smiles in her sleep, and slowly opens her eyes. When she does, she looks at me and says, "I missed you." And she kisses my lips.

I smile. "I also have Christina bringing the little monsters here to see you. Hopefully they don't let out the twins' secret to Christina. Who, by the way wouldn't stop asking what else was going on with you, so I left her with a hint as to what's going on." I wink her her.

"What did you tell her? You didn't tell her I was pregnant did you? Especially with twins?" she starts talking a mile a minute so I decide to stop her with a kiss. She's still from surprise, but soon leans into the kiss, making her heart monitor beep fast again. She pulls away smiling and blushing. I laugh at her blushing, "I'm still surprised that I have that effect on you." She tries to hit my arm, but it feels like a tap since she's still weak from surgery.

"What did you tell her Tobias?" she asks again. I tell her what I told Christina, "Thanks for taking care of the little monsters for us. And, thanks for being a good Aunt to those two. And who knows? There might be couple others to look out for." She looks at me like I basically told Christina that she is pregnant.

"Why did you say that?! You know she's from Candor and can put things together!" she starts to yell, which makes her heart machine to off, again. "Tris, calm down. I know she can put the pieces together. But I think that it's a good thing because I don't want to keep it a secret from her, seeing as she is always there for us when we need her and Will." She sighs and looks at out hands, laced together. I don't remember doing that.

Then she nods to herself and looks back at me. "I guess you're right. And if she did put things together, then so be it. On the plus side, she will be able to be with Jake and Jenna when you and I have to keep going to doctors' appointments." She laughs and I do the same.

For a while we just talk until it gets around to be around 10:45 p.m. She yawns like she's about to go to sleep again, but when she stops, her face is full of realization and concern.

"Tobias, what about Bear?" I sigh. I knew that was coming. I thought we already had this conversation the other night. "Tris, we already talked about this. Right?" she nods slowly. "Now go back to sleep and get some rest. You…" I say as I place my hand on her slightly round stomach. "_And _the little one," I smile and so does she as looks at my hand on her stomach. I continue. "Need to sleep. There will be plenty of time to talk about things when you are fully healed. When you get home tomorrow night, you are going to spend the whole time with the kids, just like you always want to do." She laughs.

Now she has to strt sleeping, because I'm getting tired too. And to show it, I start to yawn uncontrollably. "Looks like I'm not the only one that needs rest, huh _Four._" She says, emphasizing 'Four' while laughing a little. "Very funny Tris. Now get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow. She nods and starts to get comfortable again and goes to sleep. I take last extra blanket at the foot of her bed, and put it over me, so I can sleep comfortably too.

"I love you Tobias." She says before she goes to sleep. "Love you too Tris." I say as I lean over one more time and give her one last kiss on the lips for tonight, and she kisses me back. Soon, we out cold for the night, and we will be well rested for tomorrow.

**Will's POV**

After leaving the hospital, I arrive back to Dauntless. As I go down a hall and pass my apartment and head back to Fours', I see Eric waiting outside mine and Christina's apartment. "What are you doing here, Eric?" I practically spit his name out at him. He gets up from leaning against the wall, and before I know it, he has me pinned against the opposite wall.

"Well, what a surprise, Will. I saw those little brats with you and your girl the other day. Didn't think you had kids. But what got me thinking is that how would you two have a little blonde girl that doesn't look like either of you. And a boy doesn't look like you two at all either. In fact, they look like each other, but not you and your girl. Christina is it?" he says with an evil smile on his face. God how I hate him, and how he refers to my wife as 'my girl', even though she is mine. I don't like the fact that he says it in an evil way.

"Get off of me Eric. And if you so much as even go within 200 feet of them, I swear, I will have all the guys I know, including Four, beat you up and have to thrown out of Dauntless, or worse." He flinches somewhat when I say Four's name. Seeing as how Four made Eric look like a beat up and bruised all over punching back when he attacked Tris a few years ago. He soon releases me off the wall and starts to back up.

"Whatever Will. I'm not afraid of being beaten up. Especially by Four just because he took my place as leader." He walks off, but not before quickly turning around to punch me in the stomach.

I get over the pain quickly and head to back to Fours, where the kids and Christina are. I go in, and lock the door behind me, and go down the hall to check on the kids. They are still in their beds sleeping.

After making sure everything was still the same, seeing as how Eric figured out that Jake and Jenna aren't mine and Christina's, I had to make sure everything was ok. And it looks like everything it just the way it was when I left.

I head back to the guest bedroom, to see Christina in bed leaning against the head board looking down at her hand on her stomach. She must be thinking about kids, because as I keep watching her, there is a small smile on her face as she looks at her stomach. She also looks to be completely zoned out, so I took this as an opportunity to shut the door quietly behind me and quietly get into bed next to her and gently and slowly start to kiss her neck. I sense her come back to reality when I hear her let out a small sigh and I feel her tilt her head to the opposite side from where I'm kissing her.

"Will, come on. I though we agreed not to start tonight." She says her voice is quiet and strained like she's trying to talk but she doesn't want to.

"Christina, my love. I can't wait much longer. I want to start a family with the most wonderful girl on earth. We will have wonderful kids. Maybe a girl that looks as beautiful as her mother, or a boy that is as handsome as his father." I hear her laugh a little and feel the slight vibration from her neck against my lips.

"Will, you know that I can't wait either. But don't forget that we are still babysitting Jake and Jenna, in Four and Tris' place." She says laughing. I take my hand and slowly slide it under the front fold of her robe, and place it on her stomach. This time she doesn't gasp in shock, but lets out another sigh. I take that as a sign to continue with my plan for the night.

I put the hand that's on her stomach on her side, and take my other hand and put it on her other side and slide her down so she is flat on her back. I move over her so I'm just hovering above her. We smile at each other and she leans up to kiss me, and I kiss her back. I take the hand that's inside her robe already, and move it up and down her side, across her stomach, where ever there is skin. She sighs when I get lower on her stomach.

That's when she puts her hands under my shirt and slides them across my stomach, sides, and chest. Inching my shirt up until eventually it's off, and thrown onto the floor. She reaches down my sides again, and this time it's my turn to sigh as her hands reach lower on my stomach.

I start to break the kiss and look down, smiling, to see her smiling also. God, she has such a beautiful smile. It makes me almost forget everything else that's around us. I brush a strand of her black hair off her face and put it behind her ear. "Christina, you are so beautiful. I want to start a family now, and I hope you feel the same way." I say, still out of breath from our long kiss. She nods her head yes, then she kisses me again.

A long while later, we are under the blankets cuddled next to each other. Christina's bare back on my bare chest, our breathing and heart beats finally back to normal.

I guess Christina isn't fully asleep, because soon she starts to speak. "Will, you are going to be a great dad." I smile and kiss her head. "And you are going to be a great mom." Soon, we are fast asleep next to each other, with Christina wrapped tightly in my arms.

**So, what do you think? If you're wondering why I had Four bring out a guitar, it's because I'm learning to play guitar, so I thought I'd have him play it. I also didn't forget about the chapter where Will saw how Eric looked at Jenna when they were out in the Pit when Four and Tris were at the doctors.**

**And as for the ending with Will and Christina, I said in the beginning that there was going to be some fluff. I also said that this is rated T so I'm keeping everything safe. **

**I tried to make this a long chapter like the last one because I haven't updated in a while, which I would like to say that I am very sorry for not doing so. Hope you liked it. Later! :)**


	23. Tobias' Surprise

**This chapter will consist of a song that some, or many, of you may know. You will figure out what it is eventually. But just to give you a hint or two, part of the songs' lyrics will be put in the story. If you find them before you reach the actual songs lryics', make a review of where you found the lyric(s) and take a guess as to what the song is. Do that BEFORE you reach the song. **

**Enjoy! :)**

***I do not own Divergent or the song that is mentioned in this story**

**Chapter 23 – Tobias' Surprise**

**Will's POV**

"_Daddy? Daddy?! Where are you?" I hear a little girl, shouting for her dad. I look around from wherever I stand, which looks like the pit. I don't see the girl anywhere. And __my heart beats like a drum as I look around one more time. S__he yells again. "Mommy! Daddy! Help! Where are you?"_

_It sounds like she's at the chasm, because the sound of the rushing water is very loud from where I am. I run towards the direction of where her voice is coming from. _

_I get to the chasm after what feels like forever, and I see a familiar looking man with a little kid in his arms, struggling to get away. "Help!" she shouts over the rushing water. I take a closer look at the girl. She has dark brown hair and skin. Her eyes are as green as Christina's. That's something that gets me thinking. That little girl is my daughter._

_As I look up from the girl to the man holding almost above the chasms edge, I get a good look at him and realize exactly who he is._

"_Eric… Eric!" I say angrily. "Let go of her!" I say as I'm running at him and about to put all my weight into a bunched up fist to hit him. As I'm running, I don't feel like I'm getting any closer to them from when I arrived at the chasm. _

_Eric just smiles evilly at me. He looks down at the struggling girl and back at me while laughing like a mad man. "Whatever you say, Will." He says just before he lets her go over the edge. "Daddy!" I hear her scream. "No!" I shout louder than I ever have in my life. _

I wake up with a start and someone shaking my shoulder. My throat feels like it's on fire. "Will, what's wrong?" I hear Christina ask, but I am too shocked to even move my head in her direction or even say anything to her.

"Will? Please say something." She asks when she comes into view in front of me with her hands on my face. I shake my head and come back to reality. "Christina," I say, my voice hoarse.

She hugs my tightly, and I do the same and I kiss her head. "Will you were screaming in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?" she asks when she lifts her head up to look at me with concerned eyes.

"It was about Eric. He had a little girl tightly in his arms. She was struggling to get away, but his grip was too strong. I ran at him to punch him, but it didn't feel like I was getting anywhere. She kept shouting for her mom and dad, asking where they were. When I found her in Erics arms at the chasm, he was holding her over the edge. When she turned to look at me, I saw that she had dark brown hair and skin, just you. And the other thing I noticed is that she had your green eyes. When she looked straight at me, she started to shout, 'Daddy! Help!' and that was just before I saw Eric push her over the chasms edge. I shouted, thinking that I was going to be too late to save her. That's when I woke up." I say all that to her, and I see that she has a shocked, and scared look on her face.

"Will, you said that it was _Eric _holding a little girl that looked like _me?_" she asks. I look down and let out a sigh. I nod my head slowly. She places a hand on my shoulder and speaks quietly. "Will, it was just a dream. Eric won't come anywhere near our child. Understand?" I nod again, and lift my head. When I do, she kisses me for a while, until we are interrupted by a small knock on the door.

"Uncle Will, Aunt Christina?" it sound like Jenna. "Jake said to wake you up and tell you that we already took our showers, and cleaned our room like Daddy said last night." Jenna says. I look at Christina with a confused look. "Four stopped by last night before he left to go back to the hospital. He wanted to see the kids and how everything was going. Don't worry." She smiles and looks back towards the door. "Ok, Jenna. We will be ready in a few minutes." She says then looks back at me with a smirk on her face.

"Christina, what are think-" I start but am cut off with Christina lying on top of me, kissing me for a while. After a little while, she breaks the kiss with another smile. "Will, I love you, you know that?" She asks, and I nod. "And I love you too." I smile. "Now, get dressed. We have to make sure they are all set to go." She laughs and kisses my cheek and goes to get ready and I do the same.

PAGE BREAK

After Christina, the kids, and I are all set, we go outside to the car, and drive to the hospital. It's not a very quiet ride because Jake and Jenna are playing a game called 'I spy' with the things they see outside.

"I spy something blue." Jenna says. I look in the rear view mirror to see Jake looking around every outside for the blue thing Jenna saw outside. And since we are close to Erudite, it's not that hard to find something blue around here. "Is it that car that Erudite man is getting into?" Jakes asks Jenna, who nods her head quickly and happily. They continue this game for the next five minutes until we arrive at the hospital.

We find a spot on the side, coincidentally two or three cars away from Four's car. Christina and I take the kids inside and find our way to Tris' room, with a little help from a nurse that Jenna asks where Tris' room is.

Eventually we find it upstairs, and see that her door is open. I check my watch and it says 9:30 a.m. I look at Christina and the kids. "We are a little late, so your mom might be up by n-" I don't get to finish my sentence because the kids run into the room. Christina and I laugh a little and follow them inside, where we see Four hugging the kids in his arms tightly. He looks like he just woke up from them rushing inside, and I see Tris is starting to wake up from all their laughter.

"Morning you two. Sorry we are a little late. It's been…a long night…" Christina says to Tris and Four, who are finally fully awake, while trying to hide her blushing face.

"That's ok. It doesn't matter now though. I get to see my kids again." Tris says smiling as the kids jump up onto her bed and give her hugs too. "Plus, Christina. We have a surprise for you also." She looks at Four and he nods. What are they trying to get at?

**Tobias' POV**

After Tris and I were woken up by laughter and being jumped on and hugged by the kids, Christina and Tris begin to have their own little conversation.

"Morning you two. Sorry we are a little late. It's been… a long night…" Christina says, while trying to hide her blush, but I quickly catch it. _What does she mean it's been a long… Wait a minute. Them being late, Christina and Will trying to hide the blush on their faces. Oh my god. They did it. In my house… with two small kids inside…_

I am about to ask what exactly Christina meant, but Tris speaks before I can even start my sentence. "That's ok. It doesn't matter now though. I get to see my kids again." Tris says smiling as the kids jump up onto her bed and give her hugs too. "Plus, Christina. We have a surprise for you also." She looks at me. Her blue eyes deep like the sea**,** silently asking a question. I'm pretty sure she is asking me if she thinks that it's ok to tell Christina about the twins. I nod, giving her the ok.

The window creaks because of the wind outside. I get up and to the window to shut it, but when I get there, I stop and feel the warm sun and wind in my ear. But that doesn't last long before I shut it, and get my guitar and bring it back to my chair near Tris' bed.

Tris looks at me with surprise as I take my guitar out of its case. "Tobias, you haven't played that since Jenna was 4. Why do you have it now?" she asks me. I smile at her. "This is part of my surprise to you, Will, Christina, and the kids." I tell her and then look at the kids. "Jake, do you remember this?" I ask him, and he has a thinking look on his face. After a minute he answers with excitement. "That's your guitar. I remember you playing some songs when we were little. Before we went to bed." I smile. "That's right. I haven't played for a long time, so if I mess up, but I don't think I will, I apologize ahead of time." I look at Will and Christina, and tell them to take a seat in the other chairs in the room and bring them over to the other side of Tris' bed. And they do so, with confused, but smiling, faces.

I start to play a song that I played for Tris after we got married. It was her favorite then, and I hope it's still her favorite now.

_My head is stuck in the clouds  
She begs me to come down  
Says. "Boy, quit foolin' around"  
I told her, "I love the view from up here  
Warm sun and wind in my ear  
We'll watch the world from above  
As it turns to the rhythm of love"_

_We may only have tonight  
But till the morning sun, you're mine  
All mine  
Play the music low  
And sway to the rhythm of love_

_My heart beats like a drum  
A guitar sting to the strum  
She's got blue eyes deep like the sea  
That roll back when she's laughing at me  
She rises up like the tide  
The moment her lips meet mine_

_We may only have tonight  
But till the morning sun, you're mine  
All mine  
Play the music low  
And sway to the rhythm of love_

_When the moon is low  
We can dance in slow motion  
All your tear will subside  
All your tears will dry_

_And long after I've gone  
You'll still be humming along  
And I will keep you in my mind  
The way you make love so fine_

_We may only have tonight  
But till the morning sun, you're mine  
All mine  
Play the Music low  
And sway to the rhythm of love  
Play the music low  
And sway to the rhythm of love  
Yeah, sway to the rhythm of love_

I look at everyone and they all clap and the kids give my really tight hugs. Well, as tight as they can for little monsters, anyways. I smile and look up at Tris, and she has tears building up in her eyes. I smile and lean close to her face as a tear falls down her cheek. I kiss it away and after I do, she takes my face in her hands, and kisses my long and passionately.

Soon, we have to break the kiss for air, and because we have people around us. I smile as I look at her face. She looks like she's going to cry out of happiness. "I take it that it's still your favorite song, even after all these years that passed since our wedding night?" I laugh and she nods while laughing also.

"Tobias, that was fantastic. I'm surprised that you still remember how to play that song after all this time." She says as she hugs me again. Then I sit back down and we all talk for a little while until Tris looks at Christina and speaks.

"Christina, I wanted to keep this a secret to surprise you when I couldn't hide it anymore." She says. Then she looks at me asking if it's ok one more time and I just nod. She smiles and looks back at Christina and continues.

"Chris. I'm pregnant. With… twins." She says and I see Christina has a shocked look on her face. I guess it was a good day for surprises after all, judging by the reaction from everyone.

**So, who guessed the song before they made it to where Four started to play it for Tris? And if there are some people who don't know that song, or don't remember it, it's "Rhythm of Love" by the Plain White T's.**

**I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review, letting me know if you were able to guess what the song was before you got to the actual song part. If you did, I'll give a big shout out to those who were able to get it.**

**Until next time, Later! :)**


	24. Back Home

**Sorry I haven't updates for a couple days. My family had to prepare for the blizzard, 'Nemo' and my power was out, and I couldn't charge my laptop or phones, or get internet :( And you would figure that they would use that name for a hurricane or some other tropical storm, but no, they decided to be ironic and name a **_**snow **_**storm after a fish.**

**Also, I take it some people are wondering about poor Bear that is stuck at the vets. So I thought about including him in this chapter. But will he be back home with Tris, who is feeling much better? OR, will this, sadly, be the last chapter that he will be included in? That's for me to write, and for **_**you **_**to find out.**

**Oh, before I forget, at the end of this chapter, I gave shout outs to those who reviewed for this story :)**

**Ok, here's the next chapter I made for you guys, because I bet you're all tired of me rambling by now, and… I'm doing it again. You know what, you can read and enjoy the chapter now.**

**Enjoy! :)**

***I do not own Divergent**

**Chapter 24 – Back Home**

**Tris' POV**

It's been two days since I got home from the hospital, which I am _very_ happy to be out of, and back home with my family and friends. I have doctors' orders, along with Tobias' constant nagging, to stay in bed and rest for at least two or three days.

I am laying in my bed, reading a book, when someone knocks on my bedroom door. And by the sound of it, it sounds like Christina's knocking.

"Come in." I say while still looking at the book. I see Christina come in through the corner of my eye as she sits next to me on my bed. "Hey Tris. Four said that you were in here resting and that I shouldn't bother you, but I couldn't wait to see you back to regular self. You know, not hooked up to heart monitors and stuff like that." I laugh and so does she, but her laugh is a little nervous. I look at her with a concerned look.

"Christina, what's the matter? You look and sound… nervous." I ask. "It's nothing Tris. Everything's fine. Don't worry about me." That's when she looks down at her hands on her lap, at the door, anywhere but my face. So after a few seconds, I decide to break this uneasy silence.

"Chris," I say, putting a hand gently on her shoulder. She looks at me, and I continue. "What's really going on? Is everything ok between you and Will?" she looks right back at me when I say the last part. "No Tris. Everything is fine with me and Will. It's… Bear." She says that, and I drop my book on my lap.

**Will's POV**

Tris and Four have been home for two days, and things have already gone back to normal. Except for the fact that Bear is still at the vets. Jake and Jenna are glad that Tris is back, but everyone can see that they miss their dog.

Speaking of Bear, Four just told me that the vets called, and asked him to go down there to talk about Bears health. I have no idea if it was good news or bad because he left so fast that I couldn't tell the expression on his face. So I am just sitting in our guest bedroom with Christina at Tris and Fours place, watching over the kids for Tris, because she can't be walking around much yet.

Twenty minutes after Four left, I get a text from him:

Four: _"Will, the vet said that Bear is fine, for now. But they think he only has a few months left until… you know the rest."_

I can't believe this. Bear, the toughest dog I've known since he was a pup, is going to leave us within the next few months. How are the kids and Tris going to handle this? I show the text to Christina and she lets out a gasp and outs her hand over her mouth.

"Ask Four if I should tell Tris, or should he later tonight." She tells me. So I text him back,

Me: _"Should Christina tell Tris the news now, or do you want to tell her later tonight?" _I ask him, and I get a response in no time.

Four: _"Christina can tell her now. That way Tris can tell the kids the news now instead of telling them before they go to sleep." _

I guess I don't even have to tell this to Christina, because she was leaning against my shoulder looking at my phone. She slowly walks to Tris' bedroom and slowly knocks on the door and within a few seconds, she disappears behind the door and quietly shuts it.

A little while later, I hear Christina and Tris come out of the room. I see Tris heading down the hall towards Jake's room, where the kids are, and Christina comes back, with tears in her eyes, back to our guest bedroom at the other end of the hall.

She shuts the door behind her, and then rushes over to me and cries on my bare chest, with me holding her tightly, reassuringly, and rubbing her back to calm her down. Something I learned from Four, and how he does this to calm Tris down. And it seems to work because soon, Christina is just quietly sniffling and her crying has become small hiccups.

"Will, she was so heartbroken." She says once she calmed down enough to speak. "I told her what Four said and she was stunned for a minute. She asked if I was messing around, and I said no. After that, she just lost it." I could tell she was starting to cry again, because I felt a few tears fall onto my chest. I lift her face gently in my hands and kiss her tears away, then kiss her nose then her lips.

As if to forget what happened a little while ago, she kisses me back. But this one is fully of passion and love. Just like the ones we shared the other night when we decided to start a family. She puts her arms around my neck and laces her fingers in my hair. Placing my hands on her waist, not breaking the kiss, I gently turn us around so she is on her back on the bed, and I am above her.

Soon, she breaks the kiss. "Will, what can we do to help Tris? She is going to lose her dog soon, and she's is pregnant… _again_… I still can't believe she didn't tell me until now. Did you know about it?" she asks, sounding like her normal self again. I just smile, and kiss her once before speaking. "Actually, I did." She has the look of shock on her face. "What? How come you knew about this and no one told me? How long have you known and how far along is she?" she starts asking questions a mile a minute.

"Well let's see. She is about a month, or further, along. So I knew when they found out. And the only reason no one told you is because she wanted to keep it a surprise until she started showing or until you suspected things." I tell her and she just playfully hits me in the arm with a small smirk on her face. "I'm her best friend and I don't know why she didn't tell me in the first place. But I kind of like how she wanted to let this be a surprise, and it is. Actually, it's _double _the surprise I was expecting of her." She laughs and I laugh with her.

It's when I am an inch away from kissing her that we hear a small, but loud, cry coming from down the hall. Christina and I spring up out of our bed, and run down the hall. It sounded like it was coming from the living room. When we get there, I see what I least expected to see for a while.

**Tobias' POV**

When I got to vets to speak with Bears vet, he told me that Bear had only a few months or so left. I was completely devastated on the inside, but being me, that is a side of me that only Tris ever sees.

He told me that I was able to take Bear back home with me and keep up with his medication as to help Bear as much as possible. He is getting to old get into the car as it is, but now since he is sick, I have to literally pick him up and put him in the car, where as a couple months ago, I only had to _help _him into the car.

I left the vet to bring Bear home, but not before I took him to a little park that I found close to Dauntless, and let him get as much exercise as he can handle until he gets tired and we have to go home.

Bear and I sit under a shady tree, him lying down and I sitting there petting his head. He turns his head to look at me. I see his eyes are tired and sad. Sad because I think her knows that he doesn't have much longer to be with me and his family.

When I see that it's time to be getting home, I take Bear back to the car and head back to Dauntless, Bears home for the rest of his life.

PAGES BREAK

We take the elevator up to my floor. It's when we walk inside, and with as much strength as possible, Bear runs up to Tris, who looks to have been crying, in the living room on the couch. Once she sees a big brown ball of fur running towards her, she cries and screams, full of happiness that I haven't heard in a long time.

"Bear. I missed you." She says when she drops to her knees on the floor and hugs him. Her voice is muffled and barely audible when she talks into his fur.

Tris' scream must have really loud, because I see Will, Christina, Jenna, Jake, and surprisingly running down the hall into my apartment, Shauna, come rushing into the living room. I had no idea that Shauna lived on, or close, to this floor. Well, close enough to hear Tris scream like that.

"Shauna, what are you doing here?" I ask her. She looks to be out of breath and leaning with one arm against the living room door frame. "I was… walking down… the hall when… I heard someone scream." She says out of breath. When she catches her breath, she continues. "It sounded like it came from this direction and when I caught up to your apartment, I realized that it was Tris that screamed. Is she ok?" she asks looking around for Tris, who is still kneeling on the ground, in tears, crying into Bears fur.

**Christina's POV**

When we heard Tris' scream coming from the living room, we found her crying on the floor into Bears fur. Now I know why she screamed like that. It was because she was glad to have her other family member back with her. Even if it is for a little while longer.

It's when I turn my head to the left, I see Shauna leaning against the living room door frame out of breath. "Shauna, what are you doing here?" Four asks her. He obviously has no clue why she's here and neither do the rest of us. "I was… walking down… the hall when… I heard someone scream." She stops to catch her breath, and when she does, she continues. "It sounded like it came from this direction and when I caught up to your apartment, I realized that it was Tris that screamed. Is she ok?" She says looking at Tris on the floor with her face buried in Bears soft, brown fur.

Tris looks up at the sound of Shauna's voice. "Shauna? What… what are you doing here?" she asks surprised. "I hear a scream from down the hall, and realized it was you. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just really happy that Bear is back from the vets and not being able to see him after being in the hospital for a few days while he was stuck at the vets really makes things stressful." She says while petting Bears head.

"That's right, you were at the hospital. How did everything go?" she sounds like she's afraid that she asked that question. Tris looks back up at her and talks with happiness this time. "Everything went good. I had some problems with my appendix. But they were able to remove it without and problems." She tells Shauna who sighs of relief.

"Well that's good news." She says with a smile. "I guess a better get back to work." She is about to leave when Four stops her and asks her to talk to her out in the hall. She nods, and they leave without another word. I look at Tris and the kids, who I forgot ran out because they heard her scream, hug and play with Bear on the floor. I look at Will, and see that he is looking back at me too.

"Christina how come you aren't over there with the kids, Tris and Bear?" he asks me. "Because he's their dog and it's their time to be happy to see that he's finally back home." I start then look back at the little group in the living room. "Even if it's for a little while longer."

I feel Will's hand on my shoulder and he kisses my temple. "Come on. Let's go back to our place. Four's here now so we don't have to watch her unless he goes somewhere." I nod. Will and I go into the living room, and say good night to everyone and explain that if Tris needs anything that she can call us anytime.

With that, Four comes back in and we tell him exactly what we said to Tris. "If you need anything, like to help out with Tris, the kids, and even Bear, just call when you need us." He nods, and does the unexpected. He slightly bends down, because he is taller than me, and even Will, and hugs me. And I think I know why he does this, so I return a hug to him too.

"Thanks for being there for Tris when she needs it. I don't know how I would handle her _and _the kids if you two weren't around to help out." He says when he releases me.

We say our bye to Four and head back to our apartment. But we only just turn the corner that's just a little down the hall from Four's apartment, when Will decide to pick me up bridal style and rush back to our place.

I laugh and ask, "Will what are you doing?" he looks down smiling at me and kisses my cheek. "We, my beautiful wife, are going to start our family. Or did you forget?" he says the last part jokingly and laughs. I look up at him again when we reach our door. "I did not forget. I just thought that last night-" I don't get to finish my sentence because he kisses me passionately, in the hall where people will see us if they walk by. So I stop him and place a hand on his cheek.

"We will continue inside. Just not in the hall where someone might come and see you trying to practically rip my clothes off." I say with a small laugh, and he laughs as well.

**Will's POV**

When we get into our apartment, I am still hold Christina when she leans back to shut and lock the door behind us. She turn back to be and slides down so she is back to standing up. She leans forward, wrapping her arms around my neck, my hands on her waist, and kisses me like I did to her in the hall.

She breaks the kiss and speaks. "Will, are we just going to stand here, or go in the bedroom…" she trails off when I start to nibble on her ear lobe. It's when I start to trail kisses down her neck and start nipping at the soft spot between her neck and shoulder, she releases a slight moan that makes me pick her back up and bring her to our bed.

"Christina," I say against her lips before I lean back on my heels on our bed and look at her. "You are beautiful. I am so glad that you are going to be the mother of my child." She smiles, "And I'm glad that I am with you, and nobody can change that." And with that, she takes my arms, and pulls me against her.

After some time, we are laying against each other, catching our breath, and just enjoying the comfort of being help in each other's arms. I look at Christina, who has he face up against my chest. I kiss and stroke her hair, earning a smile from her from her sleep.

I love moments like this, where nothing can change our love for each other. I am about to fall asleep when there is loud knocking at the front door, and Christina jolts awake.

"What was that?" she asks, looking around the room half asleep. "I don't know." I look at her. "Put something on and stay here until I get back." I tell her while getting out of bed and putting on something that looks suitable for wearing to bed, as if we were just here sleeping.

I leave the bedroom and go to open the front door. But when I do, I see who I'd least expect at this moment. "Four, what's wrong?" "Eric." He said his name like it was venom, and that's all it took for me to run down the hall after him back to his apartment. It was a complete mess, like someone was looking for something.

I look at Four, "Where are the kids, Tris, and Bear?" he doesn't look at me, but at a piece of paper in his hands, when he responds. "Read this." I take to note from him and read it.

_If you want to see your family again, _alive, _Four, meet me in the east hallway on the last floor of the Dauntless compound._

_Eric_

I crumple the note and throw it at the wall at the other end of the living room. With that, Four and I race down to the last floor to find the others.

**Sorry for the awkward ending of this chapter. I didn't really want it to end with another Will and Christina fluff moment, so I decided to come up with something different. Don't hate me if you don't like it. I couldn't think of something else, and wanted to add some drama into this.**

**Someone wanted me to kind of fast forward a bit to where one of the kids are at their choosing ceremony to decide where they will go. But I'd like to say that I don't I will be doing that. I will fast forward a little in the chapters after the next one. Which, by the way, should be up possibly next week. **

**Ok, so my shout outs go out to:**

**Guest(s), (I would love if the 'guests' would put a name when they review, that why I can give them a proper thanks), awesomeawse, KialaniEvans, Peaceandlove1120, divergentdandilion, Tris Prior Tobias Eaton, brooklyn519, Divergent4, rachaelmonster18, bobo3129, ThePerfect10, I'mDyingInside, dreamer, The Lazy Bookworm, Saige, MyBookLife, Angel on the Moon23, and SshannonW, and here's a shout out to all those who, (I can't list all their names), have this story as one of their favorites and who are following this. All your reviews, favoritisms, and followings really inspire me to continue writing. THANK YOU EVERYONE!**


	25. Finding the Family

**And here is the next chapter!**

**Enjoy! :)**

***I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does**

**Chapter 25 – Finding the Family**

**Tris' POV**

The attack took us all by surprise. When Tobias left to go to the pit to get us some hot chocolate, Eric came and knocked the front door to the apartment down, and he and his friends took Bear, the kids, and I, and blind folded us so we couldn't see where we were going. They took us down a lot of long hallways to some room that sounded like it had a metal door by the way it loudly slammed shut.

"Mommy! Where are we?" Jenna asked. "To be honest, I have no clue Jenna." I tell her. I listen around for Jake and Bear, but I don't hear anything. "Jake, are you here?" I ask, hoping he is.

"Mom? What happened? I hit my head when they threw us in here." I should have known Eric wouldn't make this a gentle ride here. Not even for two little kids and a dog. Speaking of Bear, where is he? "Jake, we are locked in a room with a metal door. Is Bear next to you?" I ask. I know he can't see anything, because we are all blind folded, but I hope that at least he can feel around for Bear.

I hear shuffling around in a corner of the room. "Mom, I found him. He is tied to something. I can't take it off him." He says.

This truly isn't a good night. What would Eric want with us? Knowing him, it's probably because he wants Tobias to give up his role as a Dauntless leader.

_Tobias, where are you? _I think to myself.

Since I can't see anything, and my hands are tied behind my back, and probably so are the kids' hands, we can't really do anything. Just listen for the sound of the metal door open if and when someone walks by.

After a while, I hear some people laughing and talking outside. And judging by the tone of their voices, they sound like Eric, Max, Paul, I think his name is. I've only met him once, and someone else I don't know. The door opens, and a blast of cold air hits me, causing me to shiver.

"Well, Tris. Where is that Four of yours, huh?" he asks, and I can tell he has a smirk on his face. He's enjoying seeing me and the kids helpless and tied up.

"I wouldn't know. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. You should know that by now, Eric." I spit his name out like its venom. He just laughs at me and I'm starting to get really agitated.

"What do you want Eric? And is it that important to you that you have to kidnap two young children, an old dog, and a pregnant woman?" _Crap, I just told him I was pregnant. Knowing Eric, he will do everything possible to harm me and the twins. Nice going Tris. _I mentally face-palm myself

"Really?" he says as says with a fake surprised voice. I hear footsteps coming in my direction and in a matter of seconds, the blind fold is ripped off from my face. "Well Tris. I never thought you had it in you Tris. Four must really love you do it with you. Although, I still don't see how he liked you at all in the first place." He looks over in the kids direction and see that they have their blind folds already off and they are staring at Eric with scared to death faces. He gets up and slowly walks towards them at the other end of the room.

"Eric! Don't. Even. Think. About it." I say each word with seriousness. "Four will be here any moment and beat the crap out of you. He is the Dauntless _leader, _and I'm sure he isn't above hurting another Dauntless _member._" And with that, he quickly turns around and I get punched in the face.

"MOM!" Jake yells. "Get away from her! My father is a Dauntless leader and he will have you exiled-" Jake says right before Eric cuts him off with a punch in the face. Just as Eric's fist comes in contact with Jakes jaw, the metal door swing open again, and I see Tobias, Will, and a couple other guys, take Eric and his friends down to the ground. After Tobias has Eric up against the wall, he has his hand on his throat and holding him up so his feet barley touches the ground.

He looks over to me and the kids. His eyes are full of anger, sadness, and I can tell that, when he looks at me, he is trying to tell me he is sorry. And in an instant, they go back to full on anger and looks back at Eric.

"You hurt my kids and wife." He says in a quiet voice, and when he's angry and quiet, that's never a good sign. "Now you are going to get what you deserve Eric. You are exiled from Dauntless, and if you dare come back, I will have ordered the Dauntless guards to shoot, and kill you without questioning." He says.

And with that, Tobias calls out to the hall for a few other guys to come into the room. In total, not counting Will, Tobias brought 4 other guys with them.

He tells them to take Eric and his friends to the holding cells in Dauntless, and takes out a random pen and paper from his pocket and writes something on it. When he's done, he gives it to one of his friends and they leave while he and Will stay behind with us. Tobias walks over to me and falls to his knees in front of me.

"I am so sorry Tris." He says to me as he unties my hands. "I shouldn't have left you, the kids, and Bear at the apartment alone." He says that then he takes one hand and puts it on my cheek and rests the other on my stomach, right where the twins are. "Are you and the twins ok?" he says quietly. I look at him and see that he is already looking at me. "We are fine. He just punched my face. Go with Will and make sure Jake, Jenna and Bear are ok. Don't forget that he punched Jake right in the jaw." He just nods, and goes to the kids.

After making sure that the kids were ok, we took Jake to the infirmary to get his jaw looked at. Jenna waits in the waiting room with Will after they took Bear back home. The doctor gives Jake some pain medication and ice for his jaw and says it will heal in a week or so. And with that, we head back home and Will leaves to get back to Christina back at their place.

**Tobias' POV**

I can't believe that I let that happen. I should have been home with them instead of going to the pit just to get hot chocolate and cake. But that's what the kids wanted, and I will do anything to make them happy.

Tris and I already took Jake to the infirmary and they said his jaw will feel better in a week or so, because he is still young and he will heal quickly.

Jake, Jenna, Bear and Tris are now safe and sound back at the apartment. Tris is telling them a story tonight, that way they can fall asleep in peace tonight. I walk into the living room, where they are all wrapped up in blankets on the couch, and I take my place in my recliner, and Jenna gets up from Tris' lap and climbs up onto mine.

Looking down at her, I see that she is already facing me. "Daddy. Thank you, and Uncle Will, and your friends, for saving us. I was scared when that man hit Jake and Mommy in the mouth and I thought he was going to do the same to me-" I cut her off with a kiss on her cheek and she just giggles. I love it when she does that.

"Jenna. Always remember, you are a strong girl, just like your Mom." I tell her while looking at Tris, who is already looks at me and smiling, while she has one hand holding Jake against her, and her other hand resting on her stomach. Looking back down at Jenna, I continue. "And I will always be there to save you from any trouble that you can't get out of on your own. You are my daughter, and I will do anything for you."

She smiles and gives me the biggest hug she can manage. "I love you Daddy." I smile and hug her back, kissing her head. "I love you too sweetheart." I tell her.

"Now, let's get back to the story." Tris says, interrupting our little father-daughter moment. "Ok." I tell her.

"Who remembers where we last left off?" she asks us. Jake is the first to answer. I'm not surprised, since he has a great memory of things. "Dad was telling us, over the phone, that he was teaching you, Uncle Will, and Aunt Christina different practice techniques and something about facing your fears." He says.

"That's right. I remember now." Tris says. "You Dad was telling us how to face our fears, and how to use them to our advantage. That way, when dealing with things that scared us, we could use the strategies we learned from him, and help us face the things that scare us the most." Tris explains to them. I smile at the thought of remembering what it was like training them during Tris' initiation.

"After we learned how to learn to calm down enough to get out of the simulation, we had to face _all _ of our fears at once. That was the day-" "How many fears did you have Mommy?" Jenna cuts her off. Tris smiles, "I had seven fear when we had to face them."

"So, why do some people here call you Six, then" Jake asks.

Tris starts to blushing, so I take this as my opportunity to finish for her. "Well, you two. Your Mom _had_ seven fears. But I helped her get over a very big fear that both of us were nervous to face."

"What was it, Dad?" Jake asks me. I look at Tris and her face is kind of blank. And I can tell that she doesn't want them to even know about that kind of stuff until they are about 16 years old. Thinking of something to tell him, I look back at him. "Um, well… that is something that your Mom and I to tell you about that when you two are older." I tell him. He thinks for a few seconds, then just shrugs it off and looks at Bear sleeping on the floor. At that point, him and Jenna yawn at the same time. I guess that means it's time for bed, seeing as how they had a long day.

"Time for bed, my little monsters. Say good night to Mom." Jenna gets off of my lap and goes to Jake and Tris and give her hugs and kisses. But before they leave to go to their rooms, Tris stops them.

"Hold on a second, you two." She says, and motions for them to go back to her and sit on the couch again. She takes Jake's and Jenna's hands and places them on her stomach. They look confused. Then they have a look of surprise and have smiles on their faces.

"Did you feel that?" she says with a small laugh and they nod quickly. "That was your brothers, or sisters, or brother and sister, kicking. They seem to like you two already. Watch." All three of them look back down at her slightly large stomach. They all laugh and smile again.

I walk over to them and pick the kids up and bring them to bed. I tuck Jenna into bed and hug and kiss her goodnight. "Daddy?" she says, stopping me before I get to leave her room. "Yes, my beautiful girl?" I say with a smile which she gladly returns. "Is Mommy going to have the babies soon? I want to see my new sisters, or brothers, or both." She says eagerly. "In a few months, Jenna. Don't forget it takes time until a baby, or in this case, _babies, _are born. You'll understand when you're older, so you don't need to worry about it for a long while." I tell her and give her one last kiss on the head before leaving her room for the night.

I quietly enter Jakes room, trying to open the door without him noticing. I find him at his little table on the other side of the room, writing in a book. That looks like the same book he had in his hand when I found them sleeping out in the living room. At times like this, secretly watching one of them doing things on their own, I start to wonder what Faction they will chose. It would be great if they decide to stay here in Dauntless where they were born and raised. But I wouldn't mind so much if they did switch to another Faction, because if they did, at least they would be doing the things that dream of doing.

"Looks like my son is going to transfer to Erudite when he's old enough." I say out of nowhere. At that he jumps up a little, no expecting to have me just watching him. He looks at me. "Uh, Dad, I-" I cut him off. "It's ok Jake. I was just watching you write in your book. That's something the Erudite do. Don't forget that that is the faction for the very intelligent and are interested I learning anything the can about everything there is." I smile at him and he just looks at the floor then back at his book, but he just puts his pencil down in his book. I walk over to him and kneel down to his level and place a hand on his shoulder. He look up at me.

"Jake. I didn't mean that you have to stay here in Dauntless. I meant that, seeing as how you like to write and read, I started to wonder where you would transfer to. If you choose to leave here, always remember this. I place my hand on his chest, right over his heart. I notice that my hand almost takes up the entire upper part of his chest. I continue. "You will always be you Mom's and my son. And we will always be with you, in here." I say and gently pat the spot where my hand is over his heart. He smiles up at me and I return it.

Ruffling his hair, I stand and pick him up and bring him to his bed. "Dad, I heard what Jenna asked you in her room, when I was closing my door. Is mom going to have the babies soon? I don't think I can wait to be the big brother again." He says with a smile and his face full of excitement. I just smile and let out a small chuckle. "Jake, if you heard us, then you must have heard me tell Jenna that it takes time for mothers to have a baby or babies. So in a few more months, that's when Mom will have to twins. But until then, you will just have to wait patiently."

He nods and we say our goodnights again. And with that, I walk back to mine and Tris' bedroom, and find her sitting up in bed watching TV.

I climb into bed and get under the blankets with her and place my hands on her stomach. And as soon as I do, I feel two little kicks against my hand. I smile and see Tris smile too from the corner of my eye.

"How do you sleep at night when they kick?" I ask her, as I have a bunch of times when she was pregnant with Jake and Jenna. She places her hand over mine and put her other hand on my face and brings it to hers. I give her a quick but sweet kiss. "For the probably fifth time, I don't get to sleep much at all. Especially with these two _little monsters,_" she laughs and so do at the fact that she used my nickname for the kids. She continues. "It's hard to sleep with two kids kicking me at the same time." She smirks while looking at our hands on her stomach.

"Hey, just think about this," I say to her. "In a few more months, we will have two more kids with us, right here in our arms. And we will have Christina and Will over to help out again. That way we won't have to take care of four kids at the same time." She smiles and kisses after she turns off the TV. Then she starts to lay down and get comfortable under the blankets to go to sleep and I do the same and we face each other.

"Good night, Mommy." I say to her, like I did the night we found out she was pregnant, and I kiss her lips. "And good night to you two as well." I say as I bend down enough to so I can kiss her stomach twice, one kiss for each baby.

"And good night to you too, Daddy." She says and she give me a kiss as well. And soon we fall asleep, with her back against my chest and my arms wrapped around her waist with my hands resting on her stomach over the twins. And every once in a while, I feel them kick and I smile and start to fall asleep.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I tried making it long, seeing as how I haven't updated in a while. But like I said last chapter, I would about date next week, and well, now is next week… and I'm rambling. Sorry.**

**Also, I would also like to point out again, in case some people missed what I said in the beginning chapters, the characters are going to be a little OOC, so don't wonder why I have them acting the way they are. I thought it would be fun that way, and it kind of is.**

**Well, until next time, Read Review, PM me, and Enjoy!**

**Later! :)**


	26. Christina and Will's Big News

**No beginning authors note for this chapter. Enjoy! :)**

***I do not own Divergent**

**Chapter 26 – Christina and Will's Big News**

_One Week Later…_

**Christina's POV**

Oh. My. Gosh. We did it. We finally get to start our family.

A week after Will and I started, I began to get sick and went to the infirmary. And what they told me was the greatest thing I have ever heard.

I was in our apartment, waiting for Will to get off work from the Control room, because I didn't have to work today. So instead of just sitting around doing nothing, I thought I'd surprise him by making his favorite dinner, pot roast with mushrooms and some Dauntless chocolate cake from the dining hall. It took almost 3 hours to make the pot roast, which was enough time until Will was supposed to be home. So by the time I finished making dinner and setting everything down at the table, I felt two arms wrap around my waist and felt soft kisses being placed on my cheek, neck, and shoulder.

"Well, what do we have here? Pot roast with chocolate cake for dessert. What are you planning Christina?" he asks me when I turn around in his arms to face him.

"I have some good news. But you'll have to wait until after dinner to find out." I smirk at him and he put on a fake pout that I just kiss away. "But I want to know what it is now." He tells me in a pouting voice but still has a smile on his face before he kisses me. "Oh well, Will. You have to wait until after dinner, and then I will tell you and then we can go tell Tris and Four the news together." I tell him before I take my seat at the table and he takes his after me. We eat in silence. But it's not the kind of awkward silence that wants to make us talk to break it. It's the kind where we don't have to say or do anything that will break the nice, peaceful silence.

After we are finished, Will decides to take our plates and put them into the dishwasher. Then he comes up to me and picks me up in a way that my legs are wrapped around his waist and his hands on my back to hold me up. He smiles at me when he speaks, "Dinners finished. Now are you going to tell me what the news is?" he asks.

I am so excited that I can't contain myself any more. I have a huge smile on my face when I tell him the news. "Will, I'm pregnant!"

**Will's POV**

Wow, I can't believe it. I am a step closer to having a family of my own. With the most amazing girl in the world. Since I am already holding her, I just spin us around in a few slow circles while kissing her.

"Christina. You have made me the happiest man alive." I say with a huge smile on my face, and she gladly returns one just as big. "Are we still going to tell Four and Tris?" I ask, looking back at the clock. It reads 9:00 p.m., so I'm sure Jake and Jenna are asleep while Four and Tris may still be up. Well, at least Four, anyways.

She nods and I put her down. We walk hand in hand to Four and Tris' door, and I knock three times, our little code we came up with, that way they know it's us and not people like Eric. Four answers a few seconds after the third knock.

"Christina, Will. What are you two doing here at this hour? The kids are asleep and Tris is the shower…" he says as he starts to yawn, making the end of his sentence fade out. "And why are you guys so 'smiley'?" he asks once he's recovered from yawning.

"Well, Will and I have some good news to share with you and Tris." Christina says. He just nods and lets us inside. We make our way to the living room. Four asks if we want something to drink, but we decline.

"So what's the news?" he says, just as Tris comes out of the bathroom. "Four, who are you talking-" she stops as soon as she sees me and Christina. "What are you guys doing here at this time?" she asks.

"Christina has something to tell you guys. Go ahead Christina." I gesture to her to tell them the news." She looks at me and nods and then looks back at them.

"Tris, Four. You guys are going to be and Aunt and Uncle." They just stare at her, with confused looks, then they have shock, and surprise written on their faces. I don't think that they are able to think straight and form a sentence, so Christina restates her announcement.

"Guys, did you hear me? I basically said that I am pregnant and you are going to be an Aunt and Uncle."

**Tris' POV**

She's pregnant? I definitely wasn't expecting to hear this. And apparently, judging by his facial expression, neither was Tobias. I am shocked, and I guess they are waiting for one of us to answer because they just stare at us, expecting something to come out of our mouths. So I decide to break the silence by running us to Christina and hug her tightly.

"Congrats you two! When did this happen?" I ask with a smirk, and Christina blushes in return. I ever thought I'd see the day where a Candor would blush in front of my own eyes.

"Well, we decided we wanted to start a family of our own a few weeks ago, and I just found out this morning. I told Will over dinner, and let's just say he was really happy about the news." She looks at Will who also is blushing a little.

"WE were really happy, Christina. And you were the one who wanted to rush over here to tell them after you made us eat everything on our plates over dinner." He says to Christina. Then he looks at Tobias. "This is what I was talking about when I said she sort of like to over react to things that excite her." He smirks, and that gets him a kind of well deserved, but gentle, smack on the arm. "Will!" she says. "I do not over react to _everything _that excites me."

"Yes you do, so don't deny it." And with that they continue their playful dispute, that is, until I decide to interrupt.

"So have you thought about any names yet by any chance?" they stop and Christina is the first to talk. "If it's a girl, I was thinking Sarah. And if it's a boy, James." She looks at Will. "What names to you have in mind?"

"I was thinking James for a boy also. But for a girl, maybe Anna." He says. They both look at us, silently asking our opinion on the names.

"James, and Anna. James and Sarah." Tobias whispers to himself. Then he looks up at me. "What do you think, Tris?" he asks. "I like James and Sarah." I tell all three of them and they nod.

Christina and Will smile like there's no tomorrow. "Then it's settled. If it's a boy, James, and if it's a girl, Sarah." He looks at Christina. "Yay!" she says a little too loudly and leans against him, and kisses him for a few seconds.

The kids come running down the hall with tired looks on their faces. "Mom, what's going on? Are you ok?" Jake asks. I love how he cares so much about others. I go over to him, and pick him up the best I can with this big stomach of mine. "Nothing's the matter Jake. Aunt Christina has something to tell you and Jenna. Go over and sit on the couch with them." I put him down and they both go over to sit on the couch.

"Jake, Jenna. You guys are going to have a little cousin." Will tells them and they just looks confused. Will continues. "Aunt Christina is going to have a baby. Just like your mom. But she is having one baby, not two like your mom is having." Soon, they are full of realization and get very excited.

"What is its name?" Jenna asks. "Well," Christina says while picking her up to sit on her lap. "We decided that if the baby is a girl, the name will be Sarah. And it it's a boy, it will be James. What do you two think of those names?" she asks them. Jake and Jenna turn to look at each other, having a silent conversations with just facial expressions. Then they both nod to each other and they look back at them. "We like those names. Especially Sarah's name." she says with a smile, then a yawn follows soon after.

"Ok you two." Tobias says while standing up and walking over to them to pick them up. "Time to go back to bed. You have school tomorrow, or did you forget. Winter vacation is over and you don't want to stay away from your friends any longer do you?" he says, once they are both in his arms. They shake their heads, and with that, he brings them back to bed. But not before he looks back over his shoulder.

"Oh, and congrats you two." He says to Christina and Will. Then he looks at me. "Tris, I'll be in bed. See you in a few." Then he walks down the hall to the kids bedrooms.

Will gets up and takes Christina's hand and brings her to stand up as well. "I guess we better get going. It's getting late, and I'm sure you are tired Tris. See you tomorrow. And don't hesitate to call one of us if you need anything." Christina says before they walk out the door to the apartment and the door shuts with a click. I walk over and lock it, then making sure all the lights are off, I go back to bed with Tobias. And I find him to be sleeping. Or at least, that's what it looks like.

I get into bed next to him and put the blankets over us. Once I am comfortable, I feel his arms wrap around my side and feel him smile against my skin as he kisses my neck. "Tris, looks like we will have _five _kids to look after now." He laughs a little and I do the same. "Don't forget, Tobias. You have to learn to calm down even more, now that there will be five kids to take care of. Well four, unless Will and Christina need us to look after their kid when they need us to. Which I'm sure won't be a lot." As soon as I stop talking, he gently turns me around, and kisses me for what feels like a long time.

We part for air and he speaks. "Good night Tris." He bends down, places his hand on my stomach, and kisses it twice. "And good night to you two as well." He gets back up so we are facing each other again, and soon we just fall asleep in each other's arms.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I couldn't think of anything else to put in to make it interesting. But at least you get another chapter after a few days of not getting to read and updated story. In order for me to continue with the next chapter, I need ANY ideas that you all might have that you want to make the story interesting. By the way, I'm aiming to write at least 30 or so chapters, so any idea is a good idea.**

**P.s., I am also planning on writing another story after this one, so ideas for the next story are also greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to Read, Review, and PM me with some ideas of what you all would like to see happen next in this story, and ideas for the next story. **

**Later! :)**


	27. Almost Time

**No real authors note for this chapter, except for the fact that I will be fast forwarding a little for the rest of the chapters. Mind you, as I said the last chapter, I am trying to write almost 30 chapters. So that leaves this one, chapter 27, and probably three more.**

**Oh, before I forget. I have one idea given for what my next story should be about, and I am still accepting any ideas. Don't forget, no idea is a bad idea. :)**

***I do not own Divergent**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 27 – Almost Time**

**Tobias' POV**

I can't believe it's been almost 9 months already. Just a couple more weeks, or less at this rate, and I can hold the twins. We found out a few months ago that Tris is having a boy and a girl. Jenna is so excited, and so is Jake. Now he can be a big brother to another sister, and have a little brother like he always wanted, And Jenna gets to be a big sister of a little sister like she always wanted.

But the other thing that's happened in the last few months, is that Bear left us for that 'dog house in the sky', as people call it. Tris, the kids, Christina, Will, and I were very upset. But the girls and kids were the really sad ones, so Will and I had to comfort them. At least for long enough to calm down about the fact that Bear isn't here anymore. Tris and I both agreed, though, that we will get another dog after the twins are a little older. Around the age of 2 years old at least.

I am helping Jenna tie her shoes, since she's still learning how, and getting her ready for school while Tris is sleeping. But then Jake comes rushing down the hall from my room yelling, "Dad! It's Mom and she needs you!" at that I quickly finish tying Jenna's shoes and head to my room. Before I get in the bedroom I yell to them down the hall, "Hurry and finish getting ready and go to Uncle Will's and tell him to bring you to school today." I hear Jake yell "Ok!" back to me and I hear the front door shut.

By the time I get in the room, Tris is kneeling on the floor with one hand tightly holding the bed mattress and the other on her stomach. He eyes are tightly shut and her face is scrunched up and I can tell she is in pain. Rushing over to her, I kneel by her side tying her hair out her face with one of her hair elastics I found on her dresser.

"Tris, are you ok?!" she tries to speak but nothing comes out except for the two words I have been waiting to hear for a while. "It's time." She says, her voice strained due to the pain she is in. I nod and grab my phone from my pocket. I call the infirmary and tell them that Tris is ready to have the twins, since they know about the whole thing. And the only reason I called the Dauntless infirmary and not the Erudite hospital, is because I doubt we would make it there in time. But on the plus side, the twins will be born here in Dauntless just like the other two were.

**Will's POV**

It's been about 7 months since Christina has announced that she is pregnant. And it's also been 4 months since Bear died. And Christina, along with Tris, Jake, and Jenna, was heartbroken. I never thought I'd see the day where my strong, beautiful wife, would look so weak and sad.

One the other hand, though, Tris is going to have her twins soon. In a couple weeks actually, and they are going to be a boy and a girl. But Tris and Four haven't decided on names yet.

As I help Christina go to lie down on the couch, as much as her large stomach will allow her to anyways, there is loud, rapid knocking at the door. I open it to find Jake and Jenna with their school bags and worried expressions.

"Jake, Jenna. What are you two doing here?" I ask as I pick them up. Jake is the first to speak. "WE were getting finishing getting ready for school when I walked past Mom's room and saw her on the floor. She was holding the bed tightly with one hand and the other was holding her stomach."

I almost drop the kids to the floor from shock, but I quickly recover before that happened. "She said to go get Dad, and I did. Then he ran to their bedroom, but before he went in their bedroom, he told us to come here and ask you to bring us to school."

And with that, I put them down, making sure they have everything for school. And they did, so that made things a little easier. I walk over to Christina, "Christina, I am going to bring Jake and Jenna to school today. I'll be back soon alright?" I ask her and she nods. Then she looks to the kids, "Behave at school today. And remember, Uncle Will is going to pick you up as well and bring you back here." They nod at her before giving her hugs goodbye. And with that, I bring them outside to our car, and bring them to school. Thankfully, we arrived just in time for me to make sure they were in their classes.

PAGE BREAK

I get back to Dauntless, I get out of my car, and as soon as I do, my cell phone goes off and I see that it's a text from Four.

Four: _"Will, were you able to get the kids to school on time?" _

Me: _"Yes, I also made sure they got into their classes on time as well. Is Tris alright?"_

Four: _"I called down to the infirmary and told them what was going on with her, and they came right away and brought her back down to the infirmary."_

Me: _"And…"_

Four: _"They said that she is going to have the twins, and they will be here with us in a couple hours or so. When you pick the kids up from school and bring them back to your place, tell them I will call and let you know when you all can come down to see us. We will be in room A204."_

Me: _"No problem, Four. Oh, and keep me updated on how things go." _I tell him, remembering what happened with Tris when Jenna arrived.

Four: _"Ok, I will. Don't forget to tell Christina, and that she doesn't have to worry."_

I put my phone back in my pocket, and head back to my apartment. When I open the door, I don't see Christina where I left her on the couch. "Christina?" I call out, hoping she answers. And to my relief, she does. "I'm in the shower Will. I'll be out in a few minutes." She says over the running water. "Ok. But when you come out, I have some good news for you to hear." I call back to her. "Ok." She answers back with an excited tone in her voice.

About five minutes later, she comes out in sweatpants, one of my big T-shirts, and a towel wrapped on her head to dry her long soft hair. Mentally shaking my head, I come back to reality when I hear her call my name, probably for a while.

"Will? Earth to Will?" she says, shaking my shoulder. I shake my head and face her. "Huh? Oh sorry Christina. I was just thinking." "About what?" she asks me with a smirk as she sits on the couch next to me. _Think of something believable, Will. Don't forget she's from Candor. _I think to myself.

"I was thinking about how you will react to what I have to tell you, about Tris." I says with a smile on my face and her face shows_ a lot _of surprise and happiness. "What is it?" she asks. I place my hands on her stomach and she also looks down and places her hand over mine. "Christina, Tris went into labor a little while ago and-" she cuts me off by almost jumping off the couch if I wasn't holding her in my arms. "Oh my gosh, is she ok? Is Four with her?" she starts to ask a million questions.

"Christina, calm down. She is fine, she's done this before. Twice, actually. Or did you forget so soon?" she starts to calm down and soon realizes what I just said. "You're right. I'm just worried that she will make it through this one, because she is having two at the same time. She just barely made it while having Jenna. I don't know what I'd do if she didn't make it and-" this time it's my turn to cut her off. I give her a long passionate kiss in order to calm her down. And it does after a few seconds.

"When did Four say we can see her?" she asks. "He said he would call sometime after I bring Jake and Jenna back here after school." She nods and we just watch TV eating whatever Christina finds something she likes.

**I'm really, really, really sorry that this chapter is so short. I just needed to write something because I couldn't just sit around not having anything to write, while you guys are all waiting for me to update, hopefully. The next chapter will be better, trust me.**

**Read Review, PM me your ideas. Also, don't forget to tell me some ideas you have about what my next story should be. **

**Later! :)**


	28. Say 'Hi'

**Nearing the end of the story :( Don't be mad at me! Just letting you all know that you can expect at least 2 or three more chapters before I actually finish it.**

**Enjoy! :)**

***I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does. She always has, always will.**

**Chapter 28 – Say 'Hi'**

**Tobias' POV**

Tris went to the infirmary about ten minutes after the kids left for school, and she's been here ever since and started having a lot of pain three hours after they brought her down to the infirmary.

She has been in labor for about 10 hours. She is in a lot of pain, and so is my hand, because whenever a wave of pain hits her, she starts to crush my hand. I knew she was strong but I didn't she was strong enough to crush my hand like she is doing now. The pain in my hand is more intense than when had to squeeze it for when she had Jake and Jenna. Hopefully this will all be over soon, because I hate seeing her in so much pain. And because I hope that we don't have a reoccurrence of the last time she was having a baby.

"Tobias, this is your fault!" she screams at me when the pain hits her again. But this time her face scrunches up more than the other times. I hope that means she will be able to start soon.

The doctor comes in just as that thought leaves my head. She comes over and measures Tris' large, round stomach, caused by the twins, mind you.

"Ok, Tris. It looks like you're going to have the twins soon." _My hopes have been answered!_ I think to myself. After she leaves to get a blue blanket and beanie hat, and a pink blanket and beanie hat, I push Tris' wet hair, caused by sweating from pain, out of her faces and whisper softly, "Did you hear that Tris? You can start to push as soon as the doctor says you can, which is only in a couple minutes." She nods, well, as best she can anyway.

A few minutes later, she comes back with everything needed to clean off the twins. She comes over to us and tells Tris to take deep breaths and to start to push. And when she does start, I think I felt a couple bones in my hand pop or something. But all I have to really think about right now is Tris making it through this.

PAGE BREAK

_10 – 15 minutes later_

Tris just had the twins, a beautiful baby girl, and a handsome baby boy. After the nurses took them to get cleaned, weighted and whatever else to make sure they were healthy, her doctor came over to make sure everything was ok with Tris. Tris had passed out after my boy arrived and I'm starting to worry and freak out.

"What's wrong with her? We brought her to Erudite and they said that everything was ok for have kids again-" the doctor cuts me off. "She's fine, just tired from pushing so much. That takes a lot of energy, especially when having two babies at once. So Tris should wake up in about a couple hours or so. But for now, just keep an eye on her and the twins." She says with a smile, and walks out.

One of the nurses brings the kids over to me and gently sets them in my arms. They are sleeping but fidgeting around in their tightly wrapped blankets. I wish I could see their eyes, to see if they have mine or Tris' eye color. Hopefully a mixture of a little bit of both.

When I go to move a little lock of blonde hair away from the girls' eyes, she grabs my finger with her whole hand, and I smile.

We haven't decided on name yet, so I sit here with the two sleeping babies in my arms, waiting for Tris to wake up. As I get up to move them back to their little beds on the other side of Tris' bed, the boy starts to cry a little. I place the girl in her bed, and gently to back to my chair, and rock him back to sleep. After a couple minutes, he's back to sleeping, and I quietly bring him back to his bed, and this time he doesn't cry.

As I turn around, I see Tris stirs in her bed and slowly, her eyes start to open. I go back to sitting in my chair and take her hand. She turns to face me and smiles. "Hey, Tobias." She says while circling her thumb over my hand, and I try to stifle a wince. It doesn't seem that I hid it to well, because Tris instantly pulls her hand back and looks concerned.

"It's nothing Tris. Just, when you were screaming at me, and telling me 'this is all my fault', and I guess a big wave of pain hit you, that you squeezed my hand really hard, that it kind of hurts a little." I tell her and she laughs a little. Looking around the room, her eyes land on the two beds next to hers.

Her hand flies to her mouth and she starts to cry a little. But they aren't sad tears, they are tears of joy. I can tell, because I see her eyes somewhat squint, and her cheeks go up a little because she is smiling under her hand.

"They are beautiful." She says as she turns back to me. "Can I hold them?" she asks. She would, considering that when Jenna was born, she had a little breathing problem so we couldn't hold her until the doctors said it was ok. "Of course. The doctor said that they are perfectly healthy. That means, when you are healed a little more, we can go back home." I tell her before I get up to pick up the twins. I place them in her arms, and she still has tears of happiness slowly coming from her eyes.

**Tris's POV**

"We need to name them. Any ideas?" I ask him, still looking down at the two little munchkins wrapped in pink and blue blankets. I was thinking of a few names for a while now, but only a few names seem to come to mind. I look back at him to see if he has some names in mind.

"I was thinking," he says, looking back at the twins. "Aria for the girl, and Connor for the boy. What do you think?" he asks me.

Smiling, I look down at them. "Welcome to the family, Aria and Connor Eaton." At that, Tobias leans down and kisses them on their foreheads, and then kisses me full on the lips. It's a slow, sweet and passionate kiss. Soon he pulls back and takes out his cell phone.

"I'm going to send Will and Christina a picture of you, the twins and I." he tells me as he gets up, leans his phone against a wall while it rests on a little tables, puts on the self-timer option and comes back to us. Moving his chair closer to my bed, he puts on hand on my arm, and wraps the other arm around my shoulder. The camera flashes and we are temporarily blinded. Thankfully, the flash didn't wake Connor and Aria.

He stands up to get his phone. He picks it up, and smiles at it and brings it back over. I look at it, and see the twins sleeping, and Tobias and I smiling at the camera lens.

"I think we should put a little caption at the bottom saying, 'Say hello to Aria and Connor.' How does that sound?" I ask him. He nods and clicks on an app on the home screen and starts typing. And as he types, I see that it says, "Say hello to Aria and Connor " I smile at him. "I like the smiley face. It's a nice touch." He smiles back and kisses my forehead.

"Tris, you make me the happiest man alive. You know that?" he tells me and I blush. "And you make me the happiest girl alive." I tell him and he smiles at me.

He sends the picture to Will, and when he does, I see the time on his phones reads 7:00 p.m. and I realize that the Christina, Will, and the kids are probably waiting anxiously to see us, and to know how everything went.

"Will asked me, after we got here and I told him what was going on, to keep him updated on how you were and how everything was going. I texted him, while the nurses were cleaning the twins up, that you were fine and that everything went ok." He tells me, and I start to yawn, and so does he.

His phone goes off, which stops him from falling asleep just yet. Reading the text to me, he says, "I showed the picture to Jake and Jenna and they are really excited. And so is Christina. She says congratulations and wants to know when you would like us to come down." He finishes and looks at me for me, waiting for my answer.

"Tobias, isn't today Friday?" I ask and he nods. "That means the kids get to stay up until 9:30 p.m., right?" he nods again and I continue to explain. "Tell Will that they can come down in about an hour. I'm still really tired, and it looks like you are too." I smile at him and he just lets out a small chuckle, then a yawn. "See, I told you were tired. Get some sleep, and we can see them in an hour." "Ok." He says and he types back to Will, explaining what I told him.

"Come here, my new little monsters." Tobias says quietly, as he takes them out of my arms and places them back in their little beds. He comes back and sits in his chair while taking my hand in his, while rubbing small circles on the back of my hand. "I love you Tris." I smile at him. "I love you too Tobias." And with that, we fall asleep until Tobias' alarm on his phone quietly goes off to wake us up before the others get here.

**Again, I'm really sorry for the short chapter. When I'm writing, it seems like a wrote A LOT. But when I finished, Microsoft says that there are less words from what I was expecting to have written. :(**

**Oh well, what am I to do? Just keep writing ad hope for the best. **

**I would like to thank those who gave ideas for baby names. The next chapter, I will use one of the girl names that everyone mentioned in the reviews. Which one? You'll have to wait and see. Until then, later! :)**


	29. Welcome To The Family

**This is **_**probably**_** going to be the last chapter. But we'll soon find out, right?**

**Enjoy! :)**

***I do not own Divergent**

**Chapter 29 – Welcome To The Family**

**Christina's POV**

I can't believe how cute the twins are. Four sent us a picture of him, Tris and the twins saying, 'Say hello to Aria and Connor ', and the kids were the most excited out of the four of us here at our apartment. Will and I haven't decided on a name yet, because we want the baby's gender to be a surprise.

"Aunt Christina. Why are they babies in blue and pink blankets?" Jenna asks me while looking at the picture on Will's phone.

"That way they can tell which one is Connor, the boy, and Aria, the girl. Aria gets pink because she's a girl, and Connor gets blue because he's a boy." I explain to her and she nods. It's just me and her in the living room, watching a TV show that Jenna likes, 'Dora the Explorer'. Will and Jake went for a walk down to the pit to get us all some hot chocolate.

I almost start to doze off and take a small nap, when Jenna gently shakes my arm. "Aunt Christina, can I ask you something?" I look at her and pull her close to me. "Of course." I tell her and she nuzzles closer to me, is that's even possible.

"Where do babies come from?" my opens wide and I'm slightly in shock. She should really be asking Tris that, that's her job. I look back down at her.

"Jenna. That's a question you should be asking you Mommy and Daddy. Ok?" she nods and give me a hug and I hug her back.

She places her had on my stomach, and as soon as she does, I feel the baby kick. And apparently so does she, because her face lights up with a big smile. "Mommy let Jake and I do that, and when we did, the babies kicked out hands." She says, still looking down at her hand. "She also said that means that they like us already. Does that mean your baby like me already too?" she looks up at me when she says the last part.

"Of course it does Jenna. Who wouldn't like you?" I say smiling then kiss her head, and she returns one.

A little while later, the boys come back with hot chocolates and something else that I can't really see because of the way Will is turned. "Will, what else do you have in your other hand?" I ask him and her just smiles. "Close your eyes, and you'll soon find out." I do what he says.

Then I feel something cold around my neck. "Ok, you can open your eyes now." He says, and I do. Jenna is holding a mirror for me to see what he put on me. It is a silver necklace, with the letters, 'A' and 'C' hanging from it. When I turn to see it at a different angle, it shines brightly from the light above us.

"Will, it's beautiful. Where did you get the idea to buy this? And what does the A stand for?" I ask him. "It wasn't my idea Christina." He says and I give him a confused look. He looks down at Jake, who is standing there with his hands behind his back, and smiling at me. "It was Jakes idea to get it for you." Jake comes over to me, and hugs me and I return one as well. "The letters stand for 'Aunt Christina'. I wanted to get you something that shows you have much we love having you as our Aunt." He says looking down and slightly blushing.

"Jake, it's beautiful. Thank you so much. And I love being your Aunt." I tell him giving him one more hug.

When we break apart, he turns to Will. "Uncle Will. Is it time to go see Mom, Dad, Connor, and Aria?" he asks excitedly. Jenna seems to be very excited too, because she jumps up from the couch and runs to Will, who picks her up like it's no problem. "Uncle Will! Can we go see them now?" she says really fast. He looks at me, then back her after kissing her cheek he speaks. "I'll call your Dad and see if it's ok now." She nods and he puts her down on the floor and goes into one of the other rooms and shuts the door.

A few minutes later he comes out smiling. "Ok, he says that we can go now. But you two," he says, looking at a very smiley Jenna and Jake who are sitting on the floor watching TV, and are now facing Will. "Your Dad says that you have to be very quiet when you get into the room. Do you understand?" he asks, and the nod quickly, eager to see their parents and new brother and sister.

We get our stuff together, and head down to the infirmary.

**Tobias' POV**

About an hour after Tris and I fell asleep, Will called me. I get up quietly, so I don't wake tris and the kids, and leave the room to go out into the hall.

Will" "Hey Four. How are Tris and the twins doing?"

Me: "They are just fine. Sleeping, but they all good. What's up?"

Will: "The kids really wanted to know if they can go see you guys down there. They are really excited to see the twins, especially Jake. It seems like his attitude changed over the last few weeks. As if he feels more protective over Jenna, and once he saw the kids in your picture, I saw a look in his eyes that showed he was going into 'protective mode' or something like that."

Me: "I noticed that too. I think it's just because he gets to be a big brother again, and this time, he has another little sister and now he gets a little brother to teach. You all can come down now. I'll wake Tris and let her know. But tell the kids that they have to be really quiet, because we don't want Aria and Connor waking up and start crying."

Will: "Ok. See you then." And with that he hangs up and I go back into Tris' room. I sit back in my chair, and gently shake her shoulder to wake her up. "Tris, wake up." I say softly, and she does after about three gently shakes.

"Tobias? What's wrong?" she asks, rubbing her eyes from sleep. "Nothing's wrong. Will called and asked if it was ok to bring the kids down to see us, and I told him it was ok." She nods and looks at Connor and Aria. "Can you bring them over here? I think it's time to feed them. At least a little before they get here." She tell me and I so as she asked.

I gently pick them up, but when I do, Aria starts to squirm around in her tightly wrapped blanket. I look at Tris, "Looks like someone knows that it's time for dinner." I smile at her and she lets out a small laugh. Placing them in her arms, she starts to feed them. The room is absolutely silent except for the quiet sounds of the kids drinking their milk. All I can do is look at Tris, who is looking down and smiling at the twins.

They finally open their eyes when they take a break from eating. Aria has beautiful blue eyes like Tris' and Connor has dark blue eyes like mine. I smile at them and kiss their foreheads. Then they go back to eating.

20 minutes or so later, there is a soft knock on the door. I get up to open it, and when I do, I see Christina, Will, Jake, and Jenna. The kids are holding pink and blue little stuffed bears. Jenna and Jake run up to me, and I pick them up with barely any trouble. "Hey, I missed you two. How was your day?" I ask, and they 'good' at the same time. Sometimes I wonder if it was _them _who should have been twins because of the way the say and do thing at the same time.

"Can we see Mom and the babies now, Daddy?" Jenna asks. I nod. "Sure. But you have to be really quiet. They are eating, but they are still half asleep." They nod and I put them down and they go straight to Tris and the twins. I turn to let Will and Christina in and Christina goes to see Tris. Before Will goes over to where the others are, her stops and places a hand on my shoulder. "Four, can I talk to you in the hall for a second?" I nod and we go sit on the chairs in the hall.

"So what do you want to ask me, Will?" I ask him, seeing as how he is really quiet and looks down at the floor. He doesn't look up when he talks. "Four, what's it like to be a father? And how can I be a good one for my kid?" he asks.

_Ah, so that's with this is about._ I think to myself. I had the same questions when Jake was born, but there was no one I could really ask for advice.

"Well, it's a little hard at first. With all the crying, cleaning them up when they spit up, and changing them. But you learn to get used to it after a while. Actually, I got used to it pretty fast. And since you helped to take care of Jake and Jenna when they were babies, you should have a pretty good handle on how to take care of your own kid." I tell him, and he nods.

I stand up and place a hand on his shoulder. He looks up and gives me a thankful smile. "Come on." I tell him. "Are you ready to meet your new niece and nephew?" I ask and his smile gets bigger when he nods. He gets up and we head back into the room.

After I shut the door, I turn and see that Tris is still feeding Connor and Aria. She is giving Christina tips and advice on how to feed a baby when she has hers. I go over to her and kiss her head then bend down to kiss Jake and Jenna's head. They look up at me and smile.

"Daddy. Aria looks like me and Connor looks like Jake." Jenna says smiling. I just nod and smile back. I look at Jake, who is now back to looking at the twins. I wonder if mine and Will's assumptions are right about him. "Jake, I want to speak to you out in the hall. I whisper in his ear, just so he can hear. He nods, and I place my hand on his shoulder and guide in to the door. "Tobias, what-" she starts but I turn around and put one finger up, telling her I'll be back in a minute. She nods then goes back to talking to the others.

Jake and I sit on the chairs and he looks at me with a confused look on his face. "Jake, Uncle Will and I have noticed that you have been acting a little differently whenever you were around your Mom before she had Connor and Aria. Why?" I ask him and he looks down at his hands in his lap then looks at his fit, which he is moving back and forth.

"I- I was…" he stops, looking for the right word. "I was feeling protective. Like I didn't want anyone around Mom, or when someone did come near her, I stayed very close to her, just in case someone was going to hurt her." He tells me this, still not making eye contact with me.

"Ah, I see what you are saying. You were in 'protective mode'." He looks at me confused. I continue to explain. "Jake, when you were feeling protective, that means that you were willing to do whatever to make sure your mom and the twins stayed safe. That's 'protective mode'. I was the same way during Moms initiation before she became a Dauntless member. And I am still like that today. I always have my 'protective mode' on when I'm around her and you, Jenna, and now Connor and Aria. What you were feeling then and even now, is how I am all the time. And that feeling will never really go away. Because you care about your family a lot and will do anything to keep them safe. Do you understand?" I ask him, hoping that I explained everything as simple as I possibly could. And thankfully he nods, meaning that he gets what I was trying to tell him.

I place my hand back on his shoulder. "Good. Now, let's get back in there so you can learn how to hold them." He looks at me with a big smile on his face.

We walk back in and Tris just smiles at me, and I smile back. My hand still on Jakes shoulder, I give him a little nudging, telling him he can go back over to the twins, who are still sleeping. When I get over to Tris her I kiss her lips and whisper in her ear, "Tris, I think it's time for Jake to learn how to hold them." She nods and looks at Jake.

"Jake, would like to hold one of them? She as and he nods quickly. I talk Connor out of Tris' arms and tell Jake to sit in the chair that's next to Tris bed. When he does, I start to explain to him how to hold him and how to hold is head. He smiles once he gets the hang of it, and when I completely let go of Connor.

"There, now you learned how to hold a baby perfectly." I smile and he smiles back, but continues to look at his little brother.

"Hey Connor. My name's Jake, and I am your big brother. And Jenna is your big sister, even though she doesn't look that big." He smiles as he quietly talks to Connor. He says that quietly enough so the others don't hear, but I can and I smile at what he says.

It's when Connor starts to get fussy again, do I take him away, and tell him that he can hold Aria now. I bring her over to him. "Remember how I taught you?" I ask, but I already know that answer. He has a great memory and he would remember whatever I tell him. He nods and goes back to the chair and hold Aria perfectly in his arms.

She smiles when she sees him. "Hey there, Aria. I'm Jake, and I am your big brother. I will help take care of you, and I will always protect you." He says, just loud enough for Aria and I hear. And when Jake takes his finger to gently poke her little nose, she grabs it with her entire hand. That makes Jake smile like there's no tomorrow.

"Hey. Aria, let go of my finger." He says slowly moving his finger up and down while she still has a grip on it and he continues to smile. She giggles for the first time since she arrived, and Jake and I are the first to hear. I can tell that Jake is going to do a really good job at being a protective big brother.

**And there's chapter 29! I thought you all might like that little part at the end about Jake with the twins.**

**Only one or two more chapters left. Don't hate me please! The end of this story will be really good. Or, at least, I hope it will be.**

**Don't forget to read, review, PM me, and let me know what you think. Later! :)**


	30. New Member Of The Family (The End)

**Sorry for the very late update.**

**I had half of this chapter written, but then I eventually forgot I already had half made, but I accidentally saved it to another folder, and then I had to come up with ideas of where this chapter would go and how Will, Four, Tris, and the kids will react to another baby around, etc. Sorry again, I'm rambling. **

**ANYWAYS! This is, sadly, the last chapter for 'Story Time' :(**

**But Enjoy!**

***I do not own Divergent**

**Chapter 30 – New Member Of The Family**

_Two months later…_

**Christina's POV**

I can't believe that in only a few days, I will be having my first baby. Hopefully the only one, but only time will tell.

Will is at the control room, making sure that the Dauntless compound is safe and secure. He has been doing this for a few hours every other day or so since Four exiled Eric and his 'pals' from Dauntless. And I was sitting here in my apartment with Tris, while Jake and Jenna are at school and Four is back at their apartment with Aria and Connor.

When I decided that I wanted something to eat, I got up from the dining room table where I was reading, and when I did, I felt a sharp pain in my. _Oh crap! _I think to myself and all of a sudden, I almost fall to my knees before Tris came running over and caught me just in time.

"Christina, are you ok? What happened? I leave the room for two minutes and I come back to find you falling to the floor!" she says quickly and nervously. I look at her through squinted eyes because of the pain I was in.

"Tris, I think it's time." I say, my voice strained. She has a confused look, but it's gone as quickly as it came. "I'll call the infirmary and they will bring you down. When you're there safely, I'll call Will and Four." She says and I nod. Well, as much as I can anyways.

Minutes later, two nurses come rushing into the apartment and put me on a cart, and brought me to the infirmary. I was in the elevator, when another sharp pain in my stomach hit me and I screamed out in pain. Thank goodness Tris was with me. "Christina, just breathe. The sharp pains are contractions. How long has it been since the last one hit you?" she says quickly and I think back to the first one. "About 7 minutes or so." She nods and takes out her cell phone. I hear her say Will and Four's name, telling them what's happening. Then she hangs up, and soon we are out of the elevator, and down the hall from the infirmary.

After we get there, a doctor comes over and Tris explains what's going on. She nods and tells her to wait out here for Will. Then she turns to the nurses who brought me here, and tells them to bring me to an empty room. As soon as they help me get into a gown and I am lying on the bed, another contraction hits. That's when the door to my room comes flying open with a very out of breath Will standing in the door way.

"Christina." He says with a sigh and comes rushing over to me. He takes my hand with one of his hands, and uses the other to move my hair out of my face. "Everything's going to be fine. Tris told me what happened, and Four was giving me advice as to how I should deal with this." He said, laughing at the last part. The pain slowly went away, so I laughed with him a little.

The doctor soon comes in not long after Will came. "Ok, Christina. I'm going to measure you, and see how far you are. That will let me know when you are ready to push." I nod, since Tris was the one telling me all this stuff before, seeing as how she has four kids already. I can't wait to hold a child of my own in my arms soon. After she is done measuring and taking blood pressure notes, she leaves and it's just Will and I in the room.

**Will's POV**

When the doctor leaves, it's just Christina and I in a silent room. That is, until my cell phone unexpectedly beeps, causing us both to jump a little in surprise. I look at Christina, and we both laugh at ourselves for being surprised at a sound from a cell phone. I look down at the phone, and see that it's a text from Four.

Four: _"Tris told me that you two don't have a name picked out yet because of how you two said you wanted the gender to be a surprise, right?"_

Me: _"Yes. Why?"_

Four: _"Then start picking some names before it's time. That way you two can still have it be a surprise."_

Me: _"Right. Thanks Four."_

I put the phone back in my pocket, and when I look up, I see Christina sitting up and looking down at her hand on her stomach. I place mine over hers, and she smiles but continues to look down.

"Christina, we need to pick a name soon. That way it can still be a surprise." I tell her, copying Fours words. She nods and looks up. "I think I like Tyler for a boy, and…" she stops and thinks for a minute. "And maybe Talia for a girl. What do you think?" she asks me. I smile and kiss her cheek.

"Those are wonderful names. In fact, I was thinking the same names. Well, the girls name, really. For the boy, I was actually thinking about Tony." She smiles and I return one. "I think Tony sounds better than Tyler, actually. So it's decided, Talia for a baby girl and Tony for a baby boy." She tells me and I nod.

Soon, after we had decided on what the baby's name is going to be, she starts to scrunch her face, like she does when she's in pain, and she screams out, grabbing and squeezing my hand with a really tight grip. All I can do is smooth down her hair and keep it out of her face and hope for her to calm down again, because there is nothing I can do to make the pain go away. Then the doctor and a nurse come rushing in. The nurse brought in a little bed with a blue and pink hats and blankets, seeing as how we don't know if it's a boy or girl yet.

The doctor comes and measures Christina's stomach and she smiles. "It looks like you are ready now, Christina." She says and I smile as I help Christina get adjusted and comfortable on her bed. Soon the doctor says she can start to push, and when she does, she grabs my hand and squeezes it tighter than before. I have a feeling that it's going to be sore for a day or two.

PAGE BREAK

10 minutes later, while I am looking at Christina and brushing her hair from her face, I hear a small cry. I turn and see that it's our baby, but I can't tell what it is, because it's facing the doctor.

"Congratulations, it's a little girl." The doctor says as the nurse comes to take the baby to get cleaned and whatever else they do to make sure it's healthy. Soon, she is wrapped in a pink blanket with a little pink beanie on her little head, and is asleep and placed in my arms.

"She's beautiful, just like her mother." I tell Christina when I turn to show her the baby. I place her in her arms and she holds her as if she did a thousand times. Actually, she kind of already has, and still is, with Tris and Four's kids.

She smiles when looking at the tiny pink bundle in her arms. "Hi Talia. I'm your Mommy. And over there is your Daddy. We both love you very much." She says and kisses Talia's little forehead and pokes her nose. She looks at me. "Can you take a picture of the three of us so we can send it to Four and Tris like they did for us?" I nod and set my phone up on a table and put the self-timer on.

It beeps for 5 seconds, and then a flash goes off. We are slightly blinded by it, but it wears of in a few seconds. I get up and bring the phone back.

"Should we do the same thing that Four did with his picture? Putting a little caption at the bottom?" I ask her and she nods. Tapping an app on my phone, I type, 'Say hello to Talia' at the bottom of the picture. I show Christina before I send it, she smiles and she nods. After I send the text to Four, I put my phone away, and pick Talia up from Christina's arms into mine and sit back in my chair. Talia is sleeping in my arms and Christina starts to go to sleep. I would do the same if I were her. I can see that having a baby _does _take a lot of energy.

While I'm sitting down with a sleeping Talia, I hear a quiet knock on the door. Without waiting for me to answer, I see Tris, Four, Jake Jenna, and the twins, Connor and Aria, come into the very quiet room.

"Hey, Will. How did everything go?" Tris asks after seeing Christina asleep in her bed and then she looks at me and Talia.

I look at Tris. "Everything went fine. The doctor said she will be tired and sore for a while, but she's all good." I look back down at a sleeping Talia, and smile. Tris comes over to me. "Is this the new _little monster?_" she says while laughing a little at the last part. I nod. "This is Talia. Talia, this is your Aunt Tris." I look up and see that Tris has some tears in her eyes. But they are tears of joy, not sadness.

"I have been waiting a long time to hear 'Aunt' and 'Tris' to be in the same sentence." She says when she bends down and moves the blanket down a little more so it's past Talia's chin, and she kisses her forehead. "She is so beautiful. Just like her mom. Does she have your or Christina's eyes?" she asks looking at me.

I shrug my shoulders a little, so I don't wake Talia. "I don't know. She hasn't opened her eyes yet. She has been asleep for 20 minutes, and Christina went to sleep about 10 minutes ago. So neither of us know what her eyes look like." I tell her and she nods. I look over at the door and see Four and the kids still waiting by the door. I motion for them to come over here and they do. And they are surprisingly as quiet as Tris was.

"Congrats, Will. What's her name?" Four asks, looking at Talia. "Talia." I tell him and he nods with a smile on his face. "Do you want to hold her Four?" I ask him and he nods again and slowly and quietly walks over to us.

I look down, but still talking to Four. "Four, what you want her to call you by? 'Four' or 'Tobias'? I ask him. And without even thinking about it, he answers. "Tobias." I nod, still looking down at Talia before I hand her over to Four. "And this is your Uncle Tobias, Talia." At that, I see the same look on his face that Tris had, but without the tears part.

**Tobias' POV**

I'm an Uncle. And Tris is an Aunt. This is probably, the third best day, after Jake, Jenna, Aria, and Connor, of my life.

Will gently gets up and places the little pink bundle into my arms. I look at Talia, and see that she is about to yawn. After she does, she makes a small smile in her sleep, at least I thought it was in her sleep, that is, until I see her eyes start to open right in front of me.

"Will, she's opening her eyes." I tell him, and he quietly rushes over to us. He looks at his daughter, and I can almost see his eyes melt when she faces him after her eyes are fully opened.

"Let me hold her for a second for." He tells me, and I do ask he asks. "Hey there, Talia. I'm your Daddy." He turns a little so Talia can see Christina's sleeping face. "And over there is your Mommy. We love you very," he stops, and kisses her head. "Very," and kisses her head again. "Much." And he hugs her.

"Christina," he says after he walks over to her, and gently shakes her awake. She wakes up, but still looks very tired. But that look goes away once she sees Will holding Talia, whose eyes have finally opened and is smiling at her.

She places a hand over her mouth, just like Tris did when she saw Aria and Connor when she woke up after having them. "Her eyes are open. What color are they?" she asks with a smile on her face, still looking at Talia. "They are…" he stops and looks back to see Talia's eye color. Then he looks back to Christina. "Blue with a little mix of green. So they half mine and you eye color." He says with a smile.

He places her in her arms and she gives her a hug, being as gentle as possible as not to squish her. Then she looks over at Jake and Jenna. "Jake, Jenna. Come here for a minute." She tells them, and they go right over to her, and gently climb up onto her bed. Careful not jostle her and Talia around so much.

"Aunt Christina, she's so cute!" Jenna excitedly whisper yells. Jake smiles at Talia. Does that mean Talia is our cousin now, Aunt Christina?" Jake asks, and she nods.

PAGE BREAK

After a while of being at the infirmary seeing Will and his new family, I decided that it was time Tris, the kids, and I head back to our apartment. Aria and Connor started getting fussy, so that was another reason I thought it was time to go. They need their sleep, and I'm guessing, so does Christina and Will. It's been a long day for the two of them.

"Ok, I think it's time we go. Aria and Connor are getting fussy and I think they are hungry. What do you think, Tris?" I ask her, and she nods. "Bye Talia. You have to go back to your Mommy now." She says and places a kiss on her forehead before giver her back to Christina. We all say our goodbyes and had back to the apartment

**Christina's POV**

I can't believe it. Will and I are parents and we have a beautiful baby girl, Talia. I can't wait until we are able to do things with her, like we do with Jake and Jenna.

I am starting to doze off and fall asleep with Talia in my arms, when I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Christina," Will says with a quiet, but soft and gently voice. "I'll take Talia. You need to get some sleep. It's been a long day, for all of us." He says smiling. Then he kisses me before taking Talia into his arms, and sits back in his chair, and soon I fall asleep. Thinking about how exciting our lives are going to be now that there are _3 _babies to look out for, plus Jake and Jenna. One can only hope for the best, right?

**The End.**

**Again, I am very sorry for not updating for a while. I kept getting side tracked, and didn't know how to end this last chapter of 'Story Time'. I know you all are sad that this is the end, and to be honest, so am I. But like I said, I didn't know how else to make the ending interesting. **

**The next time I have a story put out, it may or may not be about one of the kids' life as an initiate themselves. So, I need ideas, because I have a couple so far from people who want the next story to be about one of the kids, but that seems like it's already been done by a few other people, so I don't want to copy their ideas.**

**Thank you all so much for reading 'Story Time' and taking the time to review. I am glad you liked it, and I can't wait to see everyone review for my next story. Later! :)**

**P.s., When any of you have some ideas for the next story, please PM me, because that is the only way I will have to see what you all would like me to write. Thanks again everyone! :) Dauntless cake for everyone! *hands out cake to all* :)**


	31. Tiny Authors Note

**I finally wrote the first chapter of my new story, but it won't be up for a few hours :( But when it does get posted, it's called 'Connor's Story' (sorry that I keep putting story in the title. It's kind of a habit) I hope you enjoy it. I warn you though, it's a little short. But don't worry, the chapters will get longer as the time goes on. Thanks again for reading my story(s)! :)**


End file.
